Metal Slug: Doble Alianza
by BrokenSilence94
Summary: Alex Ortega vivia una vida tranquila hasta que el malvado general Donald Morden invadio su cuidad con el fin de dominar el mundo, el en busca de venganza se enlista en las fuerzas de la Regular Army sin saber que se encontraria con Yuri Aikawa, juntos deberan librar batallas dentro y fuera del campo de batalla para lograr sus objetivos ¿Seran capaces de lograrlo?
1. El nacimiento de un nuevo guerrero

Son las 8 am, yo Alex tenia que tomar un vuelo a las 9 am que partía rumbo a la base militar de la Regular Army, ¿Por qué quería entrar al ejercito?... Simple, el maligno general Donald Morden en un atentado de destruir nuestra cuidad, el y sus tropas trajeron una ola de terror y muerte a mi cuidad destrozando los cimientos de las casas y de mi vida, derrumbando vidas inocentes y corazones, pero aun mas importante, Morden le arrebato la vida a mis padres enfrente de mis ojos, las balas que atravesaron sus cuerpos atravesaron mi corazón partiéndolo en dos y quebrándose en pedazos, y muchos se preguntaran que hacia yo mientras todos afuera eran victimas de los Rebeldes, yo fui ocultado por mis padres para preservar mi vida, pero al parecer lo que hicieron fue acabar con ella estando vivo, cuando acabo el ataque mi corazón estaba destrozado como mi cuidad, en las paredes aun quedaban los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, en las calles aun estaban los cuerpos tirados y los llantos de otros niños abandonados, el escenario era horrible, con la mente vacía solo caminaba entre los escombros quitándolos de encima para encontrar los cuerpos de mis padres y cuando los encontré, ahí yacían en el suelo, los dos cuerpos sin vida de los seres que me procrearon, ni siquiera me pude despedir de ellos, mi padre en su mano derecha aun tenia una vieja pistola que al parecer utilizó para defenderse, los casquillos seguían tirados indicando que estaba en lo correcto, entonces le arrebate la pistola a mi padre y la tome como mi compañera, después mi madre tenia una pulsera que tenia 3 símbolos que nos representaban a la familia, lo tome y lo conservé.

Después en el jardín de la casa cavé dos agujeros y sepulte a mis papas despidiéndome de ellos por un largo tiempo, con la pistola en mi cinturón y la pulsera en mi muñeca solo derrame las ultimas lagrimas y automáticamente los recuerdos de mis padres eran lo único presente en mi mente, esos recuerdos que se materializaban mediante sollozos y lagrimas pero que por dentro al final de toda la capa de tristeza se encontraba la felicidad que me provocaron y que también me sacaron unas lagrimas y unas pequeñas risas, saque una guitarra escondida donde yo estaba y comencé a recitar las melodías que mis padres me enseñaron, siempre me gusto ese instrumento, después de una larga despedida solo podía pensar en vengarme y la manera de hacerlo, fue cuando el aire arrastraba el olor a plomo y ante mis pies cayó un papel, era un anuncio que lanzaba el cuartel de la General Army, un ejercito encargado de luchar contra las amenazas mundiales, en este caso Morden. Desde ese momento jure que la cantidad de lagrimas que derramé son la cantidad de balas que pondré en la cara de Morden, pero debo prepararme para no correr el mismo destino que mi cuidad y que el de mis padres.

Una brigada de otra cuidad nos ayudo y nos llevaron a un refugio donde nos alimentaron y nos hospedaron mientras todos rehacían sus vidas, muchos estaban heridos y yo tenia conocimientos acerca de nutrición y un poco de medicina, también ayude a cocinar alimentos, después de ayudar solicite informes en el teléfono de la General Army y me dijeron que el Lunes 10 de Junio un avión iba a partir de una cuidad que estaba a 5 minutos de donde me encontraba, así que acepte ir. Continuando el reloj me levantaba, pareciera como si hubiera pasado de un sueño tranquilo a la pesadilla que tenia en vida, los ojos no querían abrirse y el sueño aun pesaba, era la primera batalla que tenia que librar así que la gané, después al ver el reloj me di cuenta que eran las 8 ¡Y tenia que estar a mas tardar a las 8:45 en el aeropuerto!, ahí sería donde nos recogerían los unidades del ejercito, ni tiempo me dio de bañarme solo lave mi cara y mi cabello, me vestí con un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca ligera, unos shorts largos y unas botas, me amarre bien la pistola de mi padre y asegure en mi muñeca la pulsera de mi madre, tome una guitarra que me obsequió un tío y rápidamente fui con el vecino que se ofreció a llevarme, el al parecer ya me esperaba, la prisa era tanta que el desayuno me lo iba comiendo en el camino, eran las 8:38 y yo apenas salía de mi casa y eran 5 minutos de casa al aeropuerto, al parecer iba a llegar a tiempo rozando, en el camino tan solo reflexionaba lo sucedido, preparaba mi mente para no arrepentirme de nada y para no caer en el dolor, el vecino lo notaba y exclamo

-Entonces ¿Ya estas listo muchacho?

-Nunca había estado tan listo en mi vida señor

-¿Por qué decidiste entrar al ejercito?

-Morden…

-¡Oh ese viejo tirano!, eres un muchacho con mucho valor, pero aun así debes entrenar duro si es que quieres llegar vivo ante el.

-Hare lo que sea posible para detenerlo, a l cabo no tengo nada que perder… el me lo quito todo

-¡Ah! Ya comprendo todo muchacho… la venganza… la venganza es como un virus que dispara lo mejor de nosotros pero debe ser canalizada a tiempo antes de que termine consumiéndonos a nosotros, debes tener mucho cuidado hijo, porque mas haya de lo peligroso que puede ser Morden, debes cuidarte de lo peligroso que puedes ser para ti mismo, no seas peligro para ti, tu se peligro para los demás

-¡Wow!…Usted tiene mucha razón, muchas gracias enserio

-De nada chico, y prepárate que ya casi llegamos

Ante las palabras del vecino, iba con otra perspectiva al aeropuerto, pero todas esas palabras serían en vano si no llegaba a tiempo, si no, ¡Tendría que esperar otro año para poder unirme!, tan pronto como íbamos llegando yo ya tenia abierta la puerta, "Muchas gracias, espero volver a verlo y que tenga suerte" esas fueron mis palabras de despedida al amable señor que me llevo al aeropuerto, tan pronto llegue, busque rápidamente el punto de reunión de la General Army, hasta que en un puesto de información de la General Army me atendieron:

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Aquí debo estar para unirme al ejercito?

-¡¿Pero que son estas horas de llegar?! ¡Partimos en 3 minutos!, ¿Crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para registrarte?

-Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente con el carro, ¿Aun puedo unirme?

-Llena este formato lo mas rápido que puedas ¡No tardes!

-¡Muchas Gracias!

Llene el formato lo mas rápido posible, mi mano temblorosa por la velocidad y los nervios batallaban en hacer trazos reconocibles, después de que acabe de rellenarlo, me tomaron una foto, y me dijeron que abordara el avión.

Los aspirantes a entrar al ejército no decían ninguna palabra, todos tenían cara de pocos amigos y evitaban contacto visual a toda cosa, se notaba un número enorme de hombres con solo pocas mujeres a bordo. Las mujeres se separaron en un grupo, yo estaba al lado de ellas escuchando lo que hablaban que al parecer decían el motivo de porque entraban al ejército, todo me parecía irrelevante, después la mujer que estaba justo a mi lado, con su brazo golpeo mi hombro y me dijo de una manera muy efusiva:

-¿Y tu? No te hagas que eres de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué entraste al ejército?

-Mira, no quiero sonar grosero ni patán pero mi motivo de estar aquí no es de tu interés

-¡Uy! Pues que amargado me saliste, bueno señor amargado mi nombre es Yuri, Yuri Aikawa **(Extendió su mano para saludarme)**

-Alejandro, Alejandro Ortega **(Tome su mano fuertemente)** pero mejor dime Alex

-Ok… Alex, no eran mi intención hacerte enojar o quedar enfrente de todos como la metiche de la armada pero me da gusto conocerte **(Me devolvió el apretón)**

-Si, lo mismo digo

Después Yuri acompaño el apretón con una sonrisa y con sus ojos grisáceos acompaño el gesto con una mirada un poco distinto a lo que lo hacían los demás, era algo que le daba una característica una a esa mujer, sus ojos grises le daban un enfoque serio a la personalidad de Yuri, su cabello era negro con una cola de caballo y su fleco se dividía en dos dejando expuesto su rostro, en su cabeza una pato de origami era lo que sostenía su cola de caballo, no era una mujer que se pudiera considerar alta pero tampoco era de estatura baja, mantenía una buena figura con el busto firme y caderas un poco estrechas, era difícil poner atención a los detalles cuando ella solo hablaba y hablaba, su boca parecía ser otra parte de su cuerpo que tenia control sobre ella y desafortunadamente para mi, el viaje iba a ser largo, yo quería tomar una siesta pero al parecer con Yuri emitiendo 10,000 palabras por segundo no lo pude hacer, después un superior se acercó a nosotros y con el venia el alivio de que Yuri por fin cerrara la boca y después nos dio indicaciones, nos dijo que al momento de aterrizar nos iban a dar pistolas de entrenamiento e íbamos a llegar a entrenar, vi algunas caras de disgusto pero por mi parte todo estaba perfecto. Al aterrizar hicimos una fila y conforme íbamos avanzando nos iban entregando un arma y leyendo nuestro perfil, llego mi turno, me dieron mi arma de entrenamiento, la inspeccioné, me adapte a su peso, a su manejo y después leyeron mi perfil

**Nombre**: Alejandro Ortega

**Sexo**: Masculino

**Edad**: 21 años

**Altura**: 178m

**Peso**: 74 kg

**Lugar de nacimiento**: México

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 7 de Abril

**Gustos**: Tocar la guitarra, literatura, cocinar

**Especialidades: **Sigilio, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mole **(Especialidad culinaria)**

**Aversiones**: Fantasmas y cosas paranormales

**Frase favorita**: "Se un peligro para los demás, no para ti mismo"

Después de leer mi perfil Yuri se acercó y me dijo:

-Oye buena frase, ¿Puedo saber cual fue el origen de la frase o todavía sigues de amargado?

Para ser una chica un poco desesperante no tenia malas intenciones, además era simpática, no era correcto de mi parte ser grosero y le dije:

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que mi vecino me dio ese consejo cuando le conté mi motivo por el cual estoy aquí

-y… ¿Ya puedo saber cual es el motivo?

-Mmm… todo a su tiempo

-Me parece perfecto, pero bueno antes de que tires tu veneno seguiré mi camino

-Espera Yuri

La chica volteó sorprendida

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Puedo saber cual es tu frase?

- Mira, no quiero sonar grosera pero mi frase favorita es solo para mí y no es de tu interés…

Después de decir eso la chica soltó una carcajada y debo admitir que yo también un poco

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!, ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste mi perfil?

-Mmm, la verdad no

-Bueno mira, este es mi perfil

**Nombre**: Yuri Aikawa

**Sexo**: Femenino

**Edad**: 21 años

**Altura**: 169m

**Peso**: 55 kg

**Lugar de nacimiento**: Japon

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 21 de Julio

**Gustos**: Cantar, Gimnasia, Pintar y sobretodo hablar

**Aversiones**: Insectos

**Especialidades**: ¿Había puesto hablar?, Persuación, Manejo de todo tipo de armas

**Tipo de sangre**: AB

**Frase favorita**: "Cambiar al mundo es cambiarme a mi misma, si cambio yo, cambio el mundo y con quienes lo comparto"

-¡Wow! Si que es larga… como todo lo que dices **(Reí)**

-¡Ay que malo eres!

-¡Es broma Yuri! ¿Ahora quien es el amargado?

-¡Haz ganado esta Alejandro Ortega! **(Reímos los dos)**

Después pasamos al campo de entrenamiento donde nos presentaron al capitán Hyakutaro, el no tardo y nos puso un exhaustivo entrenamiento que casi agota mis energías, después nos ordeno en filas y habló:

-¡Muy bien!, veamos que tenemos por aquí, usted soldado **(se acercó a un sujeto) **¿Estas listo para cualquier situación?

-Si

-¡No te escucho!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Muy bien soldado!, ¡Tu!, **(Fue con una mujer)** ¿Crees tener los huevos suficientes para estar aquí con las uñas quebradas?

-¡Tengo mas que cualquiera señor!

-¡Así se habla soldado!

-¿Quién mas?, ¡A ver tu! **(Se dirigió hacia mi) **¿Qué harías si de repente…. ¡Pongo esta pistola en tu cabeza!

El capitán puso una pistola en mi cabeza, tenia cierto conocimiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido torcí en brazo del comandante, le hice soltar el arma y saque la pistola de mi padre y lo apunte en la cabeza, todos se quedaron impresionados, no por el hecho de que sepa combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si no porque me atreví a responderle el ataque a un capitán. Después el capitán tomo mi brazo de la pistola y me derribó y sin darme cuenta el ya tenia la pistola en su mano apuntándome, pensé que estaba furioso pero el dijo:

-Bien hecho soldado, y… bonita pistola

No comprendía la situación, lo ataque y me felicito por atacarlo y todavía dejo mi pistola en el cinturón. Después nos dieron unos momentos de descanso y aproveche para ir con el capitán y preguntarle:

-Disculpe capitán, ¿No esta furioso por lo que hice?

-Al contrario soldado, es valiente y habilidoso, hizo algo que tal vez muchos no se hubieran atrevido a hacer, lo felicito, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Alejandro… pero prefiero que me digan Alex

-Descanse soldado Alex

Después de un rato de descanso, tome agua y me senté sobre una caja de cargamento, sin duda el primer entrenamiento fue agotador, aunque la verdad no me molestaba, ya que esto me iba a beneficiar y justo cuando me estaba empezando a relajar se escucha una sirena, esto activo el estado de alerta de todos, una luz roja le abriría la a las unidades de la Regular Army, nadie sabia que pasaba, el Capitán Hyakutaro nos grito a todos los aspirantes, el decía "Ahí vienen los rebeldes, muchachos es hora de probar de que están hechos", yo rápidamente me levante y estaba apunto de sacar el arma de mi padre, pero desafortunadamente no tenia balas así que tuve que tomar la pistola de entrenamiento, no sabia que iba a pasar, mi corazón latía rápido al sentir el peligro que se acercaba, era mi primera batalla y tal vez seria la ultima…


	2. ¿La primera batalla?

Cuando estaba preparado vi como escaleras sobre pasaban los muros de la base, en cuanto veía que los rebeldes escalaban les disparaba. Todos estábamos peleando, admito que la situación me asustaba un poco, no tenia nada de entrenamiento y ya estaba librando mi primera batalla. Me escondí agachado, analicé la situación, recordé lo que tenia que recordar y me lancé al ataque, era difícil, mi pistola fallaba algunos tiros pero los que acertaba fulminaba a los rebeldes, mi pistola se quedaba sin balas y tome el arma de uno de los rebeldes, y continué en la lucha. En cierto momento vi como Yuri había sido despojada de su arma y vi como 3 rebeldes se acercaban a ella, rápidamente corrí para empujarla detrás de una caja de cargamento, después salí y mate a dos rebeldes y después la munición se me acabo, antes de que el otro pudiera dispararme me acerque rápidamente torcí su brazo, impacte mi codo con sus costillas dejándolo noqueado en el suelo, recogí su arma y se la di a Yuri que me agradeció por salvarla.

El numero de aspirantes se reducía, pero lo extraño es que no veía cuerpos de ellos, solo veía rebeldes tirados, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?, después en otro cuerpo rebelde recogí un arma, luego me di cuenta que eran mas que nosotros, la Regular Army empezaba a parecer derrotada y yo sin que nadie me viera me fui por un costado donde se enfrentaban la Regular Army y las fuerzas rebeldes, iba corriendo y escondiéndome entre las largas cajas que ayudaban a ocultar mi presencia, después los sorprendí por detrás aniquilando un numero considerable de rebeldes, después la Regular Army se encargo de eliminar los que quedaban pero aun así seguían llegando mas y mas rebeldes pero yo ya estaba exhausto casi sin munición teniendo que recurrir a armas de cuerpos tirados.

Sin mas demora me integre a las fuerzas de la Regular Army junto con Yuri y otros aspirantes , pregunte por indicaciones pero al parecer los rebeldes ya nos habían ganado en cantidad, estábamos acabados, y comencé a disparar para disminuir el numero de unidades Rebeldes, después mi munición se agoto y cuando tome otra arma un numero considerable de Rebeldes habían sido eliminados y al parecer Yuri Aikawa era la responsable de eso pero aun así no era suficiente ya que seguían saliendo mas soldados rebeldes hasta que de plano nos rodearon, solo escuchaba las palabras "Tiren sus armas y levanten las manos" y esas palabras las asimilaba como "Hasta aquí llegaste Alex, no tuviste oportunidad de luchar contra Morden" y una inquietante furia recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y después pensé "Si ya voy a morir por lo menos me llevare a alguien conmigo" y cuando las fuerzas rebeldes se acercaban a someternos al mas cercano fue al que pude tomar y amenazar con una pistola antes de que pudieran si quiera pensar en dispararme, después les dije "Si no quieren que les tapice el piso con los sesos de su camarada, tiren sus armas y déjenos ir", después Yuri en un impulso de motivación se levantó con pistola en mano y dijo "¡¿Qué acaso están sordos?!, ¡Tiren sus armas ahora!", nadie mas se levantó, creí que en ese momento los rebeldes nos iban a cocer a plomo pero en eso la sirena se escucho y una voz en un altavoz dijo "Código 10-64, Código 10-64 paren el simulacro repito, paren el simulacro" En eso todos los rebeldes tirados en el suelo se levantaron, y comenzaron a reunirse, las fuerzas de la Regular Army se levantaron y se marcharon el soldado que tenía como rehén dijo "Bien hecho soldado, ya puede soltarme", yo con la confusión a todo lo que daba lo solté, después los soldados que creía eran rebeldes se quitaron el uniforme dejando expuesto su uniforme de Regular Army y seguía sin entender que pasaba solo pedía que alguien me diera una maldita explicación, después el capitán Hyakutaro apareció con todos los aspirantes que creía habían muerto, los reunió con nosotros que aun seguíamos en el campo y dijo:

-A sus compañeros ya les explicamos la situación, ahora les toca a ustedes. Siempre que traemos a nuevos aspirantes los exponemos a un simulacro ¿Qué quiere decir?, simulamos una situación que se vive en el campo para ver que tal reaccionan ante una situación estereotípica, ustedes que quedaron en el campo son los mas aptos para el entrenamiento de la Regular Army, así que pueden sentirse orgullosos de ustedes mismos soldados.

Después de eso, las demás fuerzas comenzaron a aplaudir y en ese momento una gran carga fue desechada de mi cuerpo. Después a los aspirantes que nos mantuvimos en el campo nos ordenaron que pasáramos al cuartel, pero antes el capitán nos separo a mí y a Yuri para decirnos algo en privado:

-Soldados, ustedes en el campo de batalla mostraron una capacidad y una determinación distinta a la de los demás aspirantes, digna de admirarse de tan solo unos novatos, siempre integramos a esos aspirantes al entrenamiento de las fuerzas de la Regular Army pero al parecer ustedes mostraron otras capacidades diferentes a las de la Regular Army, pasen conmigo

Yuri y yo no sabíamos que pasaba, no sabíamos a donde nos dirigíamos, solo le pude decir en voz baja:

-¿A dónde nos llevan?

-No lo se, al parecer te darán un premio por tu locura

-Si de locura hablamos todos juntos no seriamos competencia para ti

-Muy graciosito eh, pero ya guarda silencio ya vamos a llegar

Después el capitán nos dijo

-Yuri, Alex ella es la sargento Rumi Aikawa, ella tiene que hablar con ustedes

*_¿Aikawa? Ese era el mismo apellido que el de Yuri_*- pensé, después al darse cuenta quien era la llamo "prima" y Yuri se abalanzo sobre Rumi y las dos se pusieron muy contentas, hablaban tan rápido y de tantas cosas que no entendía lo que pasaba y al parecer tampoco el capitán que se quedo con una cara de signo de interrogación:

**Alex**: Al parecer es de familia que las dos hablen incesantemente

**Capitán**: Ya lo creo, pero ya no hay más tiempo que perder, Yuri silencio

**Yuri**: Lo siento

**Capitán**: Ahora si Rumi, continua con la rutina

**Rumi**: Como les dijo el capitán, ustedes sobre salieron mas que sus compañeros haya afuera y los vamos a integrar, ustedes cumplen mas de los requisitos que la Regular Army pide, por eso quisiera que alimentaran nuestros dos músculos mas fuertes, para eso les presentare a sus respectivos miembros mas importantes, por favor pasen conmigo...

No sabia a donde nos llevaba Rumi, nos agradaba recibir buenas noticias despues de haber pasado un ida pesado, al entrar a una oficina dos personas nos esperaban, ni Yuri ni yo reconociamos a ese hombre y a esa mujer hasta que Rumi nos dijo...

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo, si alguien desea hacer una sugerencia sientase libre, si hay algun inconveniente en cuando a la lectura, favor de decirmelo, espero que les este gustando :D


	3. Los nuevos miembros de la Regular Army

Despues de entrar a la oficina vimos a un hombre y una mujer, yo suponia que eran los miembros mas importantes de la Regular Army, y Rumi nos dijo:

-Chicos, les presento a sus futuros superiores, ellos son los miembros mas importantes de los escuadrones Peregrine Falcons y S.P.P.A.R.O.W.S

*_Los PF y las SPARROWS, había escuchado hablar de ellos, son dos divisiones de la Regular Army, sus soldados son los mejores, han detenido a Morden antes_*. No podía creer lo que me decían, iba a pertenecer al grupo de los PF. Después entramos a una oficina donde estaban el Mayor Marco Rossi y Sargento Maestra Fiolina "Fio" Germi, cuando llegamos Marco y Fio nos miraron curiosamente, como si fuéramos mas personas de los que esperaban, Rumi se adelanto para hablar ante Marco para decirle:

**Rumi**: Mayor Marco, Sargento Fio estos fueron los aspirantes que sobrepasan las expectativas de nuestro simulacro, sugiero que sigan el entrenamiento y la disciplina de su escuadrón.

**Fio**: ¡Oh que bien!, hace mucho que no incluíamos una Sparrow, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fio

**Yuri**: Ahh… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es… es Yuri, Yuri Aikawa

**Marco**: Debes saber muchacho que el entrenamiento de los PF no es nada sencillo, si estas preparado para sudar sangre entonces bienvenido

**Alex**: Si… si señor

Yuri y yo no sabíamos que decir, todo fue tan sorpresivo, un día entramos y el mismo día nos hablan los miembros mas importantes de los PF y SPARROWS. Rumi nos dio indicaciones de cuando partíamos a formar parte de esas dos organizaciones, nos deseo suerte y se despidió de su prima, después Yuri y yo nos fuimos a una tienda de campaña donde nos tocaba dormir, al llegar a la tienda la emoción nos invadió, Yuri no dejaba de expresarme lo bien que se sentía ante ser una Sparrow y después del festejo pasamos a acostarnos para dormir. Yuri me veía muy pensativo y rompió el silencio con una pregunta:

-Oye Alex, ¿Ahora si te puedo preguntar por que te uniste al ejercito?

-¿En realidad quieres saber?, no creo que pienses lo mismo de mi después de la respuesta

- Si no importa Alex, confía en mí.

-Bueno, no hace mucho tiempo yo estaba tranquilamente en mi casa disfrutando de la presencia de mis papas, se escucho un estruendo afuera y con eso el ejercito de los rebeldes se acercaba, después de que las bombas destruyeran los muros de mi hogar mis papas me escondieron, yo no sabia que hacer, solo me senté, me tape los oídos y comencé a llorar, después me preocupe por mis papas y cuando salí de donde estaba vi como el general disparaba en todas direcciones y las balas perdidas impactaron contra la vida de mis papas, después me entere que estaban reclutando y decidí entrar para ir por Morden

-¿Enserio le tienes tanto rencor a Morden como para vengarte?

-Llámalo rencor o como tu quieras, yo solo quiero que pague por lo que hizo

-¿Y donde quedo tu espíritu solidario? ¿Qué harás cuando mates a Morden? ¿Retirarte? , así no se hacen las cosas Alex, si estas aquí es porque amas al mundo y quieres verlo funcionar mejor, estas aquí para luchar contra la guerra y terminarla no para ser parte de ella, ¿Qué pasa si mueres? ¿Perderías tu vida tratando de conseguir ese objetivo egoísta? ¿Que no te das cuenta que eres participe del dolor que le causamos al mundo?... el rencor nunca es bueno, comprendo tu situación y no te diré que no seas así, pero tienes que ser mas fuerte que eso y olvidar lo que paso, es difícil pero es lo mejor

-…

-Alex ¿Te enojaste?

-No **(Tono de llanto)**

**(Yuri prende una lámpara)**

-¡Apágala! No quiero que me veas…

-Tranquilo Alex, estoy para ayudarte, desahógate… solo piensa que nunca es tarde para darse cuenta y tirar aquello que no nos sirve, lo que paso ya esta en el pasado, no sigas el camino que ya se termino, sigue el que te dio la vida para seguir, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No se, deje que el instinto me ganara, si quiero a toda costa eliminar a Morden y tienes razón, no lo hago para cambiar al mundo, pero también, ya no tengo a nadie en la vida, me aleje tanto del camino que ahora no se para donde esta, estoy solo

- y ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien?, es mejor que estar lamentándote por estar solo

-Si, tienes razón… por cierto gracias Yuri, lamento haber sido grosero contigo en el avión.

-Ay no te preocupes enserio, lo importante es que ahora se que eres alguien autentico

-¡Gracias!, tu también eres única…Yuri, ¿Tu porque te metiste al ejercito?

-Pues siempre tuve una familia apegada al ejercito, mi abuelo fue el ultimo que estuvo en el ejercito, mi mama y mis tías nunca les intereso, solo a la familia de Rumi fueron los únicos, desgraciadamente para mi abuelo no había un varón para orientarlo a eso. Recuerdo que cuando era niña hablaba mucho con mi abuelo sobre cosas de un mundo mejor y después el me contaba sus aventuras y decía que cambiaba al mundo, después la idea de entrar al ejercito se empezó a desarrollar y tiempo después mi abuelo se enfermo terriblemente, 1 día antes de su muerte, me cito a mi personalmente para decirme algo, el me dijo "Hija, yo se que tu quieres un mundo mejor, lo ultimo que te quiero decir es que lleves el apellido Aikawa en alto y nunca que olvides que serás la luz que ayudara a cambiar el mundo, nunca olvides ese sueño y haz lo que sea para conseguirlo", al día siguiente el murió y fue cuando decidí entrar.

-Wow, me parece perfecto Yuri, ¿Crees que yo también pueda cambiar el mundo?

-¡Claro!, voy a necesitar mucha ayuda, ¡Hagámoslo juntos!

-¡Si hagámoslo!, mientras mantengas la boca cerrada todo estará bien

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso es lo que recibo por quitarte la tristeza de encima?

-¡Jaja!, si te molesto es porque me caes bien

**(Una pequeña sonrisa le indico a la chica que el joven era sincero)**

-¡No me quieras mas por favor ¡ ¡Jaja!

-No te ilusiones niña, no eres tan afortunada **(Le guiña el ojo)**

-¡Ja!...Alex, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pacto?

-Hmm, te escucho

-Si es que llegamos a ser compañeros en el campo de batalla ¿Qué te parece si entre los dos nos cuidamos para hacer un mundo mejor?

-¡Me parece una perfecta idea!, si es que no te he matado antes

-¡Cada vez mas lindo cabron!

-¡Oye que vocabulario!, hablando enserio hare lo posible para que nada te pase compañera

-Acepto lo mismo, ¡No dejare que nada te pase!

**(Los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano para cerrar el pacto)**

-Bueno pero creo que es hora de dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo, buenas noches Yuri… ¡Gracias por cambiar mi mundo!

Al decir eso Yuri quedo impresionada por lo que dije y me abrazo fuertemente

-¡Gracias a ti, por demostrarme que si se puede!, buenas noches Alex

Sin duda Yuri se emociono por lo que le dije, ahí estaba ella con su cabello suelto y desordenado exhausta por el día de hoy, pensar que fui un patán con la mujer que estoy contemplando en este momento, ella no necesita balas para cambiar el mundo, ella con su espíritu ya cambió el mío, por eso acepte el pacto, mientras este conmigo, no dejare que nada le pase a esta mujer que su vida vale mas que la mía que en este momento se encuentra llena de rencor.

Al día siguiente las trompetas nos levantaron, abrí los ojos lentamente y veía como Yuri ya estaba casi lista, ella dijo "levántate flojo" mientras se peinaba. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, justo cuando estaba vistiéndome Rumi entro a apresurarnos porque teníamos que partir al cuartel general de la Regular Army donde comenzaríamos con nuestro entrenamiento no sin antes comer. En la comida se nos integraron los 4 miembros mas importantes de la Regular Army, esta vez se presentaron Tarmicle "Tarma" Komei Roving y Eri kasamoto, el momento de silencio se formo a partir de que los soldados esperaban que habláramos, pero estábamos bloqueados, no supimos que decir al respecto y Tarma no pudo evitar ser el primero en comentar:

**Tarma**: Así que… ¿Ustedes son los nuevos integrantes de la Regular Army?, ¿Ya me puedo decepcionar?

**Eri**: ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan incomodo Tarma?, discúlpenlo muchachos, esta intentando jugarles una broma que siempre les hace a los nuevos, yo soy Eri Kasamoto, tu debes ser la nueva Sparrow verdad, ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Yuri**: Hola, me llamo Yuri, Yuri Aikawa, prima de Rumi

Tarma escupió lo que bebía al saber que Yuri era prima de Rumi

**Tarma**: ¡¿Eres prima de Rumi?!, me sorprende que tengas la boca cerrada

(Alex soltó la carcajada)

**Alex**: A mi también, deberían de aparecer mas seguido

**Yuri**: Pero las estoy contando, de una vez te aviso

**Eri:** Se ve que el chico PF quiere hablar, ¿Que tienes que decirnos?

**Alex**: Me llamo Alejandro Ortega, prefiero ser llamado Alex, es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes, ya había tenido el privilegio de conocer al Mayor Marco y a la Sargento Fio y no puedo decirles lo…

**Tarma**: ¡Ya ya basta!, el hablador saliste tu muchacho, Marco y yo no toleramos esas actitudes en el escuadrón

**Marco**: Tarma basta de bromas, vas a asustar a los novatos

**Fio**: ¡Oye no les hables así!, no son tan delicados, perdónenlo chicos, el Mayor se siente glorioso ante los aspirantes

**Marco**: ¡Fiolina!

**Fio**: ¡Tranquilo es broma!

**Eri**: Vaya que todos aquí son unos inmaduros

**Tarma**: Yo diría que mas bien tu estas amargada

**Eri**: Es por que tengo que convivir contigo, por eso estoy amargada

Se genero una pequeña discusión entre los soldados y Yuri y yo solo éramos espectadores de esa discusión, luego Yuri en voz baja me dijo:

-Vaya que esas batallas son de las más difíciles

-Cierto, no se ve quien vaya a ganar

-¿Nosotros también tenemos que discutir así cuando seamos parte de ellos?

-Pues contigo siempre discuto así que no tardare en acostumbrarme

-Tú eres el que discute… Oye ¿No te parece divertido ver como discuten?

-¡Ja! Tienes razón, no se que pasaría si fueran enemigos

Los súper soldados no tardaron en darse cuenta de que nos reíamos de ellos, los 4 se levantaron, se dirigieron a nosotros y Eri nos pregunto

**Eri**: ¿Se sienten en confianza para reírse de sus superiores?

**Yuri**: Eh...Eh…

**Tarma**: ¿Cuál es el chiste pequeño hombrecillo? ¿Puedes decírmelo en la cara?

**Fio**: El que rie al ultimo rie mejor…

**Marco**: Si ya todos somos amigos porque no entrenan con nosotros… a nuestro ritmo

**Alex**: Discúlpenme, nuca fue mi intención reírme de ustedes

**Eri**: Ahora ya no hablas tanto, ¿Dónde quedo esa boca?

Tan pronto como cerramos la boca y nuestras sonrisas se borraron, Marco, Fio, Eri y Tarma rieron sin parar, Marco casi se cae de su silla, Yuri y yo solo pudimos reír también, de pronto una mujer en un altavoz dijo "Atención unidades, estamos apunto de salir al cuartel, prepárense todos, salimos en 10 minutos"

**Marco**: Bueno soldados, es mejor comenzar a movernos

Cuando todos terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a la cubierta de vuelo donde nos íbamos a dirigir al cuartel general de la Regular Army , esta vez iba a tiempo y sin prisa de perder el vuelo, adentro nos formaron y nos asignaron por aviones, solo veía como la presencia de Yuri se divida conforme se dividían las filas, después ella me volteo a ver y se despidió con la mano y le respondí la despedida, luego de esperar en la fila, nos pasaron de 1 por 1 a nuestros asientos donde emprenderíamos el viaje que me iba a preparar para cambiar el mundo.

El vuelo había concluido y habíamos dejado el aire para aterrizar, al salir del avión vi un inmenso edificio con un rio cerca de del y con excelentes defensas, el emblema de la Regular Army era lo que mas resaltaba de ese coloso que en este momento se transformara en mi hogar. Lentamente entre al cuartel y de pronto Rumi aparecería para darnos a conocer las instalaciones del cuartel, Rumi nos mostro los lugares donde entrenaríamos, las oficinas y el lugar donde iba a instalarme, después el Mayor Marco Rossi me aviso que tenia que estar a las 11:00am en el salón de entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eran las 9:00am así que tenia 2 horas para instalar mis cosas y acomodar mis ideas.

* * *

**Fin del tercer capitulo, las cosas se pondran mejor ahora que los 2 son mimbros de los PF y Sparrows :)**


	4. El primer dia de entrenamiento

Ahora se viene un capitulo largo, preparense

* * *

Mi pequeña área estaba en orden, vi el reloj y eran las 10:00am tenia tiempo para recostarme en la cama y ordenar mis pensamientos, pensaba en todos los sucesos que me habían llevado hasta ese momento y pensaba lo que me esperaba con los PF, ¿Cuál será mi primera misión?, poco a poco iba perturbándome hasta que reaccione y eran las 10:30, así que para ya no pensar en cosas malas, me fui encaminando a la sala de entrenamiento no sin antes toparme con Rumi, ella me vio y su mirada parecía perdida, después le dije:

**(Aquí nuestro pequeño amigo confundió a Rumi Aikawa con su gemela Madoka)**

-Rumi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvido algo?

-Hola… Busco la sala de entrenamiento para darle un informe al Mayor Rossi, y ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-¿Eh?, me conociste ayer, mi nombre es Alex ¿Recuerdas?

-Alex…

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a la sala de entrenamiento mejor

_*Vaya al parecer todo lo que dicen de Rumi es cierto, siempre perdida, ya veo porque le dicen "El fantasma vagabundo"*_. Cuando íbamos en camino a la sala de entrenamiento Rumi no dejaba de mirarme, como si tuviera algo extraño, definitivamente no quería preguntarle, no imagino que clase de cosas me contaría.

En la sala de entrenamiento Rumi le entrego el informe a Marco que al notar mi presencia dijo "¿Llegando temprano soldado?" y después se nos unieron Tarma, Fio y Eri, el reloj apuntaba las 10:55 y fue cuando Yuri apareció, la salude y antes de que pudiéramos hablar Marco nos dijo:

-Muy bien soldados, no estuvimos en el simulacro para ver de que están hechos, así que aquí y ahora tendremos una sesión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto se trata de que derriben al oponente utilizando sus habilidades de combate sin armas, les advierto que aquí no valen trucos sucios y no se preocupen, trataremos de no hacerles tanto daño, ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Yo levante la mano para que Marco me cediera la palabra

**Marco:** A ver soldado, ¿Qué ocurre?

**Alex:** ¿Nos pueden dar una demostración?

**Marco:** Ay esta bien, a ver Tarma, pasa enfrente

**Tarma:**¿Yo?, demonios justo hoy que traigo diarrea

**Fio:** Creo que no era necesario ese comentario

**Marco:** Bueno ya, ¡En guardia!

Tan pronto como Marco dijo eso, Tarma asumió posición de combate, ambos mantenían su distancia y se acercaban lentamente hasta que Tarma lanzo el primer puñetazo y Marco logro tomarlo pero Tarma le hizo una reversible y casi derriba a Marco, pero este no se dejó y uso el mismo peso de Tarma para no tocar el suelo, después se soltaron y se tomaron de los hombros, Marco pateo la pierna de soporte de Tarma y este se tambaleo y ahí Marco aprovecho para derribarlo, después Tarma se levanto adolorido y dijo:

**Tarma:** Rayos, si no hubiera comido ayer esos frijoles si te hubiera derribado cuando pude

**Marco:** Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras, el marcador sigue a mi favor. Muy bien ya tuvieron su demostración, ahora te toca a ti Alex

**Yuri:** Disculpe la interrupción, pero yo quisiera ver como lo hacen sus compañeras

**Marco:** Ay de nuevo aquí vamos… Fio, Eri, les toca

**Eri:** Ah (suspiro), bueno hace mucho que no combatíamos cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Cierto Fio?

**Fio:** Así es Eri, tengo nuevos trucos (Le guiña el ojo)

**Eri:** Ya veremos ya veremos

Marco les dio la indicación a las mujeres para que se efectuara el enfrentamiento y Eri con un movimiento salvaje tomo de la cabeza a Fio e intento derribarla sorpresivamente, pero Fio si alcanzó a reaccionar y solo su gorra fue la que cayo al suelo, después Eri de nuevo intento derribarla apoyándose con el suelo para impulsarla con las piernas pero de nuevo Fio reacciono y cayo con los pies en el suelo, después antes de que Eri se levantara la tomo del brazo para tratar de hacerle una llave para que se rindiera pero Eri se movió y Fio falló, Eri se veía un poco cansada y Fio mas conservada, ahora ambas mantenían su distancia, de pronto Eri salto en el aire para darle una patada voladora que Fio esquivo con unos reflejos impresionantes y con el mismo movimiento que hizo le dio una patada barrida al pie con el que cayo Eri y después se desplomo al suelo, la Sargento Maestra tomo el brazo de Eri haciendo una llave con lo que Eri termino cediendo

**Fio:** ¡Si!, vaya que por un segundo pensé que no iba a esquivar esa patada

**Eri:** Buenos trucos Fio, a la otra no tendré tanta piedad

Después de esa impresionante demostración Marco nos dijo seriamente

**Marco:** Ahora si no tienen excusa, Alex, te quiero enfrente en este momento

**Alex:** Primero las damas

**Yuri:** ¡Nomas cuando te conviene verdad cabron!

**Marco:** ¡Yuri silencio!, ¡Alex te estoy esperando!

**Alex:** (Suspiro) Esta bien…

Llegue en medio de lo que era el área de combate, se veía que tenia un colchón, al menos mis caídas no serian tan dolorosas, después el Mayor Marco me dio un pequeño consejo antes de empezar me dijo "Trata de anticipar mis movimientos y planea el siguiente movimiento para que me derribes ¿Entendiste?" y yo le respondí "Esta bien", sentí la mirada de Yuri que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la mirada daba a entender que decía "Te van a matar", eso definitivamente no ayudo en nada. Tarma dio la indicación de que comenzara el combate y yo solo estaba en guardia ante cualquier movimiento que Marco hiciera, el me fintaba que me iba a pegar y yo hice un movimiento para esquivar, después Marco fintéo de nuevo y cuando hizo la finta Marco con el otro brazo me quiso golpear pero alcance a reaccionar y esquivarlo aunque sentí como su puño rozo mi cabeza, después me fui sobre sus piernas con los dos brazos pero no pude derribarlo, era demasiado fuerte y después me agarro del estomago con los brazos y me cargó, estaba apunto de derribarme pero me impulse con mi peso a la dirección que me cargo y logre estabilizarme, Marco dijo "Buen movimiento soldado, ahora viene mas enserio", esas palabras me ponían mas alerta y reducían un poco mis intenciones de atacar, después Marco atacó con una patada a mi costado, era muy fuerte para agarrarlo y hacer algo, así que me la cubrí con los brazos, después repitió la patada y me la cubrí pero sorpresivamente Marco hizo un ataque secuencial con su otra pierna que conecto en mi rostro, eso me saco un poco de sangre del labio pero no estaba derribado, Marco dijo "Vamos Soldado aun sigues en pie ataca".

El combate seguía, esta vez decidí saltar para darle una patada frontal y el tomo mi pierna justo como esperaba, con la otra pierna tome impulso y le di una patada apoyando los brazos en el suelo para no caer pero falle y después con el impulso la devolví, logre golpearlo pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegar al Mayor, después dijo "Muy bien" luego aventó la pierna que sostenía pero si logre estabilizarme, después idee un plan, solté un golpe a Marco e intento hacerme lo mismo que a Tarma, solo tuve que dar una rodada para no ser doblegado y quede a la espalda de Marco y quede con su brazo doblegado, después con el otro brazo intento golpearme y también lo tome, tenia sus dos brazos a mi merced, se escucho que Tarma dijo "¿Qué paso Marco, el alumno superó al maestro?" y me prepare para hacerle un suplex para derribarlo y con toda la fuerza que pude lo levanté, pensé que lo iba a derribar pero Marco se impulso con sus piernas para caer de pie quedando a mis espaldas, solo me tomo del cuello y fácilmente me derribo.

Fulminado en el suelo Marco me dijo "Buen combate soldado" y me dio la mano para levantarme y me dijo que saliera del área de combate, cuando iba a donde esta Yuri su sonrisa delataba lo feliz que estaba porque me derribaron, mi labio todavía sangraba y ella dijo "Todavía tienes sangre" con un tono burlón y le dije "No importa el que rie al ultimo rie mejor" después escuche a Fio decirme "Oye eso ya lo había dicho yo", solté una ligera risa y volví a decirle a Yuri "Suerte" ella limpio la sangre de mi labio con sus dedos y paso al frente. Yuri no lucia nerviosa, aunque tampoco lucia segura, Fio le dijo a Eri "Déjame esto a mi, no queremos perder a una Sparrow tan pronto", después Fio paso al frente y le dijo a Yuri "Tranquila Yuri, utiliza mi propia fuerza para derribarme" Yuri estaba tan centrada que no dijo ni una sola palabra después Eri les dio la señal para que empiece el combate.

Al principio Yuri se mantenía al margen con Fio, después soltó una patada lateral y Fio le agarro la pierna y Yuri reacciono bien con una patada con un golpe, no le hizo daño a Fio solo previno que la sometiera, después Fio se acerco con un puñetazo que Yuri solo se cubrió, Fio le dijo "No tengas miedo, atácame, ahora soy tu enemigo en este momento", Yuri no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque con una patada voladora, ella ya sabía que Fio la esquivaría y antes de que Fio le agarrara la pierna ella intento derribarla balanceando su brazo para que Fio cayera con su propio peso pero al parecer la Sargento Maestra reacciono fácilmente y cargo a Yuri de la cintura para derribarla pero Yuri engancho sus piernas en el cuello de Fio y la impulso con sus extremidades inferiores para arrojarla fuera de su presencia. Fio no fue derribada pero si sabia que tenia que subir el nivel, muy entusiasmada dijo "Así se hace Yuri, así se hace", Yuri me volteo a ver por un segundo, note cierta soberbia en su cara pero debo admitir que lo hacia bien, aunque no sabia mucho de cuerpo a cuerpo la gimnasia le brindaba mucha agilidad, después Fio fue la que lanzo una patada voladora que Yuri esquivo fácilmente y Fio repitió la patada barrida que le hizo a Eri, Yuri casi no alcanzaba a saltarla pero lo logró, después antes de que Yuri cayera Fio en un movimiento rápido y extraño agarró de los hombros a Yuri antes de que pudiera ganar equilibrio y se recostó en el suelo para proyectarla por los aires con sus piernas, era todo para Yuri, Fio había ganado.

En el suelo Fio le dijo "Que buen combate Yuri, te felicito, bienvenida a Sparrows", y Yuri entusiasmada le respondió "Gracias", Yuri volvió conmigo y me dijo:

- Nada de sangre aun

-Me parece bien mujer, te felicito

Yuri solo sonrió como ella lo hace ante el reconocimiento

**Marco:** Hey esto aun no acaba, Alex te toca contra Tarma

**Tarma:** No gracias, si peleo de nuevo vamos a tener un accidente aquí

**Eri:** Me parece que tienes miedo Tarma

**Tarma:** ¡Ja! ¿Miedo?, miedo a no llegar al baño será

**Eri:** Esta bien, yo pelearé con el hombrecillo

**Marco:** Esta bien, Alex al centro

**Alex:** Discúlpeme pero no considero adecuado golpear a una mujer

**Eri:** No me subestimes hombrecillo, deja los modales para otro lado

**Marco:** Alex, adelante soldado

**Alex:** Esta bien

Tarma en privado con Marco

**Tarma:** ¿Cuánto crees que dure?

**Marco:** Le doy 5 segundos

**Tarma:** Ne, yo le doy 3

Fio se unió

**Fio:** No sean exagerados… yo le doy 2

Eri no tenia posición de defensa, esperaba que ella se fuera al ataque como lo hizo con Fio y cuando Fio nos dio la señal de que comencemos Eri no hizo absolutamente nada, yo solo esperaba que atacara pero seguía ahí parada, después Eri dijo "¿Qué paso Alex? ¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?", después Tarma le dijo a Fio "Al parecer ya perdiste".

No quería golpear a una mujer pero era solo entrenamiento así que me acerque con pasos cortos para reaccionar ante cualquier ataque sorpresa pero Eri muy segura de si misma mantenía la guardia totalmente baja, después sin pensar solté una patada rápida que Eri se cubrió sin problemas, después con la otra pierna solté otra patada y Eri como sin nada se cubría los ataques, después la escuche decir "Que aburrido" y me agarro la pierna y me intento derribar empujándome pero si alcance a reaccionar en el aire para tomarla del brazo con el que me empujo, cargarla por la cintura e intentar derribarla con el impulso que llevaba pero de nuevo Eri reacciono y con sus piernas se engancho en mi cuerpo, ella mientras me envolvía trataba de golpear mi rostro pero la tome de los brazos, después se impulso hacia atrás para lanzarme con las piernas pero con una rodada hacia al frente seguía en el combate, después de ese movimiento Tarma dijo "Eri el muchacho ya duro mucho de pie ¿No crees?" Eri le respondió "¡Cállate miedoso!, debo admitir que es mas duro de lo que pensé, pero ahora si va enserio".

El combate contra Eri era duro, pero se puso mas duro cuando ella venia salvajemente corriendo hacia a mi, soltó una patada frontal que me cubrí pero después me dio un golpe en la mejilla, dolió pero no me afecto en nada, después me agarro de los hombros, reaccione rápidamente para quitarla y agarrarla como a Marco, todos se impresionaron pensando que había ganado, la tenia a mi merced pero esta vez no intente el suplex, si no que ahora iba a someterla con una llave pero justo cuando le solté un brazo para aplicar la sumisión ella me tomo del brazo con el que aun la sostenía y me lanzo hacia el suelo, no alcance a reaccionar ante la fuerza de Eri y el resultado se vio reflejado en el fracaso, después estaba en el suelo y Eri se paro a un lado de mi, se agacho a decirme "Me equivoque sobre ti chico PF, aun así nunca subestimes a una mujer", después me ayudo a levantarme y Eri me dijo que le pasara a Yuri, Yuri ahora no se veía tan contenta al ver que su oponente era Eri, al llegar Eri dijo "Muy bien Yuri, veamos si eres digna de ser una Sparrow", después Marco les dio la señal para que empezaran.

Lo que me sorprendió del combate fue que ahora Yuri fue la que se lanzo rápidamente al ataque, por un momento sorprendió a Eri pero reacciono y se quito a Yuri que intento derribarla agarrándole las piernas, después a la corta distancia a la que estaban Yuri soltó un rodillazo elevado que conecto en el estomago de Eri, la reacción de dolor de todos fue lo que expreso la magnitud del impacto, Eri alejo a Yuri con una patada lateral y su cara parecía de entusiasmo, ahora fue el turno de Eri para lanzarse al ataque y neutralizo un golpe al rostro que le lanzo Yuri para intentar detenerla, después con el brazo en su poder, Eri pateo la cara de Yuri para evitar que hiciera algo para zafarse y con la pierna le hizo una llave con la cual sometió a Yuri y se rindió, después, la veterana levanto a su compañera y le dijo "Buen trabajo Yuri, sigue así y pronto superaras a Fio", y la Sargento Maestra el escuchar eso solo dijo "¡Oye!" después Yuri se retiraba del área de combate pero Marco le dijo:

**Marco:**Yuri ¿A dónde vas? Todavía tienes que luchar con Alex

Fio intervino

**Fio:**¡Marco eso es injusto!, Yuri acaba de luchar con Eri y Alex ya estaba descansado

**Marco:**Esta bien, pero ahora te toca contra el chico

**Fio:**¿Yo? Rayos, yo y mi boca

**Marco**Alex, vas otra vez

Esta vez iba mas seguro, pero ahora iba con la Sargento Maestra Fiolina Germi, vi como acomodaba su gorra y como sus lentes brillaban ocultando sus ojos, después le dije "Buena suerte" y ella me respondió lo mismo, Yuri pidió ser la que diera la orden de que comencemos y cuando su voz emitió la palabra "Ahora", me acerque a Fio para intentar tomarla del brazo y someterla como a Eri y a Marco, ella lo esperaba y quito mi brazo de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera someterla, ella dijo "Tienes buenos movimientos muchacho pero nada que no haya visto", después Fio me intento derribar con mi peso y cuando me tomo del brazo no intente derribarla si no que con el impulso me pase a su espalda para someterla, por un momento la sorprendí pero ella reacciono en el ultimo segundo para utilizar mi espalda para quedar detrás de mi y aplicar mi propia técnica, pero si pude doblegar la fuerza de Fio y optó por empujarme

Cuando me tambaleaba escuche que Fio venia y con una patada giratoria logre sorprenderla, impacte el rostro de Fio con la patada, sentí como su quijada se movió un poco, sus lentes y su gorra volaron, casi cae al suelo pero logro estabilizarse, yo me quede impactado al ver lo que hice, todos también se quedaron atónitos, ni siquiera Tarma dijo una palabra, después de la patada no supe que hacer solo me acerque diciendo "Sargento perdóneme, no era mi intención…" una patada de Fio de peor magnitud que la mía me derrumbaría y callaría mis palabras, en el suelo solo escuche a Marco decir "Soldado ¡¿Qué has hecho?! , estabas a punto de ganar, ¡En el campo de batalla los enemigos no te van a patear te van a matar!" Fio de nuevo intervino "Marco… esta bien", Fio se acerco a mi me levantó y me dijo "Es bueno que sepas tratar a una dama pero Marco tiene razón Alex, el enemigo es el enemigo y punto… Bien hecho", cuando Fio se acerco con sus compañeros Tarma no pudo evitar quedarse callado y le dijo "Vaya Fio creo que ya no necesitas esa operación de nariz que querías" Fio solo calló, después Marco dijo:

-Muy bien soldados, definitivamente mostraron que son dignos de pertenecer a la Regular Army pero más importante aun demostraron que pertenecen a los PF y a SPARROWS, es todo por ahora, les daremos la indicación de donde nos veremos.

Después Yuri dijo

**Yuri:** Hey esperen un momento, yo no tuve mi combate con Alex

**Marco:** Yuri eso no seria justo, tal y como dijo Fio, Alex esta cansado

**Yuri:** Esta bien esperare a que descanse

**Marco:** Que Alex lo decida

Yuri vio lo que hice, sabe de lo que soy capaz y es por eso que quiere hacerlo, quiere ver si es capaz de superarme, su mirada desafiante no dejaba de seguirme, sus ojos grises me tenían enfocado para ver que decía, ella dijo después:

**Yuri:** Vamos, no tengas miedo

**Marco:** ¿Qué dices Alex?

**Alex:**… Esta bien, lo haré

**Yuri:** Así se habla compañero

Me dejarían descansar 5 minutos antes de luchar contra Yuri, si bien al principio lo dude la seguridad en la cara de Yuri fue lo que me inspiro a luchar contra ella, si no hubiera estado tan segura me hubiera dado miedo de hacerle daño pero al ver su cara el miedo que me da es que ella me haga daño a mi. Corría el tiempo y yo agarraba aire, veía a Fio arreglando sus lentes, me le acerque y le dije:

-Disculpe Sargento, ¿Esta todo bien?

Tarma intervino

_-Alex, llámala Fio, aquí a nadie le gusta que le llamen por su titulo_

-Disculpa Fio, no creí que fuera a golpearte tan fuerte

-Ay tu no te preocupes por eso, yo debo admitir que te subestime, tu y Yuri son grandes soldados y al parecer grandes amigos

-Debo admitir que al principio su lado Aikawa no me pareció agradable pero poco a poco ella me fue demostrando que no solo es una gran guerrera si no que también tiene un gran corazón y un gran espíritu que combinado con su deseo de cambiar el mundo hacen de ella una persona que merece ser mi amiga y compañera de batalla

-¡Wow! Eso me huele a otra cosa

Cuando Fio dijo eso me sonroje mucho y le dije

-¡No como crees!... digo solo la he conocido 2 días, nada serio

-¡Ja! Y ¿Por qué decidiste luchar contra ella?

-Al principio no quería, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero al ver la seguridad en su cara, me inspiro mucha confianza para luchar contra ella, Yuri esta tan segura de si misma que el que debe tener miedo soy yo

-Cuídate de ella, es mejor tenerla de tu lado, puede ser una enemiga muy peligrosa, pero puede ser aun una más peligrosa aliada

-De eso no hay duda

Después Marco nos interrumpió y dijo

-Bueno Alex ya fue mucho, ya descansaste ahora si a luchar

Pase al centro del área de combate donde Yuri me esperaba ansiosamente, esa pequeña sonrisa burlona intentaba inyectarme miedo pero solo conseguía darme confianza y le dije:

-Ya veremos si sonríes después de esto

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba contando las veces que me molestabas?, creo que este es un buen momento de cobrarlas

-Ahórrate las palabras para después, por ahora buena suerte… compañera

-Buena suerte… compañero

Después Tarma dijo

**Tarma:** ¡Wow! Pelea de novatos, esto será interesante

**Eri:** Si, no hay manera de que el chico pueda con Yuri

**Marco:** ¡¿Qué?!, Olvidas que casi te derriba Eri

**Eri:** Si, casi lo hace pero aun así Yuri ganara

**Fio:** Oye Marco, creo que Eri tiene razón, las mujeres también podemos ganarle a algunos hombres

**Tarma:** Fio eres la menos indicada para decir eso, o ¿Esa patada te ocasiono perdida de memoria?

**Fio:** ¡Claro que no Tarma!, baje la guardia, Yuri no lo hará ¡Vamos Yuri!

**Marco y Tarma:** ¡Acaba con ella Alex!

**Fio y Eri:** ¡Vamos Yuri!

**Fio:** Demuestra que las Sparrows sabemos como patear traseros

**Marco:** Alex eres PF ya tienes la victoria asegurada

Luego de que acabo el dialogo, levante mis dos manos y ella las choco y ahora si estábamos listos para el combate, Yuri no dejaba de verme, su mirada me atrapaba y me enfoque solo en ella, después Marco nos dio la señal y comenzó el combate, me acerque rápidamente a Yuri y los dos nos tomamos de los brazos, debo admitir que era fuerte pero aun así no lograba doblegarme, después me repitió el rodillazo que le dio a Eri, casi sentía que me sacaba el aire y Yuri aprovecho ese momento para tratar de derribarme pero me plante bien en el suelo y solo termino empujándome, hubo una pequeña pausa y en su cara se veía una sonrisa y una mirada que expresaban la intensidad y la emoción que sentía, yo también me sentía emocionado, ella era un rival digno así que me acerque a ella y le di una patada giratoria que ella esquivo agachándose e intento contraatacar con un gacho a la cara pero di un paso atrás para esquivarlo, intento golpear mi costado pero tome su brazo lo torcí, patee sus costillas y antes de que pudiera hacer mas una patada rápida de Yuri me haría alejarme de ella. Después Yuri salto para darme una patada, con una pierna solo fintéo y con la otra si me ataco, me sorprendió con un impacto en el pecho pero aun así estaba de pie, ella insistía en atacarme pero ahora lo hacia con los puños, me cubría todos sus golpes, y trate de sorprenderla tomando su brazo y lo único que logre fue darle una patada frontal en el estomago que al parecer no la alejo suficiente y trato de golpearme con su puño directo a mi rostro y afortunadamente logre esquivarlo, vi que ese momento era perfecto y también intente golpearla en el rostro pero ella también venia con otro puñetazo, ninguno de los dos esperaba ese golpe y un pequeño giro de cabeza nos salvo a los dos, después yo tome el brazo con el que me había golpeado y ella tomo el mío, estábamos frente a frente, tenia una respiración sumamente agitada y su mirada de guerrera la tenia a unos cuantos centímetros sintiendo como penetraba mi mirada pero aun así no era suficiente para asustarme.

El combate era intenso, Yuri y yo nos soltamos y yo retrocedí para evitar un ataque sorpresa, pero luego di un paso al frente para tratar de conectar la patada giratoria con la que casi derroto a Fio, ella la esquivo y le pego a mi pierna de apoyo, casi caigo al suelo pero alcance a poner las manos en el suelo para impulsarme hacia arriba y patear la cara de Yuri que se desestabilizo, de nuevo intente derribarla tomándola del cuello pero ella me tomo del brazo y me aplico una llave, mi fuerza superior casi me liberaba pero no se de donde Yuri sacaba fuerza para tratar de someterme, después vi como del rostro de Yuri caían gotas de sangre al suelo. Por un momento casi logra someterme pero me libere y le aplique otra llave pero ella en un movimiento ágil se quito e intento hacerme otra pero ahora si alcance a zafarme, después vi que tenia su brazo en una posición incomoda y la agarre de los brazos tal y como agarre a Marco y a Eri, esta vez solo la mantuve un rato, dejando que perdiera su fuerza tratando de liberarse y así la mantuve un buen rato hasta que ella dejo de forcejear por un momento y de pronto la punta de su zapato conectaría en mi frente para soltarla por la mala, eso me dejo un poco desorientado y ese momento Yuri lo aprovecho para darme otra patada en la mejilla que casi me derriba si no hubiera sido por mi rodilla y mi codo que apoye en el suelo de ultimo momento, me levante exhausto, ahora la sangre corría por mi mejilla, la batalla había durado mucho, Yuri también estaba exhausta, la sonrisa de su cara se había borrado, y su mirada se había vuelto mas asesina, en ese momento éramos enemigos y nuestro único objetivo era acabar uno con el otro, después su mirada se noto cierta desesperación, emitió un grito y fue corriendo hacia a mi, salto para darme un rodillazo a la cara pero lo alcance a esquivar pero ella no se rindió y empezó a atacarme con sus puños y sus piernas, era difícil cubrir todos los golpes que me daba así que trate de golpearla pero tomo mi brazo lo torció y golpeo con gran fuerza mi codo, mi brazo casi se fractura, me era difícil moverlo, eso me hizo reaccionar y con un rodillazo en las costillas aleje a Yuri, seguí atacándola aun con el brazo lastimado pero no conseguía hacerle daño, después ella me tomo por los hombros tratando de derribarme y ahí fue cuando aproveche para golpearla en los oídos dejándola aturdida, la tome del cuello y estaba apunto de derribarla pero no se dejaba y mi brazo no podía imprimir mucha fuerza.

En el forcejeo, nos golpeábamos unos a otros pero no nos dejábamos derribar, después Yuri con su rodilla alcanzo mis costillas, eso me sofocó dejando mi guardia baja, ahí fue cuando la mujer intento derribarme tomándome por el cuello para girarme, pero con un ultimo esfuerzo y con el ultimo aliento que tenia reaccione a tiempo cuando me soltó y utilice la poca fuerza que podía imprimir mi brazo para tomarla por la cintura y derribarla ella solo me tomo por el cuello para tratar de no caer pero fue inutil, por suerte para mi hice el movimiento a tiempo y la espalda de Yuri estaba tocando el suelo yo quede encima de ella, Yuri sabia que había perdido y su mirada había cambiado, su respiración agitada se había calmado, cerca de sus ojos una gota de sangre estaba corriendo, lentamente fui recuperando el aire, pero tenia suficiente para decirle con un tono burlón:

-Tienes un poco de sangre

Ella sonrió y después le quite la sangre con los dedos y después Marco nos dijo:

-Hey el combate termino vayan a alborotar las hormonas a otro lado.

En eso me levante y ayude a Yuri a levantarse, en otras circunstancias hubiera restregado mi victoria ante la de Yuri, pero debo admitir que por un momento llegue a pensar que ella iba a salir victoriosa, ella se anticipo a decir:

-Adelante puedes decirlo

-¿Decir que?

-Restregarme tu victoria, ganaste, me derribaste

-Esta bien, diré lo que quise decir desde el momento que estábamos en el suelo… Gracias

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gracias?!

-Si, gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Porque con nadie hubiera tenido otro enfrentamiento tan intenso mas que contigo, debo admitir que por un momento pensé que estaba derrotado, y sabes, podrán derrotarme muchas personas, pero si tú lo haces, créeme que me sentiría orgulloso de saber que fue una guerrera como tu, compañera

-¡Wow!... Alex…

Tarma intervino

**Tarma:** ¿Qué paso Yuri? ¿Ahora fue Alex el que te dejo sin aliento? Jaja

**Fio:** Siempre tienes que arruinar todo verdad

**Marco:** Silencio, Yuri, Alex, excelente combate, nos demostraron que a su nivel son de los mejores peleadores, Alex felicidades por tu victoria, aunque si fuera tu no festejaría tan rápido, Yuri puede superarte en cualquier momento

**Alex:** Gracias Marco

**Tarma:** Ahora si Eri, lo que apostamos, no te hagas

**Eri:** Nunca recuerdas nada, pero bien que ahora si recuerdas la apuesta

**Yuri:** ¿Qué apostaron?

**Fio:** Ellos apostaron un burrito de la cafetería

**Tarma:** Y Gracias a ti Alex ahora ¡No tengo que gastar para comer rico!

**Eri:** Y luego por que te da diarrea

**Yuri:** De veras que no los entiendo, pero bueno muchas felicidades Alex

Yuri alzo su mano para que la chocara, pero por el daño que me hizo no la podía levantar

**Alex:** Muy graciosa Yuri, recuerda que no puedo levantar el brazo ¡Después de que casi lo fracturas!

**Yuri:** Ups Ji ji

**Marco:** Bueno soldados es todo por hoy, Alex te recomiendo ir a enfermería, no esfuerces tu brazo, puede llegar a complicarse mas.

**Alex:** Esta bien

**Yuri:** Si quieres te acompaño

**Eri:** Yuri espera, Fio y yo queremos invitarte a comer algo para darte una bienvenida, tú sabes, solo Sparrows

**Yuri:** Oh, esta bien… lo siento por tu brazo Alex

**Alex:** descuida sanará

Después Yuri se fue con Fio y Eri y yo tome mi camino a la enfermería, batallé para encontrarla pero a final de cuentas se presentó ante mis ojos la enfermería, cuando entre espere a que me atendieran pero nadie salía, luego vi a Rumi **(Esta vez si acertó de gemela)** que llegaba cargando una mochila exageradamente cargada con cosas, rápidamente fui a ayudarla a cargar las cosas y me dijo:

-Uff gracias Alex

-De nada, por cierto ¿Qué traes aquí Rumi?

-Medicinas, vendas, objetos de enfermería, ¿Qué te paso Alex?

-En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tu prima casi me fractura el brazo, pero no veo a quien me atienda

-Yo soy la que atiende la enfermería por ahora, santo Dios, te tengo que sacar una radiografía y ahí ver si no tienes una fisura o una fractura, ven vayamos a sacarte la radiografía

Solo a ella se le ocurrió tomarme del brazo lastimado para llevarme al lugar donde me tomarían la radiografía, después me dijo "no te muevas, extiende el brazo" con una ligera molestia pero al fin Rumi tomo las radiografías, después las valoró y me dijo:

-Al parecer no es nada grave, tu hueso esta intacto al parecer solo fue el impacto, como quiera tomate estas pastillas, ponte esta pomada con una venda y trata de no usar mucho el brazo en al menos una semana

-¡Una semana! , Wow es mucho tiempo

-Lo lamento, pero si no quieres que empeore obedece, esas lesiones no son tan leves como piensas, en cualquier momento tu hueso se puede astillar y para eso te tendríamos que…

-Si esta bien Rumi ya entendí, gracias por atenderme, hasta luego

-Ok, hasta luego Alex

Luego de la triste noticia decidí ir a mi lugar de asentamiento para seguir las indicaciones de Rumi.

* * *

**Fin del 4to capitulo, apenas es el comienzo de esta inquietante aventura :)**


	5. Yuri gana su primer batalla

**(Narración temporal de lo que vivía Yuri)**

Mientras tanto en la cafetería con Yuri, Fio y Eri…

**Yuri: **Muchas gracias estuvo muy rico.

**Fio: **Nos da gusto tenerte como nueva compañera Yuri

**Yuri**: A mi me da gusto ser parte de Sparrows, no pude haber elegido mejores compañeras que ustedes

**Fio: **O tal vez si…

**Yuri: **¿A que te refieres?

**Eri: **No te hagas Yuri, Fio y yo te descubrimos

Las dos chicas tenían una sonrisa burlona

**Yuri: **¡Ya díganme!

**Eri: **El chico PF es tu objetivo

Eri y Fio rieron

**Yuri: **¡¿Qué?! No entiendo porque dicen eso

**Fio: **Yuri se nota en como lo miras y en como interactúan los dos

Yuri se puso roja de la cara

**Yuri: **Pero… llevo poco conociendo a Alex, además no creo que el sienta algo por mi…

**Fio: **Pues déjame decirte que el chico PF te quiere mas de lo que piensas Yuri…

**Yuri: **¿El te dijo algo?

**Fio: **¡Me dijo cosas demás!

La cara de Yuri parecía que ardía del rubor, su cara de impresión la llevo a casi levantarse de la silla para preguntarle a Fio

**Yuri: **¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

**Eri: **¡Wow! Se puso peor que cuando luchaba con el

**Fio: **¡Jaja! Cierto, pero bueno ese no es el caso, el caso es que antes de que ustedes lucharan Alex se acerco a mi a pedirme disculpas por haberme pateado, le dije que no había problema que estaba bien, que ustedes son buenos soldados y grandes amigos, después el me respondió que al principio le parecías alguien molesta pero que le demostraste que eras una guerrera de gran corazón y espíritu que hacen que el se sienta bien tenerte como amiga y como compañera de batalla.

**Yuri: **¿Enserio Alex dijo eso?...

**Fio: **Si mi memoria no me falla, si

**Eri:** Uh pues ahí ya fallo la cosa

**Yuri: **Debo admitir que Alex ha vivido cosas difíciles y a veces es distante con los demás, el es una persona muy fuerte pero a pesar de eso, es una persona que nunca deja atrás su lado humano, su lado sensible y me lo ha demostrado, por fuera puede ser el chico alejado y cerrado pero por dentro esta una persona sensible que tiene mucho que brindar al mundo, una persona que necesita de los otros para sacar lo que lleva dentro, tiene aquello que me inspira a crear un mundo mejor, no se que sea esta sensación, no la puedo llamar amor aun pero Alex no solo es un soldado, es mi compañero de batalla

Eri y Fio casi lloraban de lo hermoso que fue eso

**Eri: **Tranquila Yuri, puedes confiar en nosotras, aun cuando somos soldados tenemos sentimientos hacia otras personas

**Fio: **Si, como Eri con Tarma

Eri se sonrojo como un tomate

**Eri: **¡¿Qué?!, ¡Fiolina Germi!

**Fio: **Oye tranquila ¡Ja!, admítelo, te mueres por Tarma, siempre que arregla sus motocicletas no puedes evitar dejar de mirarlo

**Eri: **Admito que cuando hace eso es sexy, pero tu admite que Marco te vuelve loca que hasta conservaste su bandita que te presto un día que no tenias tu gorra

**Fio: **Ahh… pues, pues… si tienes razón

**Eri: **Lo vez Yuri, no tiene nada de malo, somos personas que son capaces de sentir a pesar de que tengamos que tener al cabeza fría.

**Yuri: **Cierto, es solo que aun no estoy segura de esto, necesito tiempo para pensar en eso

**Fio:** Muy bien por ahora tenemos que irnos

**Yuri:** Fue un placer pasar este rato con ustedes compañeras

**Eri:** También nos da gusto Yuri, descansa y… suerte con el chico PF

La cara de Yuri se puso un poco roja de las mejillas y se despidió, en el camino a su dormitorio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Fio, se topaba con los obstáculos y con personas por estar hundida en sus pensamientos, ese día el sueño termino con todos sus pensamientos dejando la realidad a un lado para soñar, o al menos así seria hasta que las trompetas interrumpirían su sueño, sus ojos no se querían abrir pero con una fuerza sobrehumana los abrió y se puso de pie, tomo una ducha rápida, disfrutaba mucho del sonido del agua y de la sensación que sentía que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo pero tenia obligaciones que atender y puso fin a aquella relajante actividad, se seco y se coloco frente al espejo contemplándose viendo como sus cabellos negros desordenados, con un peine pasaba con suaves cepilladas deshaciéndose los nudos que se le hacían, después enrollo su cabello con la figura de origami, se vistió adecuadamente y partió a la sala de entrenamiento con armas, a medio camino vio a Alex, por un momento se detuvo y recordó la platica que tuvo ayer con Fio y Eri, solo se quedo mirándolo esperando a que volteara y cuando sus ojos se miraron Alex sonrió y la saludo a distancia, Yuri se quedo inmóvil y reacciono tarde al saludo de Alex, después la chica se acercaba a Alex cuando de repente su prima Madoka iba cargando unas cosas y choco con Alex tirando todo al suelo, Alex levanto las cosas rápidamente y le dijo:

-Lo siento tanto perdón

-Oh no te preocupes Alex

Después Madoka noto las vendas en el brazo de Alex y le dijo preocupada

-¡¿Qué te paso ahí Alex?!

-¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas que me atendiste ayer?, bueno te recuerdo que tu prima Yuri casi me fractura el brazo

Yuri de lejos veía como dialogaban, en su interior ocurría una batalla, notaba algo distinto en Madoka, en su manera de verlo, la curiosidad la mataba por dentro y se fue acercando

-¡¿Yuri esta aquí?! ¡Oh santo Dios! Tengo mucho tiempo sin verla

-Rumi ¿Qué te sucede? Ya hablaste con Yuri antes…

Yuri se integro a la plática

**Yuri: **Si serás tonto Alex, Rumi tiene una gemela, ella es Madoka Aikawa, mi prima

**Alex: **¡Oh! Ya veo, disculpa Madoka

**Madoka: **No importa jeje, ¡Y que bueno que te veo Yuri tanto tiempo!

**Yuri: **Si lo se prima, y tu Alex tenemos que ir al campo de entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas?

**Alex: **Cierto lo olvidaba

**Madoka: **Alex… ¿Puedo ser la primera en firmar tu vendaje?

**Alex: **Ehh… claro Madoka

Madoka saco un plumón y firmo "Madoka 3"

**Alex: **Gracias, por cierto ¿A dónde llevas todo esto?

**Madoka: **Tengo que llevar estos uniformes a la lavandería pero son muchos… **(El tono de voz de Madoka insinuaba a Alex a que lo ayudara)**

**Alex: **Si quieres te ayudo

Yuri intervino

**Yuri: **¡Alex tenemos que ir a entrenar!

**Alex: **¡Oye tranquila!, no me tardo ni 5 minutos en ayudar a Madoka, llegare temprano

**Yuri: **Haz lo que quieras…

**Madoka: **Adiós prima, gusto en saludarte

**Yuri: **Si adiós…

Su despedida fue seca, mientras mas se alejaban mas tenia ganas de sacar esa rabia que tenia dentro, ella pensaba_ "Madoka le pone un anzuelo y este idiota se lo traga fácilmente"_, pero decidió no verlos y fue al campo de entrenamiento, al parecer llego muy temprano ya que ni siquiera Fio ni Eri habían llegado, solo se quedo contemplando las nubes esperando a que alguien llegara. **(Retomando a Alex)**

Los apestosos uniformes fueron llevados a la lavandería y Madoka no dejaba de agradecerme por haberla ayudado, yo aun no sabía distinguir a las gemelas y le pregunte a Madoka:

-Oye, ¿Qué es lo que te diferencia de Rumi?

-Si notas bien mi color de cabello es castaño, y tenemos un lunar cerca del pecho que nos hace diferentes

-¿Enserio? ¡Ja! Que genial

-¿Te parece?... También… hay otra cosa…

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?

-Mis ojos son de un color un poco mas claro que el de Rumi ¿No lo notas?

-Sinceramente, no

-Ohh… bueno acércate más para que lo veas…

Madoka me tomo de la cabeza y me puso cerca de su rostro, a decir verdad no se que pretendía Madoka ya que no encontré diferencia alguna, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso ya que se me iba a hacer tarde y le dije:

-Bueno tendría que ver a Rumi para notar la diferencia, se me hace tarde, adiós Madoka

-Adiós Alex

Me disponía a irme pero Madoka dijo mi nombre, voltee y me dijo "Recupérate pronto" con una sonrisa coqueta que casi no note por llevar prisa. Cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento solo estaba Yuri pero justo cuando llegue también llegaron Marco, Fio, Eri y Tarma, llegue con Yuri y ella me dijo:

- Te salvaste por poco cabron

Su reacción me pareció un poco agresiva y le dije:

-Yuri ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Nada solo no me hables…

Y se marcho enojada, después Tarma llego y me dijo:

-¿Qué le hiciste muchacho?

-Sinceramente no se que la pudo hacer enojar tanto

-Acabas de invocar el infierno Alex… mucha suerte

-Eso no me ayuda sabes

Sinceramente yo no quería que mi compañera estuviera enojada conmigo, fui a insistirle:

-Yuri, por favor dime que te hice, somos compañeros no podemos estar peleados, por favor

Y me respondió:

-Te dije que no me hablaras, o que ¡¿Estas sordo?!

Se volvió marchar, trate de buscar en mi mente que le hice para que ella se enojara de esa manera, Eri llego a mi diciéndome

-¿Qué le hiciste chico?

-Te juro que no le hice nada, yo creo esta en sus días

-Si… en sus días… cuídala, es tu compañera de batalla ¿No?

-¿Tu como supiste de eso?

Ahora Eri también se portaba extraño, sin duda las mujeres son un libro de misterios que uno nunca acaba de explorar pero en fin, decidí enfocar mi mente en el entrenamiento, esta vez nos darían armas reales, empezamos con una pistola normal, era ligera, con buena velocidad de ráfaga, un bonito ejemplar, pero le pedí a marco que me diera munición para mi pistola de mi padre, me lo concedió y nos dijo "Muy bien soldados, en el simulacro manejaron armas de entrenamiento, ahora son armas reales, atrás de los obstáculos están muñecos que saldrán de manera aleatoria, tendrán que dispararles, el que le dispare a menos muñecos, hará 100 abdominales extra y le pagara la cena a alguien para que se pongan listos, ¿Alguna duda?"…. "No, excelente, ¿Todos listos?...Ahora", después de esa señal todos nos distribuimos.

Estaba al pendiente de cada obstáculo hasta que el sol que me alumbraba directamente era bloqueado por un muñeco y le dispare, punto para mi, iba disparándole a todos los muñecos que veía fallando muchos tiros debido a que no tenia mucha experiencia con armas además de que mi brazo me dolía al levantarlo, voltee un segundo para ver el progreso de todos y a simple vista parecía que me superaban y decidí aumentar el paso, después al dar vuelta en un obstáculo me tope de frente con Yuri, solo nos miramos un segundo no sabia que hacer, solo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y después Yuri paso por un lado de mi golpeándome el costado donde tengo el brazo lesionado, al parecer a ella no le importaba saber nada de mi.

Después de haber derribado algunos muñecos, pareciera que Yuri y yo teníamos los mismos muñecos derribados, me dolía mucho el brazo y falle mi oportunidad ante otro muñeco, después cuando di vuelta detrás de un obstáculo vi a Yuri apuntándome, yo me impresione, y me quede parado y ella dijo "No te muevas si no quieres morir", después ella respiro hondo y disparo el arma que impacto con un muñeco que estaba justo atrás de mi, después Marco sonó una chicharra que nos indicaría que la actividad terminó, después todos nos reunimos e hicimos un recuento de los muñecos que habíamos disparado y el marcador final fue:

Marco: 17

Fio: 16

Tarma: 15

Eri: 15

Yuri: 11

Alex: 10

Marco al ver mi pobre resultado me dijo:

-Alex ¿Que ocurrió?

-Lo siento Marco, me era difícil apuntar con el brazo lesionado

-Bueno, ni hablar, perdiste y ahora harás abdominales, y ¿A quien eliges para pagarle la cena?

En el momento que Marco pregunto eso Yuri trato de alejar su vista de la mía, pero era inevitable que no la eligiera a ella y mi respuesta hacia a Marco fue

**Alex: **Bueno Yuri, nos vemos a las 8 en Cafetería

**Tarma: **¿Qué paso Alex?, pensé que nos llevábamos bien

**Fio:** Déjalos Tarma, ellos pueden ser los únicos compañeros normales de este lugar

**Yuri: **Me gustaría hacer una sugerencia ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos a la suerte?

**Marco: **¿Qué pasa Yuri? ¿No quieres?

**Yuri: **¡No! Giren la pistola y al que le toque, ya si me toca a mi esta bien aceptare

**Marco: **Esta bien…

Marco giro la pistola, el cañón giraba señalando a cada una de las personas que se encontraban alrededor, en la cara de Yuri se veía que rogaba por que el cañón no la señalara, la pistola se veía que poco a poco bajaba su intensidad, el cañón apuntaba lentamente a Tarma pero aun no se detenía y llego hasta Fio, ahí era cuando estaba perdiendo velocidad cuando se dirigía a Yuri, se quedo a medio camino la pistola pero estaba mas orientada a Yuri que a Fio, después Yuri dijo:

**Yuri: **Muy bien Fio, ya tienes la cena de hoy

**Marco:** Ya Yuri, te toco a ti, no protestes

**Yuri:** Esta bien…

**Alex: **Entonces te veo a las 8

**Yuri: **Si ya que

Después nos pusieron un circuito de entramiento donde teníamos que correr, pasar por debajo de una cama de alambres, saltar un obstáculo y disparar a los muñecos que salieran, después de completar el circuito con la pistola, nos dieron una Heavy Machine gun, disparaba buenas ráfagas en poco tiempo, me fue fácil dominarla, después nos dieron un Rocket Launcher, era un poderoso lanza misiles, con este tuve un poco mas de dificultad por el brazo pero logre hacerlo bien, después un Flame Shot que era algo así como un lanzallamas potente era lo siguiente, era fácil de manejar y ligero, al terminar ese Marco nos dijo "Esta es un arma muy sencilla se llama Enemy Chaser, esta va a seguir a sus enemigos pero tienen que apuntar hacia la dirección donde se encuentran", la Enemy Chaser era un arma sencilla pero un poco pesada de cargar, luego nos dieron una Laser Gun, un devastador laser que me fue un poco difícil de manejar ya que no podía mantener bien el pulso pero se torno en una de mis favoritas, luego nos dieron un arma estratégica, mas que enfocarse en el daño el uso del arma puede darnos una ventaja sobre el enemigo, el llamado Drop Shot disparaba bombas que rebotan hacia los objetivos saltando obstáculos, fue un arma fácil de usar para mi aunque para Yuri no tanto, después nos entregarían una Shotgun, al disparar con esa arma me dolía un poco el brazo debido al poder pero era sencilla de manejar, luego Marco nos entrego una Iron Lizard, estos disparaban proyectiles que se movían por el suelo a gran velocidad provocando una explosión, era fácil de usar y un poco aburrida para mi, después nos aislaron a un campo mas amplio donde nos dieron una Súper Grenade, un arma muy poderosa y devastadora que provocaba grandes explosiones, aunque era difícil apuntar bien para mi.

Debido a mi brazo no pude utilizar al 100 % las armas, el circuito fue agotador, pero mas agotador aun fueron las 100 abdominales que tuve que hacer por haber perdido, después de que terminamos Marco dijo "Muy bien soldados, es todo por hoy, Alex, no olvides la cena y Yuri haz lo posible por llegar", ella no dijo nada y se marcho, sinceramente me entristecía un poco ver lo que mi compañera con la que había hecho un pacto para que nada nos pasara estuviera enojada conmigo, pero ya no quería intentar arreglar las cosas ya que se podía enojar mas, así que fui a mi dormitorio para bañarme y relajarme un rato antes de la cena con Yuri. **(Otra vez pasamos con Yuri)**

La sargento Maestra Fio se acerco con Yuri que la veía triste y enojada, Fio se cuestionaba por que fue así con Alex sin razón aparente, y fue con la novata a preguntarle:

-Yuri ¿Todo bien?

-Creo

-¿Qué paso hoy? Pareciera que Alex hizo estallar una bomba

-Nada, enserio, no quiero hablar de el

-Yuri, somos compañeras, la confianza es algo muy importante, tal vez sean asuntos personales que no me interesen pero quiero ayudarte, por favor déjame ayudarte

-Bueno ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué trataste así a Alex? Todo lo que paso ayer pareciera que lo dijo otra Yuri

-Es que… es tonto, de hecho no se porque lo trate así…

-¿Puedo saber?

-Bueno es que en la mañana lo vi, lo iba a saludar pero llego Madoka mi prima, y la vi con otras intenciones, ella fingía ser muy no se, muy frágil e inocente y lo peor es que Alex mordió el anzuelo, eso fue lo que me dio coraje, luego le dije que me acompañara al campo pero Madoka lo convenció en que lo ayudara a llevar unos uniformes a la lavandería, ósea si soy tan importante para el, ¿Por qué me abandona? Y lo peor es que me abandona por mi prima

-Oh ya veo… Yuri el amor es una guerra donde tu peor enemigo puedes ser tu misma, no hagas que esos celos te conviertan en tu enemiga, y tampoco conviertas en tu enemiga a Madoka, si siente cosas por Alex va a hacer lo que pueda para pasar tiempo con el, pero tu no tienes que sentirte así, tu confía en ti pero mas importante confía en Alex y las cosas van a tomar su rumbo normalmente

-Fio… ¿Crees que Alex quiera hablarme todavía?

-¡Claro que si!, el a toda costa quería ir contigo a cenar, esta es tu oportunidad Yuri, escúchalo y dile lo que le tengas que decir.

-¡Gracias Fio!

-De nada Yuri, ahora ve a descansar y a prepararte

Su compañera Fio le había dado un punto de vista que cambio la realidad a como la veía Yuri, ella ahora estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho, ella en el amor nunca había tenido suerte, siempre estuvo llena de falsas promesas, sentimientos falsos, y engaños, llena de un dolor peor que el físico, ella había tomado la postura de no volver a enamorarse de un hombre pero cuando conoció a Alex, aunque fuera poco, vio que el naturalmente el era una persona de sentimientos verdaderos y sin malicia alguna, vio que tal vez podía volver a confiar en un hombre de nuevo, pero verlo con Madoka le hizo pensar que Alex era como todos los demás chicos que le habían hecho daño, pero Fio le hizo ver otro punto de vista, y ahora tenia que arreglar las cosas con Alex.

Después de haber descansado un poco y de haber "ensayado" lo que le iba a decir a Alex, se vistió, se puso un perfume y salió rumbo a la cafetería, no quería llegar tarde ni un segundo, después el olor a comida la llamaba al lugar de encuentro con Alex, al acercarse mas, pudo ver a lo lejos al chico y mientras se acercaba lo veía angustiado y un poco nervioso, se detuvo en la puerta y antes de entrar tomo aire y entro, prefirió evitar contacto visual con el chico pero ella sabia que el lo miraba, sentía el peso de su mirada, sus pensamientos estaban hechos bolas, todo lo que había "ensayado" no sirvió de nada y le tomo unos segundos antes de caminar hacia Alex. **(Retomando a Alex)**

Ahí estaba ella en la puerta de la cafetería, no sabia si aun estaba enojada, no sabia que le iba a decir, ¡Dios mío!… después ella paso por paso se acercaba a la mesa, no me dirigía la mirada, ¡Todo esta perdido!, pero esta bien, no diré nada que la pueda hacer enojar. Después la chica lentamente se sentó en la silla, el olor de la comida era reemplazada por el olor hipnotizante de su perfume y después de que se sentó enfrente, nada mas nos mirábamos frente a frente, hubo un tiempo de silencio incomodo, batallaba para sostener su mirada y para romper el hielo dije:

-Y… ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

Ella no decía nada, creo que aun estaba enojada, después ella vio el menú, me volteo a ver y dijo:

-No hay nada que se me antoje en este momento…

Aun estaba enojada, ya no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decirle para calmarla, por dentro sentía como todo se derrumbaba, sentía algo muerto dentro de mi, como si ella me hubiera abandonado en el campo de batalla, solo me resigné a decirle

-Yuri… sinceramente no se que hice mal, todo parecía tan bien, sinceramente nunca pensé que fueras a ser una persona tan importante para mi, y ahora me doy cuenta de la importancia que tienes y que al no estar cerca de mi en el campo de batalla me destruye… no sería nadie de no ser por ti, tu me cambiaste mi mundo y aunque estés enojada conmigo seguiré agradecido por haberme dado esa inspiración de luchar para cambiar el mundo. No te exijo que me vuelvas a hablar ni nada de eso, solo te pido una explicación, te aseguro que aunque no este de acuerdo con esa explicación si tú quieres me alejare de ti, pero por favor por el pacto que hicimos, dime que te hizo enojar tanto por favor.

Yuri tenia una cara de shock, en sus ojos grises se reflejaba como mis palabras rompían los limites de su mente, por un momento sus ojos brillaron mas debido a las que lagrimas brotaban sobre ellos, su cara expresaba sufrimiento cuando sus sollozos se hacían presentes, Yuri fue pronto corriendo al baño, fui pronto a alcanzarla pero cuando vi que se dirigía al baño la deje. Yuri no salía de baño, por fuera solo se escuchaba su llanto y unos golpes a la pared, también escuchaba como limpiaba su nariz, fácilmente tardo mas de media hora en el baño, después, se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban y decidí alejarme un poco de la entrada, después salió ella con una cara hinchada de tanto llorar, me vio, se acerco y me abrazo muy fuerte diciéndome

-¡Por favor Alex, olvida lo que paso, si quieres no me perdones pero olvida que paso esto!

-Yuri, yo no me puedo enojar contigo, te perdono pero no entiendo lo que me pides

-¡Solo olvida como te trate, fue algo tonto e infantil pero solo olvídalo por favor y no te alejes de mi vuelve a ser mi compañero de batalla por favor!

-Yuri, hare lo que me pides, es difícil ya que aun estoy muy confundido pero solo prométeme que no te volverás a enojar sin razón

-Lo prometo, enserio no se en que estaba pensando, tu eres la persona que me ayuda a inspirar mis deseos de cambiar el mundo como nadie lo hace, sin ti no tendría esa motivación que me hace ser lo que soy, yo también te necesito, por eso somos compañeros y como habíamos pactado no dejare que nada, escúchalo bien eh, ¡No dejare que nada me separe de ti!

-Yuri…

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Lo que me has dicho es uno de los mas grandes logros que eh obtenido en mi vida, tu eres una guerrera peligrosa que cualquier enemigo puede temer pero saber que yo te inspiro a ser esa mujer con ese deseo entusiasta de cambiar el mundo a toda costa, me hace sentir como si ya hubiera ganado la guerra, yo nunca, pero nunca jamás dejare que algo malo te pase ¡Nunca!... compañera

En ese momento Yuri y yo nos abrazamos, nada mas nos importaba mas que unir nuestros cuerpos en ese cálido abrazo, y mas que el abrazo lo que nos unía era la reconciliación, la unión de dos engranes que de nuevo volvían a funcionar, los dos engranes de una maquina imparable que solo nosotros mismos podíamos destruir si nos separábamos. Al terminar el abrazo, me separe pero seguía tomando su mano con dos dedos, una sonrisa era lo que no me podía apartar mi mirada de ella hasta que el estomago de Yuri rugía del hambre, en eso recordé la indicación de Marco y le dije a Yuri:

-Oye ya van a cerrar, dime que quieres de comer rápido

-Ay perdón no recordaba, pues vayamos a ver que hay

.Bueno, vamos a ver

Cuando me acerque a la persona encargada de atender la cafetería antes de que pudiera decirle algo me dijo "Lo siento amigos, es muy tarde para pedir algo, ya vamos a cerrar", en ese momento me entro un ataque de rabia, típico de mi cuando me da hambre y no como, pero bueno después de eso Yuri me dijo:

-Olvida eso Alex, mañana le diré a Marco que si cumpliste

-Yuri gracias por eso pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber, además no dejare a mi compañera sin cenar, vente vamos a mi dormitorio

-¿Para que?

-Te preparare algo de cenar

-¡¿Enserio?!, ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Júzgalo tu misma

-Esta bien

Llegando al dormitorio busque en un cajón a ver si había traído las especias y mis sartenes, después en un topper tenia pollo que había guardado y cubiertos, encendí una pequeña fogata fuera del dormitorio y empecé a cocinar mi comida favorita y mi especialidad… el mole, Yuri solo observaba atenta a lo que hacia y el olor la hipnotizaba y se acerco para oler mas, se acerco tanto que casi se quema pero la aleje un poco, después mientras se cocía bien apague la fogata ya que el fuego directo le iba a afectar al mole, después con la temperatura del sartén el platillo quedo listo, Yuri casi babeando no podía esperar a servirle en un plato, después cuando tenia en su poder el platillo degusto un pedazo, lo saboreo un rato y su reacción fue:

-Esto… ¡Esta riquísimo Alex!, es una bella combinación de un sabor dulce con una sensación ligeramente picosa, ¡Esta perfecto!

-Me agrada que te haya gustado, ese es mi platillo favorito y mi especialidad

.Wow, ¡Quiero mas!

-¡Jaja!, esta bien… ten

Yuri seguía comiendo y comiendo hasta quedar saciada, su estomago estaba a tope, ella solo suspiro y dijo

-Que buena comida…

-Gracias Yuri que bueno que te gusto

-Alex, si no es mucha molestia ¿Me puedes hacer algo de comer cada mes?

-¡Si claro que si!, solo espero poder surtirme de ingredientes para poder cocinar

-Bueno, esa será nuestra tradición

La chica sparrow solo sonrió, se levanto y dijo

-Alex… por un momento pensé que iba a perder a mi compañero de batalla pero este momento me hizo olvidar toda tristeza, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi, mañana nos vemos, no llegues tarde al entrenamiento

-No, llegare temprano, y el que te debe de agradecer soy yo, desde un principio tu siempre fuiste la que siempre hizo mas por mi, yo también pensé que no iba a estar a mi lado mi compañera de batalla pero nunca dude de ti.

Después nos abrazamos para despedirnos, la respiración de Yuri se agitaba un poco, eso me inyectaba una sensación tan extraña que me recorría todo el cuerpo, cuando nos separamos y voltee a ver su cara pero su cabello ocultaba un poco sus ojos grises y con mi mano se los quite de la cara para observarlos y también acaricie un poco su mejilla y su barbilla, Yuri bajo la mirada y se fue y yo decidí hacer lo mismo ya que mañana teníamos que entrenar pero después de que ella dio unos pasos, mi corazón sintió un tiro cuando la voz de Yuri dijo mi nombre y volteé:

-¿Qué pasa Yuri?

-¿También te puedo firmar tu vendaje?

-Seria un honor para ti

-¡Ja!, me hubiera gustado ser la primera…

-…

Ella firmo "Yuri" con una rosa muy original, y me dijo "Recupérate pronto" y ahora si se marcho, yo me acosté en mi cama y así como me acosté el sueño me domino.

* * *

**Aqui Yuri gana su primer batalla... contra los celos, pronto ganara otras batallas pero esas si seran en el campo de batalla**


	6. El dúo peligroso se separa

Al día siguiente las trompetas retumbaron en mi sueño obligándome a despertar, lo primero que me llego a la mente fue la noche de ayer, me levante, me estire, hice la rutina de siempre para prepararme y salir al campo de entrenamiento, mi brazo se sentía mejor, solo era una mínima molestia lo que sentía.

Después al llegar al campo de batalla había múltiples obstáculos que dificultaban la visión, al llegar los 4 soldados veteranos me esperaban, y enseguida de mí llego Yuri por atrás abrazándome y tapándome los ojos diciendo "Alto ahí" yo solo reí y la salude, después Marco dijo:

-Hagan lo que quieran después del entrenamiento, por ahora atención soldados

Y Tarma intervino antes de que marco prosiguiera

-¿Oye Alex, se vale dobletear entre primas o que?

Al parecer vio las firmas en mi vendaje, Yuri lo volteo a ver con una cara seria y Tarma mejor se callo, después Marco prosiguió

**Marco: **Muy bien soldados, como pueden ver el escenario esta repleto de obstáculos que dificultan la visión, se preguntaran para que, es para un entrenamiento de emboscamiento, no todo es salir a la guerra disparando a enemigos, cuando te quedas solo tienes que ser como una sombra para sorprender al enemigo y sobrevivir por tu vida, se pondrán 5 banderas en la cintura, tienen que sorprender al enemigo con su pistola y quitarle una bandera, solo pueden quitar una bandera por emboscada, pueden poner trampas o usen su creatividad para sorprender a sus victimas, solo no lesionen gravemente a nadie, el que colecte menos banderas, lo mismo de ayer… Alex ya perdiste el entrenamiento pasado, si pierdes de nuevo ahora tendrás que pagarle la cena a 2 personas…por cierto, Yuri, ¿Alex te pago la cena?

**Yuri: **Pues déjeme informarle Mayor marco Rossi que ayer mi compañero Alex no me compro mi cena

**Alex: **¡Yuri!

**Yuri: **¡jajajajaja! No me compro la cena… pero me hizo de cenar el mismo

**Eri:** ¡Wow!, ¿Sabes cocinar Alex?

**Alex:** Así es…

**Eri:**¡Wow!, Fio tu también cocinas y nunca nos has preparado nada

**Fio:** Pues ustedes nunca me lo han pedido

**Tarma**: Bueno ahora ya sabemos que Fio no nos quiere, pero tenemos a Alex que nos preparara de comer ahora

**Alex: **¿Qué?... pero… pero no tengo suficientes ingredientes para hacer de cocinar a todos, tendría que comprar mucho

**Fio:** Cierto, yo tampoco tengo ingredientes, por eso no podemos cocinar para ustedes

**Marco:** Bueno si ese es el problema entonces nosotros les ayudamos a pagar los ingredientes

**Alex: **Si lo ponen de esa manera entonces suena bien

**Yuri: **Si, además me dijiste que me harías de cenar mas seguido

**Eri:** ¿Y porque nada mas a Yuri Alex?

**Tarma:** Cierto ¿Por qué nada mas a Yuri? A mi me parece que hay algo que no nos quiere decir

Mi cara estaba que reventaba del rubor, volteé a ver a Yuri con cara de ayuda pero al parecer ella también sentía vergüenza, después Fio dijo

**Fio:** Miren Yuri también esta roja ¡Jajajaja!

**Marco:** Al parecer el gorrión se enamoro del halcón, jajaja

**Yuri:** Pues entonces no seriamos los únicos Fio… Eri…

Cuando Yuri dijo eso Fio y Eri reaccionaron y dijeron:

**Eri:** Bueno ya fue mucha distracción, tenemos que entrenar

**Fio:** Si Marco, di las indicaciones ya

**Marco:** ¿Qué les sucede chicas?... en fin, ya saben lo que deben hacer, agudicen sus sentidos y no se dejen atrapar, todos escóndanse y cuando suene la chicharra será la señal para empezar el entrenamiento, ¿Alguna duda?...¿No?...Bueno, pónganse las banderas y escóndanse por sectores, cuando suene la chicharra empezara el entrenamiento.

Todos nos pusimos nuestras banderas y yo me escondí tras un muro que antes pertenecía a una casa que ahora estaba derrumbada, después el sonido de la chicharra dio el comienzo al entrenamiento de emboscamiento, salí cautelosamente volteando para todos lados sin que nadie me viera, cuidaba mis pasos que se escuchaban cuando tronaban las hojas pero aun así no alertaban a nadie por ahora, intente escuchar pasos, respiraciones o algo que me indicara que alguien estaba cerca de mi pero no detecte nada, a la vista tampoco se detectaba nada, buscaba sombras pero las sombras de los animales era lo único que podía divisar, sin mas tiempo que perder cubrí mi uniforme con tierra para adaptarme mas al ambiente.

No encontraba a nadie, iba de obstáculo en obstáculo escondiéndome haciendo el menos ruido posible hasta que unas pisadas me indicaban que alguien no se encontraba muy lejos, trate de adivinar la trayectoria que tomaría de acuerdo a la dirección de las pisadas así que tome otro camino intentando que nadie me viera cada vez acercándome al punto donde deduje que la persona iba a aparecer, sin acercarme del todo trate de observar quien venia y por ahí venia Tarma, no tenia idea de cómo iba a emboscarlo así que le tendí una trampa, tome una piedra y la lance justo a donde estaban un montón de hojas secas alertando a Tarma, lentamente se dio la vuelta dejando su espalda vulnerable y yo aproveche para acércame a el de obstáculo por obstáculo, cuando lo tuve cerca le dije "¡Alto ahí!" Tarma solo levanto las manos y me dio una bandera, después se marcho con cuidado antes de que alguien lo emboscara de nuevo.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el campo de entrenamiento, pareciera que estaba flotando en el aire debido a que no hacia ruido pero aun así me sentía expuesto, no podía emboscar a todos al mismo así que para cubrir mas espacio cerca de los obstáculos con las manos excave un agujero lo suficientemente profundo y lo cubrí con hojas, de manera que si alguien lo pisaba iba a tropezar, después en otro obstáculo que era como un anuncio lo embarre de un aceite que encontré tirado de esa manera podía ver las pisadas o en todo caso si se manchaban la ropa iban a dejar marca donde se escondieran, me asigne un recorrido de manera que podía estar al pendiente de las dos trampas hasta que la primera victima cayo, me acerque por unos arboles que me ayudaban a esconder un poco mi presencia y vi que Eri había caído, trato de levantarse rápido pero yo ya la tenia apuntada con una pistola, ella solo se resigno a entregarme la bandera e irse antes de que alguien mas la encontrara. Después volví a preparar la trampa y decidí cambiar mi recorrido para no ser descubierto tan fácil.

Nadie caía en mi trampa pero lo que note si fueron manchas de aceite en un obstáculo, aun no se secaba, eso quería decir que había alguien cerca, después en una pared vi como si alguien hubiera pasado su mano por ahí, con mucha cautela me acerque a inspeccionar la mancha y estaba fresca, después cuando me asome vi a Fio y me escondí rápidamente, y sin mas que pensar salí apuntando pero Fio ya no estaba, la había perdido de mi vista cuando el cañón de una pistola toco mi cabeza, ya sabia de que se trataba y cuando volteé pude corroborar que Fio me embosco, con una sonrisa en su boca le entregue la bandera y dijo "gracias por tu cooperación" y me marché.

Estaba perdiendo las banderas que había ganado, no podía perder mas banderas, si no quedaría en la misma posición que cuando empecé así que decidí poner otra trampa pero antes de empezar a hacerlo de nuevo vi manchas en un obstáculo, estaban un poco secas así que ya tenía rato de que alguien paso por ahí, me escondí por si las dudas y para mi desgracia el Mayor Marco me esperaba, sin decir nada solo le entregue la bandera y me marche, ¡Rayos!, ya había perdido otra bandera y quedaba en lo mismo que cuando empecé, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, suponía que el entrenamiento iba a acabar pronto así que agudicé mas mis sentidos y decidí confiar mas en mis instintos.

Quería poner una trampa pero eso me iba a quitar mucho tiempo, solo tuve que confiar en las otras que tenía, al parecer alguien ya había caído en una pero no me percate de quien fue, la desesperación me empezaba a invadir pero aun así me tranquilice y me concentre. Cuando caminaba logre escuchar leves pasos, y mi nariz empezaba a detectar un aroma, ese aroma ya lo había olido antes… era el perfume de Yuri, no sabia por que dirección venia, y lentamente me asome a checar por donde y la vi frente a mi y me escondí rápidamente. Sabia que Yuri no es tan tonta como para no haberme visto así que pensé rápido y vi mi entorno, un tronco hueco que reposaba en el suelo me sirvió para esconderme, ella trato de sorprenderme pero yo no estaba y comenzó a buscarme, después cuando se alejo un poco salí del tronco cuidando de que nadie me viera y seguí a Yuri, su sombra me indicaba a donde iba ella, después me quite un zapato y lo deje en posición como si estuviera escondiéndome y sin que me viera atravesé de un obstáculo a otro con la intención de que volteara y al parecer mordió el anzuelo, Yuri se acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido para tratar de sorprenderme y cuando salto a la emboscarme solo estaba mi zapato, yo apunte con la pistola en su cabeza y le dije "¿Me extrañaste?" y ella volteo, rio ligeramente y me dio la bandera, después se marcho y justo un rato después sonó la chicharra, Marco nos reunió e hizo el recuento de banderas

-**Fio:**6

-**Marco:**6

-**Alex:**6

-**Eri:**5

-**Yuri:**4

-**Tarma:** 3

**Marco:** Alex, excelente desempeño, desgraciadamente tenemos que competir con Fio, Yuri tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, y Tarma al parecer nunca fuiste bueno en estos entrenamientos

**Eri:** No me sorprende, esta mas perdido que Rumi… Sin ofender a tu prima Yuri

**Yuri:** Esta bien

**Marco:** Y bien Tarma, ¿A que hora nos veremos en cafetería?

**Tarma:** Uy Marco, hermano, esta vez le debo a Eri la otra vez que apostamos el burrito, lo siento

**Eri:** ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa de que hayas perdido Tarma?

**Tarma:** ¡Hey vamos Eri!, si quieres te doy un paseo ahorita mismo con la moto

**Eri:** Ya que lo pones de esa manera, no puedo negarlo

**Yuri:** No se vayan a perder tanto tiempo ¡Jaja!

Eri solo miro feo a la chica después de su comentario, luego Marco dijo

**Marco:** Muy bien soldados es todo por hoy, Tarma no olvides las abdominales y la cena, mañana nos veremos en la pista de entrenamiento, tendremos un entrenamiento muy interesante, hasta luego

Después de que Marco dijo eso yo me dirigí a mi dormitorio donde estaba dispuesto a descansar, pero la nostalgia me invadió un rato y tome mi vieja guitarra, esa fiel compañera que me ha acompañado en momentos tanto buenos como malos y sin importar como este, me ha permitido expresar muchas emociones, afine el instrumento y comencé a tocar esa melodía que siempre traía dentro de mi. Estaba atrapado en el sentimiento, nada importaba a mi alrededor, escuchaba pasos, el viento, puertas que se cerraban, pero eso era irrelevante ante el sonido armonioso de la guitarra, después a lo lejos escuche dos voces conocidas, no reconocía exactamente quiénes eran ya que estaban muy lejos pero al acercarse la voz distorsiono el sonido que emitía las cuerdas combinando esa melodía que interpretaba con aquella voz que penetraba su mente, era Yuri... Yuri con Fio, después con el pie abrí la puerta y ahí venia ella con Fio, yo seguía tocando y observando como el cabello de Yuri, mientras mas trágica se ponía la canción, mas sonaban los acordes de la guitarra en mi corazón, perdí la cabeza en ese pedazo de la canción, había olvidado todo cuando una gama de recuerdos invadió mi mente y justo cuando la parte trágica estaba por concluir la voz de Yuri que dijo "Alex" me ocasiono explosión de emociones expresadas en acordes, cuando acabe la canción casi se me salen las lagrimas pero pude retenerlas, después Fio dijo:

**Fio: **¡Wow Alex!, no sabia que tocabas la guitarra, ¿Qué no sabes hacer tu?

**Alex: **Gracias Fio, me hace bien expresar las cosas que no puedo expresar con palabras

**Yuri:** Eso fue hermoso, deberías enseñarme a tocar la guitarra

**Alex: **¿Enserio quieres?, a decir verdad yo creo que tu también serias capaz de expresar mucho mediante algo que no sea tu boca

**Yuri: **No se si me ofendiste o me alagaste

**Alex: **¡Jaja!, perdón no había notado la burla

**Fio:** Mmm me tengo que ir quiero descansar… Adiós chicos

**Alex y Yuri:** Adiós Fio

**Alex:** Hablando enserio Yuri, tu tienes un mundo dentro de ti que se vería bien reflejado mediante la música

**Yuri:** Pues yo si canto ¿Sabias?

**Alex:** ¿Enserio? Que genial, me gustaría algún día poder tocar una canción

**Yuri:** ¡Lo se! Eso estaría genial la verdad

**Alex:** ¿Qué te parece si después de cada entrenamiento nos venimos a practicar una canción?

**Yuri:** ¡Si! ¡Me encanta la idea!

**Alex:** Bueno que te parece si empezamos desde ahora

**Yuri:** Ok, me parece perfecto

Después Yuri y yo salimos a una explanada para no molestar a nadie, nos sentamos y empezamos a ensayar

**Alex:** Mmm, primero quiero escucharte cantar

**Yuri:** Ay que pena…

**Alex:** ¡Por favor!, si queremos tocar una canción necesito escucharte

**Yuri:** Esta bien

Canta i want love

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Yuri cantando era totalmente distinta a la que conocía, es capaz de transmitir tantas cosas, como si sus gritos al cantar llegaran a los limites del planeta permitiendo a todas las personas escuchar su canto, como si su voz fuera capaz de crear nuevas sensaciones, como si su canto fuera capaz de cambiar el mundo…

**Yuri:** ¿Y bien?, ¿No te gusto verdad?

**Alex:** ¡Wow Yuri! ¡Eso fue increíble!

**Yuri:** ¿enserio piensas eso?

**Alex:** ¡Si!, conocí a una Yuri que no había conocido, tu manera de expresarte es única

**Yuri:** ¡Gracias Alex!, debo admitir que cuando te vi tocando la guitarra sentí que no eras tu, como si te hubieras mostrado quien realidad eres, tu manera de interpretar las canciones muestra ese Alex que siempre me da gusto ver, aquel que no muestra temor y le pone entrega a lo que hace sin importar lo que sea, eso es lo que me inspira a crear un mundo mejor

**Alex:** Wow Yuri… cuando estaba tocando y te vi, la melodía y tu se combinaron fue algo totalmente distinto para mi, tu voz fue lo que culmino la cascada de emociones que hacen de este mundo un lugar mejor

**Yuri:** Alex… **(Suspiro)**

Sus ojos grises me miraban con conmoción, me levante y ella se levanto, nos abrazamos y yo aproveche a acariciar su cabello suavemente, sus brazos me envolvían y me transmitían esa sensación de seguridad, sentía como Yuri llevaba a cabo el pacto que hicimos de que no nos pasara nada. Cuando nos separábamos del abrazo los brazos de Yuri que aun me sostenían me detuvieron en seco, yo la tome por la cintura y nuestras miradas se fijaron unas a otras, el ritmo de mi corazón se aumento disparando sangre a mi cuerpo mas rápido que una Heavy Machine Gun, mi mano sobre su rostro era una sensación que me permitía ver mas haya que con mis ojos, después nuestras frentes se unieron, una pequeña risa de ella me permitía ver su sonrisa ahora, mi respiración se combinaba con la de ella permitiéndome respirar su esencia, y mientras cada eterno segundo pasaba me acercaba mas a su persona, y eso fue hasta que el estruendoso sonido de una motocicleta se acercaría a nosotros con una luz cegadora y con la voz de Tarma que decía:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?, chiflando y aplaudiendo mocosos

En ese mismo momento Yuri y yo nos soltamos al instante dejando ir en un segundo lo que se construyo en un minuto, después Eri dijo:

-¡Ja! Ahora si los atrapamos, ¿Qué andan haciendo?

Yuri con una voz nerviosa dijo

**Yuri:** Pues… estábamos…aquí…. Ensayando

**Eri:** ¿Ensayando que? ¿Romeo y Julieta?

**Tarma:** ¡Jajaja! ¿Y porque será que se vinieron hasta acá a ensayar?

**Eri:** ¿Ahora quienes son los perdidos?

Yuri y yo moríamos de vergüenza, tenia que hacer algo al respecto porque parecía que ellos dos nunca se iban a callar, pero Yuri se anticipo diciendo:

**Yuri:** ¡Ya basta!

**Eri:** ¡Wow! Creo que nos pasamos un poco Tarma

**Tarma:** El que se lleva se aguanta ¿No crees?

**Eri:** Es mejor irnos, no queremos interrumpir tanto su ensayo

Después Tarma arranco su moto y se marcharon, Yuri y yo no sabíamos que decir, fue como si no hubiéramos tenido control de nuestros cuerpos en ese momento, después Yuri dijo:

-Alex… ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que paso?

-Si Yuri… pero no quería hacer nada para evitarlo

-Ni yo, ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-No lo se, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No tengo idea, somos compañeros de batalla, no creo que debamos seguir haciendo esto

-Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor seria calmarnos un rato mejor

-Si, supongo que es cierto, ¿crees poder lograrlo?

-Sera difícil pero si podre… creo

-Yo también

-Yuri… ¿me regalas un último abrazo?

-Mmm… perdóname Alex pero creo que debemos empezar desde ahorita

-Cierto, bueno… Buenas noches Yuri

-Buenas noches Alex…

Una despedida seca nos haría alejarnos cada quien a nuestro dormitorio, cada paso que me alejaba de ella me hacia sentir frio en el cuerpo en ausencia de su cuerpo abrazándome, después Yuri dijo mi nombre y cuando volteé ella venia corriendo hacia a mi, yo abrí mis brazos para recibirla, nos miramos por un rato y sin decir una palabra Yuri se separo de mi y se fue, cosa buena porque de haberla mirado no la hubiera dejado ir, en la noche no podía dormir de pensar en ella, muy en el fondo sentía eso y yo supongo que ella también pero ahora fue el día que el sentimiento salió solo, ¿Qué iba a pasar en mi futuro? ¿Qué tanto me va a afectar eso?, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que pasamos y que tal vez dentro de mucho no vamos a tenerlo tal vez nunca. Mi almohada recolectaba mis pensamientos haciendo que retumbaran en mi cabeza sin dejarme dormir pero en un parpadeo ya estaba dormido y las trompetas me despertaron sin siquiera sentir que descanse.

* * *

**Yuri y Alex comienzan a enfrentarse a las situaciones mas dificiles, y peor aun todavia no tienen idea de lo que les espera**


	7. Los novatos conocen los Metal Slug

Después me dirigí a donde se supone que entrenaríamos hoy, pero no quise pensar en como iba a saludar a Yuri o de que iba a hablar con ella, esta vez no nos dirigíamos a una sala de entrenamientos común, esta vez iríamos a la cubierta de vuelo y a la pista donde entrenaríamos con vehículos, primero llegue yo pero no vi a nadie, me preguntaba si en realidad estaba en el lugar correcto, escuche la moto de Tarma que se acercaba, y mejor me escondí y espere a que llegaran los demás, después llegaron Eri, Marco y Fio, y mejor antes de que llegara Yuri decidí aparecer, desde que me dirigía con mis compañeros ya me estaba imaginando lo que Eri y Tarma iban a decir, y sin levantar la mirada me acerque a ellos y como había pensado Eri Y Tarma comenzaron:

**Eri:** ¡Romeo Romeo!, ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?

**Tarma:** Oh aquí estoy mi amada Julieta, estaba esperándote aquí solo

**Marco:** ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Eri vio mi cara de furia con vergüenza y dijo

**Eri:** Pues lo único que te puedo decir es que vimos al gorrión y al halcón volando muy juntitos jiji

**Tarma:** Yo pensé que le ibas a decir que Alex y Yuri los en…

Eri golpeo a Tarma y en secreto le dijo

**Eri:** Hay que dejarlos en paz, no creo que sea conveniente que Marco se entere, además pobres chicos…

**Tarma**: Oh cierto, es solo un chiste local Jaja

**Marco:** ¿A dónde fueron ayer?... En fin solo falta Yuri, Alex ¿No sabes donde esta?

Su nombre me hizo recordar lo de ayer, me fui de la realidad un momento y le respondí tardíamente a Marco

**Alex:** Ahh… mmm no, no se donde esta Yuri

**Fio:** Tal ves quieres ir a buscarla- Dijo Fio en tono burlón

**Yuri**: No hace falta Fio ya llegue

**Marco:** Yuri, no vuelvas a llegar tarde, no te doy el castigo que te mereces solo porque siempre eres puntual ¿escuchaste?

**Yuri:** Si lo siento Marco

En el fondo de mí ser quería hablar con ella, a partir de un "¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" podía salir una conversación pero decidí omitir la pregunta, los dos nunca nos dirigimos la mirada, después Marco me hizo reaccionar:

**Marco:** Muy bien soldados, ahora tendremos un entrenamiento especial, esta vez pondremos a prueba sus habilidades de manejo de vehículos, entre estos están un Metal Slug, un Slugnoid y un avión, estos son sin duda los vehículos básicos que utilizaran en las misiones, si dominan estos podrán dominar todos los demás, además de que el sistema de control implantado por la Regular Army es parecido para todos, bueno primero pasemos a la pista donde cada quien tendrá su Metal Slug, luego lo abordaran para montar un avión y lo manejaran hacia esa torre de entramiento, unos compañeros pilotos nos ayudaran a entrenar, ellos dejaran caer en paracaídas muñecos de simulación y aviones de control remoto que tendrán que dispararles, después de que aterricen en la torre, los estará esperando el Slugnoid y llegaran a lo mas alto de la torre igualmente disparando y esquivando obstáculos.

Al pasar a la pista había 6 Metal Slugs, 1 para cada quien

**Marco:** La cosa es simple, completen el circuito, disparen a los muñecos simuladores y al final tendrán que usar el cañón en algunos obstáculos así que no duden en hacerlo en esta ocasión el que haga el circuito en mas tiempo es el que pagara la cena, muy bien todos a sus puestos

Sin decir mas me dirigí a un Metal Slug, casualmente fue el mismo al que Yuri iba a utilizar y cuando me di cuenta me detuve para que pasara pero ella también lo hizo y nos trabamos un rato, nos miramos pero me sonroje y quite la mirada y le dije "Usa este tu" y me dirigí a otro. Ya adentro del Metal Slug los botones y las palancas no se veían tan complejas, había una pantalla que me indicaba la presencia de los enemigos y una mira que movía hacia el objetivo y un volante que es el que movería el metal Slug, unos pedales que eran freno y acelerador después Marco apareció en una mini pantalla y dijo, "Muy bien muchachos arranquen sus Metal Slug", había un botón de encendido y lo presione "Muy bien en 3…2…1… ¡Ahora!"

En cuanto Marco nos dio la indicación comencé a arrancar, a pesar de ser un tanque se movía rápido y lograba dar bien las curvas, los muñecos no esperaron en aparecer y mediante una palanca que movía una mira en la pantalla podía eliminarlos, como un videojuego, después me acerque a un obstáculo que al parecer me impedía el paso, y Marco dijo "Alex, Yuri, aunque no lo crean un Metal Slug el capaz de saltar, presionen el botón verde que esta al lado derecho de la pantalla, ahora pueden pasar por alto ese obstáculo y por nada del mundo, escúchenme bien, por nada del mundo presionen el botón rojo ¿Entendido?, los Metal Slug cuentan con un sistema de autodestrucción y ese botón lo activa", ante esa aclaración le dije "Entendido" y en el momento exacto presione el botón verde, después aparecían mas muñecos y los eliminaba con la ametralladora que tenia el Metal Slug, admito que fallaba algunos tiros pero en general lo hacia bien, la palanca de reversa a veces se atoraba pero en general estaba cómodo, el volante era ligero así que no tenia problemas para manejarlo bien.

Después de recorrer varios obstáculos veía una gran pared que derrumbaría con el cañón, Marco apareció de nuevo y dijo "Procura no acercarte tanto ya que el derrumbe puede dañar al Metal Slug" y tome un poco de distancia para lanzar el cañón y derrumbar la pared, después ahí vi los aviones y rápidamente me baje del Metal Slug y monte el avión, Marco dijo "El sistema implantado en este avión les facilitara mucho las cosas, no se necesita ser un profesional para pilotear este tipo de aviones pero como quiera tengan cuidado, levanten la palanca para despegar y bájenla para aterrizar, con la otra palanca apuntan y disparan, ahora que lo sabes suerte soldado", luego de las pequeñas indicaciones acelere el avión, sentí un poco de turbulencia pero al final si pude despegar el avión.

En el aire me sentí mas libre, excepto cuando los pilotos dejaron caer muñecos en paracaídas que sin dudar los empecé a eliminar con el arma del avión, los misiles del avión eran rápidos y poderosos y accidentalmente casi le doy a un avión aliado pero afortunadamente el piloto era muy bueno y lo esquivo. Luego del pequeño incidente pude divisar la torre donde aterrizaría, lo hacia bien pero los muñecos me dificultaron un poco las cosas y aterrice un poco desviado, a final de cuentas logre pisar el suelo y me dirigí rápido al siguiente vehículo que al parecer seria el Slugnoid, este vehículo a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, tenia dos armas y dos piernas mecánicas, aunque con este tenia un poco mas de visibilidad, al montarlo el tablero donde controlaría el vehículo era pequeño, y al ver la torre deduje que tenia que ir saltando de plataforma por plataforma para llegar hasta arriba, este vehículo no tenia pedal para acelerar o arrancar, en su lugar tenia uno para saltar, y vaya que daba saltos impresionantes a una gran velocidad, los obstáculos no se esperaron en aparecer y comencé a disparar, era un poco complicado saltar y disparar al mismo tiempo ya que no podía concentrarme bien a donde me dirigía pero al final logre adaptarme bien al vehículo, después Marco apareció de nuevo y dijo "Tengan cuidado especialmente con este vehículo, a pesar de que es rápido y ligero puede ser muy frágil y si recibe daño los despojaran de sus armas y el vehículo quedara totalmente inútil", sabiendo eso tuve cuidado especial en saltar y en que no me pegaran los obstáculos.

La torre era alta pero gracias a la velocidad del vehículo pude llegar rápido, después en la línea de meta solo podía ver a Eri, Tarma y Marco, cuando llegue yo vi llegar a Yuri con un poco de problemas para manejar ese y al ultimo a Fio que al parecer pedio una de sus armas en el transcurso. Luego cuando todos estábamos reunidos Marco dijo:

**Marco:** Wow Fio, no puedo creer que los novatos te hayan superado

**Fio:** Ji ji, nunca eh sido buena manejando cosas

**Marco:** en fin, Alex fuiste mas rápido pero lo que pude ver fue que fallaste algunos tiros, incluso casi derribas a uno de nuestros compañeros en el suelo, Yuri tu disparas muy bien pero necesitas mejorar esa velocidad porque si te sobrepasa el enemigo puede haber problemas ¿Me entendieron?

**Alex y Yuri:** ¡Si señor!

**Marco:** Muy bien ya sabemos que Tarma es el mejor para manejar Slugs, Eri, al parecer vas siguiendo los pasos de Tarma y Fio, te toco pagarle la cena a alguien, ¿Quién será?

**Fio:** Oh, cierto, mmm ¿Pues a que hora quieres que nos veamos en la cafetería Marco?

**Marco:** ¿Yo?...

**Fio:** Si, tú, Tarma ayer te cambio por Eri y te quedaste sin cenar, anda, vamos a cenar tú y yo

**Tarma:** Si Marco, además hace mucho que no convives con nadie, ya te estas haciendo peor que mi padre cuando estaba ebrio

**Marco:** Esta bien, esta bien ¿A las 8 esta bien Fio?

**Fio:** Si, me parece perfecto

**Eri:** Wow, será raro estar en la habitación sin que Fio este como rata de biblioteca leyendo sus novelas cursis y empalagosas

**Fio:** ¡Oye!, por lo menos no me la paso afilando navajas y tocando una odiosa armónica

**Marco:** Basta chicas, volvamos de nuevo al cuartel, Fio te veo a las 8

**Fio:** Ok hasta luego chicos

De nuevo abordamos los aviones y volamos tranquilamente hacia el cuartel, tan solo podía ver el horizonte como oscurecía mientras que el cuartel se hacia mas grande a la vista, llegando al cuartel. Luego del aterrizaje vi que Yuri tenía ciertos problemas para salir del vehículo, nadie más se acercaba a ayudarla, así que no tuve opción que ayudarla, por fuera le abrí el vidrio y pudo salir, ella agradeció y decidí retirarme rápidamente, ella me hablo para que no me fuera y me dijo:

-Alex no te vayas

-¿Qué pasa Yuri?- le dije un poco nervioso

-Solo quería saber como estuviste hoy, tú sabes, ahora no hablamos y se sintió raro

-Si de hecho, pero tengo miedo de conocerte mas, no se que pueda pasar si te conozco mas

-Si… lo entiendo, pero no creo que así sea la manera de lidiar con esto, esto me esta destruyendo, y supongo que a ti también, solo tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que hacemos… somos soldados que vamos a luchar juntos contra los demas, no contra nosotros mismos, aun podemos segur hablando y ser los mejores compañeros pero creo que tendremos que dejar a un lado la posibilidad de ser algo mas… por ahora

-Si, tienes razón Yuri, hoy me moría por hablar contigo, yo creo que alejarnos tan solo va a generar que nos busquemos más

-Si…

-Entonces…

-Mmmm te veo mañana

-Si, no llegues tarde ahora Aikawa

-No lo hare Ortega, adiós

-Adiós

Yuri y yo nos retiramos cada quien a nuestro dormitorio , ahora me sentía mas tranquilo al respecto, por un lado estaba completando mis entrenamientos y por el otro Yuri y yo seguiríamos hablando mas, ya no sentía esa sensación que me comía por dentro y consumía lo que ella representaba para mi, sentía que todo de nuevo iba en orden, en esta ocasión dormí como un bebe, dormí profundamente divagando entre mis sueños y mis pensamientos sin preocuparme por el día siguiente… (Narrador) Lo que no sabía el joven era que mañana iba a ser un día muy diferente a los demás, todo comenzaría cuando una alarma estruendosa casi lo tumba de la cama….

* * *

**Sabia que Alex y Yuri no iban a aguantar, a partir del siguiente capitulo, veremos si Alex y Yuri son aptos para luchar con la Regular Army**


	8. ¡La mision 1 empieza!

La alarma sonaba muy fuerte y no sabia que pasaba, solo veía soldados corriendo por todos lados, en el alta voz se escucho _"A todas las unidades repito, a todas las unidades, repórtense con Hyakutaro ahora, no es un simulacro repito, no es un simulacro"_, rápidamente me aliste como pude y me adentre a la zona donde generalmente siempre hacen juntas y el capitán nos estaba esperando, no fue hasta que el ultimo soldado entro, ahí fue cuando el capitán habló:

-Muy bien soldados, nos han reportado que Morden ha aparecido en un bosque en el continente Europeo, pero no se preocupen no causo daños graves, se dice que lo veían transportando algo, eso aun no se confirma pero según la dirección a la que se dirigía al parecer lo podremos interceptar, necesitamos que los escuadrones Peregrine Falcons y S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S intercepten a Morden o por lo menos averigüen a donde se dirige

Después Marco nos reunió a los dos escuadrones y nos dijo:

**Marco:** Fio, Tarma, Eri, ustedes conocen la rutina, Alex, Yuri, se que tienen poco entrenando aquí pero no solo se trata de vencer al enemigo, si no de vencerse a si mismo, ustedes son el único obstáculo que se puede interponer entre ustedes y la victoria, han demostrado suficiente capacidad como para lidiar con esta situación sin problemas, no tengan miedo y no piensen en otra cosa mas que en la misión ¿Entendido?

**Alex y Yuri:** ¡Si señor!

**Marco:** Bueno dirijámonos a la cubierta de vuelo, ahí nos trasladaran en la zona donde Morden fue localizado

Todo esto sonaba como un sueño, no estaba cerca de ser pesadilla pero sentía que era muy pronto para mi primera misión, pero aun así no sentía tantos nervios, al ver a Yuri su mirada parecía decidida a lo que iba, por el momento decidí dejarla pensar y también me concentre yo en lo mío.

El avión se adentraba a un bosque, Marco me dio una mochila, me dijo "Ahí esta lo que necesitas para llevar acabo esta misión, no te preocupes por las balas, tienes hasta para regalar, también tienes un cuchillo de combate, granadas, confió en ti soldado, se que lo harás bien" a lo que solo exclame "Gracias Marco". Ya era casi el momento de saltar en paracaídas, veía a Yuri un poco distante y le dije:

-Yuri, este es el momento para saber si podemos brillar como compañeros, ¡Hagamos esto juntos compañera!

-¡Hagámoslo!

Chocamos la mano y saltamos del avión, espere un momento a abrir el paracaídas y después jale el cordón para liberarlo, en el aire Marco nos dijo que nos distribuyéramos para cubrir mas espacio, y cuando caímos dividimos el área en sectores, yo fui al que me correspondía y con mucha cautela agudice mis sentidos y sin pensar en nada mas me enfoque en localizar a Morden o al ejercito Rebelde. En los arboles deje una referencia que me servía para indicar que por ahí ya había pasado, decidí no poner una marca con el cuchillo ya que eso podía revelar mi presencia así que acomode piedras de manera que yo pudiera identificarlas, luego de caminar un rato no podía divisar nada pero si pude escuchar risas y mientras mas me quitaba hierbas del camino pude ver que estaba una fogata, al parecer eran rebeldes que estaban en la hora de la comida, sus armas estaban a un lado, era el momento perfecto para acabar con ellos pero no quise hacer las cosas apresuradamente y con voz baja le dije a Marco por radio

- (Psst) Marco, veo rebeldes, están comiendo y sus armas están a un lado, ¿Los elimino? Cambio (Psst)

-(Psst) Elimínalos cuando tengas la oportunidad porque no sabes cuando ellos van a tener la oportunidad de eliminarte, cambio y fuera (Psst)

Al escuchar esas palabras, desenfunde la pistola de mi padre y respire hondo y sin pensarlo dos veces salí al ataque disparando a cada rebelde que veía, la adrenalina de saber que en cualquier momento podía morir me hacia no fallar ningún tiro, luego de que escucharon los disparos otros rebeldes salieron armados de una casa de campaña, me agache para evadir disparos y los elimine, después otros trataron de sorprenderme por atrás y con el cuchillo apuñale a uno y luego al otro, todo pareció como si hubiera pasado en un segundo, en un parpadeo los rebeldes ya estaban en el suelo muertos, todo fue extraño, fui responsable de muchas muertes en tan solo un instante, ¿Acaso lo merecían?, después enfoque mi mente en la misión y dentro de la casa de campaña comencé a buscar cosas que pudieran revelarme cosas sobre los planes de Morden pero no encontré nada mas que las pertenencias de los rebeldes, después en los cuerpos muertos encontré una tarjeta de acceso al "Bloque D" del cuartel general de la armada rebelde, se veía importante así que la conserve y me retire.

Pronto se haría de noche y nadie reportaba nada, había recorrido casi todo el sector y no encontraba nada, el silencio era quebrado por los sonidos del bosque que no me alertaban de nada, después una llamada de Marco por radio era lo único que pasaba:

**Marco:** Soldados, reporten

**Tarma:** Nada de nada, solo rastros de pisadas y un montón de animalitos

**Eri:** Un pequeño montón de rebeldes neutralizados

**Fio:** Arboles, tierra, hojas, y mas arboles

**Yuri:** Yo elimine a unos rebeldes, pero ocurrió algo peculiar, algo así como si una estrella fugaz hubiera salido disparada de ese lugar, no quise acercarme rápido porque tal vez era una trampa, pero después solo eran rebeldes reunidos solo platicando.

**Alex:** Yo también elimine unos rebeldes, uno de ellos portaba una tarjeta de acceso al Bloque D del cuartel general de la armada rebelde.

**Marco:** Hmm, interesante, traten de llegar al punto de aterrizaje, es difícil ver de noche, si encuentran a alguien intégrense a el y ante cualquier amenaza no duden en utilizar sus armas, tengan cuidado de no disparar a uno de nosotros, si llegan a notar una presencia el primero que hable dirá "El que se junta con lobos" y el segundo dirá "A aullar se enseña", si se pierden acampar es una buena opción, los aviones tardaran en llegar por nosotros así que tenemos hasta la mañana para partir, busquen comida y hagan lo posible por llegar al punto de aterrizaje, y también por ultimo, les recomiendo que bajen al volumen de sus radios, no queremos delatar nuestra presencia en este bosque tan silencioso, cambio y fuera

Después de que Marco corto la transmisión, intente llegar al punto de aterrizaje, la noche me imposibilitaba divisar las marcas que había dejado en los arboles así que solo mi instinto me guiaría de vuelta a donde llegue. Acompañaba los ruidos del bosque con mis pasos escuchando como se quebraban algunas hojas y ramas pequeñas caídas de arboles, algunas rocas y arboles vagamente me recordaban el camino de vuelta al punto de aterrizaje aun así la luz de la luna no era lo suficiente como para recordar todos los elementos, cada vez el paisaje cambiaba mas y mas, todo se veía y se escuchaba muy tranquilo, hasta que una arritmia en el sonido del entorno cambio debido a otros pasos así que rápidamente me detuve y me agache tratando de percibir otro sonido y unos pasos quebrando hojas se hacían cada vez mas lentos y subiendo de volumen, eso indicaba que alguien se dirigía hacia a mi y sin hacer ruido me escondí en un arbusto, trate de encontrar una presencia en mi entorno pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver nada, después los pasos se escucharon cada vez mas cerca y con menos frecuencia, y pude ver una silueta que estaba cerca de mi, entonces evitando a toda costa hacer ruido me acerque a esa presencia, la silueta tenia forma humana pero no distinguía si era masculino o femenino, no quería arriesgarme a parar y preguntar si era uno de mis amigos así que me acerque lo suficiente para amenazarlo con mi pistola y decirle "El que anda con lobos", la persona levanto las manos y una voz femenina dijo "A aullar se enseña" inmediatamente baje mi pistola y reconocí quien era. Yuri Aikawa entraría a mi camino en la búsqueda del punto de aterrizaje, ella me dijo:

-¡Alex!, me agrada saber que estas bien, ¿Sabes como llegar al punto de aterrizaje?

-Yuri me alegra verte también, pero no, es inútil, eh pasado tal vez horas caminando y no eh encontrado nada

-¿Qué debemos hacer?, tal vez si le hablamos a Marco el sepa bien que hacer

-Esta bien

Tome mi radio y con voz baja dije:

-Marco…

A lo que el mayor respondió

-¿Qué sucede encontraron algo?

-No solo encontré a Yuri, pero hemos pasado caminando horas y al parecer siempre llegamos al mismo lugar, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Primero que nada escóndanse para que acampen, si acampan en pleno bosque los pueden matar, busquen comida y traten de levantarse temprano y buscar el punto de aterrizaje, los veo mañana, cambio y fuera

Al escuchar esas palabras Yuri y yo buscamos rápido un lugar para acampar, el ruido del agua corriendo nos indicaba que estábamos cerca de un rio, y cuando lo encontramos este nos guio a una cueva que decidimos utilizar para acampar, al ser un bosque este tenia arboles que tenían algunas frutas, así que Yuri y yo escalamos algunos para obtener algunas frutas, después nos metimos a la cueva y armamos una tienda de campaña cada uno, encendimos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor a comer nuestras frutas, después de la cena rápida un momento de reflexión llego para ambos jóvenes, yo interrumpí los pensamientos de Yuri con una pregunta:

-Yuri, esta fue nuestra primera misión, causamos dolor con el objetivo de erradicarlo, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Todo fue extraño, debo admitir que no tenia idea de lo que se sentía matar a alguien, pero fue todo automático, la adrenalina me segó por un momento y actué de una manera que no actuó yo, mis pensamientos fueron sepultados por el instinto de supervivencia, la luz que sentía por cambiar el mundo fue invadida por la oscuridad que sentía al entrar en acción, ¿Tu como te sentiste?

-Algo parecido, mi cuerpo era controlado por la adrenalina y en un parpadeo ya los rebeldes estaban eliminados, solo los gritos de dolor retumbaban en mi cabeza pero no llegaron tan profundo en mí como para intentar detenerme, también no actué como generalmente actuó

-¿Eso será bueno o malo?

-Las dos cosas, por una parte eso evita que nos maten y por la otra es que tal vez nos convirtamos en algo que no somos… ¿A cuantos mataste?

-No tengo idea pero no fueron pocos…

-Ese será nuestro trabajo ahora, matar gente, pero aun no se si todos lo merecen, ¿Habrá inocentes entre los culpables? ¿Somos verdugos de un juicio que todavía no se debe de hacer?, eso no deja de rebotar en mi cabeza, pero lo que se es que debemos hacerlo por nosotros, y por el mundo…

-Si tienes razón, además, no pierdo la esperanza de que al último la paz va a sanar las heridas que causamos

-Tienes razón, lo importante es que seamos rectos y no dejemos de ser lo que somos

-Además tenemos que concentrarnos en como llegar al punto de aterrizaje, pero me parece que tendrá que ser mañana, ya es muy noche y solo estaríamos perdidos y gastando energías caminando

-Cierto, nos quedaremos en esta fría, tenebrosa y oscura cueva…

-No es tan mala

Luego un ruido que asemejaba a piedras cayendo me alerto y me paso esa sensación fría que baja por la columna:

-Yuri… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué?, Alex no puedo creer que tengas miedo!

-No tengo miedo, es solo que no estoy cómodo con esos ruidos perturbantes sonando por ahí

-Jaja, eso es tener miedo, Alex que infantil, acaso crees en fantasmas y cosas de esas?

-Nunca descarto la posibilidad de la existencia de seres paranormales así que no te burles

-¡Jajaja!, No puedo creerlo, Alex nunca pensé que el gran Alex le temiera a los fantasmas

-Silencio… es natural en el humano tener miedo a algo que no comprende

-Jajaja ¿Esa es tu gran excusa? Detente por favor Jajaja cada vez rio mas Jaja

-Ya basta Yuri es enserio…

De pronto fui interrumpido por un ruido muy fuerte que retumbo en toda la cueva, mis nervios cada vez me hacían temblar mas, saque la pistola y tembloroso apunte hacia la entrada, la luz plasmada en la pared de la cueva parpadeaba rápidamente como si algo hubiera pasado de un lado a otro:

-¿Escuchas eso Yuri?

-Si, son los fantasmas de los rebeldes que mataste, ¡Uy! - Dijo Yuri en un tono fantasmagórico

-¡No estoy bromeando!

Cada vez tenía más miedo, hasta que un venado salto y revelo su presencia, solo pude emitir un grito y antes de disparar Yuri me quito la pistola y dijo:

-¡Espera!, no lo hagas que no vez que solo es un animalito que buscaba nuestra comida, aquí tienes muchacho **(Le dio comida al venado y se marcho)**

-¡Lo ves! Jajajaja ¡hubieras visto tu cara cuando salió el venado!

-Ja Ja Ja fue tan gracioso - Dije en un tono furioso

-Tranquilo Alex, no le diré nada a nadie y ya tratare de no reír…. **(Rie intensamente)** Lo siento es imposible!

-….

Luego un aleteo rápido se escucho y un insecto enorme cayo sobre el hombro de Yuri, interrumpí su risa para decirle:

-Yuri, espera, tienes algo en el hombro

-Si, claro, no podrás devolverme la broma ni aunque…

Mientras decía eso veía en su hombro el insecto enorme que reposaba sobre su hombro, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y emitió un grito tan fuerte que pensé que derrumbaría la cueva, ella gritaba paranoicamente diciendo "Quítamelo, Quítamelo", y yo reaccione rápidamente a quitarle el insecto y taparle la boca para que sus gritos no alertaran a nadie y le dije:

-Yuri guarda silencio, ¿Quieres que sepan que estamos aquí?

Su respiración agitada se calmo después de un momento y cuando vi que nada ocurría interrumpí el silencio con una carcajada:

-¡Jajaja!, Que divertido fue eso, como dijiste? Quítamelo quítamelo

-Rayos es imposible tratar de detenerte

-Enserio Yuri, pensé que derrumbarías la cueva con tus gritos jaja, ya no me preocupare por los fantasmas porque tu los asustaste! Jajaja

-¡Bueno ya esta bien!

-Ya vez lo que se siente, jajaja lo siento, es que fue tan divertido

-Supongo que me lo merezco…

-A final de cuentas el día tuvo algo de bueno ¿No?

-¡Si después de que casi te asfixias de la risa!

-Jaja, Si eso fue una cosa, pero me refería a que pasamos un buen momento tu y yo

-**(Sonrojada)** Cierto, nuestro primer día como compañeros y triunfamos

-Tengo una idea, dejemos nuestra marca aquí, mojemos nuestras manos y pongámosla en la tierra.

-Me parece una excelente idea vayamos - Dijo Yuri con mucha alegría

Yuri y yo fuimos al rio a meter la mano y buscamos un buen lugar para dejar la marca, cerca de las tiendas de campaña había un espacio perfecto, primero puse mi mano y luego Yuri puso la suya, no había notado lo pequeña que era su mano y le dije:

-Tu mano es pequeña

-No, tu mano es muy grande

-Ay no es tan grande

Después unimos nuestras palmas para comparar su tamaño, sentía su piel haciendo contacto con la mía, el barro le daba una sensación distinta, después entrelazamos las manos haciendo más fuerte el enlace que nos unía, pero antes de que eso pasara a otra cosa Yuri dijo:

-Alex hay que dormir…

Y sin decir más solté su mano y nos dirigimos cada quien a su tienda de campaña. Los rayos del son entraban lentamente por la cueva mientras amanecía, un pequeño rayo logro penetrar la casa de campaña y estuvo persistiendo suficiente tiempo como para despertarme, no sabia la hora pero por la posición del sol podía imaginar que era relativamente temprano, después iba a despertar a Yuri pero vi que no estaba, después salí rápidamente a buscarla y solo vi que se lavaba la cara en el rió, al verme ella dijo:

-Hasta que despiertas princesa

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías muy cómodo

-Bueno ¿No has recibido ninguna noticia?

-No, ha estado tranquilo hasta ahora

-Bueno tenemos que prepararnos para buscar el punto de aterrizaje, ahora que es de día puedo ver las marcas que deje en los arboles para facilitar el camino

-¿Marcas?

-Si, marcas que deje para evitar pasar por donde mismo cuando exploraba mi sector

-¡Oh mírate que experto me saliste!

-Ya vez **(Le guiñe el ojo)**

-Bueno, a mal pasó a darle prisa

Nos alistamos, recogimos todo y dejamos todo como estaba, como si no hubiéramos estado ahí, a excepción de las manos pero fue de eso nada nos delataba. Al parecer me había movido de mi sector porque tarde en encontrar las referencias que deje, después de eso fue fácil llegar al punto de aterrizaje donde Marco y Tarma nos esperaban, Tarma dijo:

**Tarma:** Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarlos, ¿Otra vez estaban ensayando? **(Se rie)**

-…

**Tarma:** Rayos no esta Eri, así no es divertido

**Alex:** Por cierto ¿Donde están Eri y Fio?

**Marco:** Fueron por comida, les toco mala suerte y tuvieron que ir por la comida, les avisare que ya llegaron para que busquen mas comida…** (Psst)** Fio, ¿Me escuchas? Cambio **(Psst)**

-Marco, Fio aquí fuerte y claro ¿Qué ocurre cambio?

-Los novatos ya llegaron, trae mas comida

-¿Qué?!, ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir unos estúpidos plátanos!,¡ Me picaron insectos!, ¡Me caí dos veces! Y todo porque ustedes son unos huevones, diles a los mocos que si quieren comer pueden ir mucho a…..

-Cambio y fuera adiós

**Yuri:** Eso fue un poco cruel

**Marco:** Si pero necesario

Después Fio y Eri llegaron con frutas para comer, mientras desayunábamos solo comentábamos lo que vivimos hasta que un avión llego por nosotros y nos retiramos al cuartel de nuevo para reportar al capitán lo que ocurrió, para ser la primera misión no fue la gran cosa pero Marco dijo que no es normal que los rebeldes tan solo aparezcan solo porque si, dijo que debíamos prepararnos porque no sabemos cuando en realidad vamos a tener una verdadera batalla

* * *

**Fue una mision sencilla para los novatos, pero no podían contar con eso todo el tiempo, y menos cuando Morden aun se encontraba en la lista negra de la Regular Army**


	9. Alzando el vuelo

Todos esperaban nuestra llegada, tan pronto como pudimos informamos al capitán lo que paso:

**Hyakutaro:** Muy bien Marco, dame informes

**Marco:** Habían desaparecido de la escena, solo quedaban algunos rebeldes que fueron neutralizados, uno de nuestros nuevos integrantes al parecer encontró algo interesante, Alex, muéstrale al capitán lo que conseguiste.

**Alex:** En uno de los cuerpos de las fuerzas rebeldes encontré esto, es una tarjeta de acceso al bloque D del cuartel general de las fuerzas rebeldes

**Hyakutaro:** Interesante, no la pierdas por nada del mundo, se nota que la utilizaremos después

**Alex:** Esta bien

**Marco:** Y eso fue todo por ahora Hyakutaro

**Hyakutaro:** Muy bien, estaremos al pendiente de lo que sea, estén preparados a cada momento, Marco ya sabes que hacer en este tipo de casos

**Marco:** Me temo que no tenemos otra opción…

**Hyakutaro:** Bueno, es hora de volver a nuestras actividades

Tenia la duda de lo que se iba a hacer ahora, hasta que Marco dijo:

**Marco:** Muy bien soldados, al parecer estamos enfrentando de nuevo una amenaza mundial, no tenemos mas tiempo que perder, prepárense para una serie de entrenamientos exhaustivos porque al parecer se van a necesitar…

Esas palabras me hacían sentir pequeño ante el gran reto que hasta ahora era un misterio, no sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar así que iba decidido a los entrenamientos.

Pasaban mas los días y los entrenamientos ahora eran mas intensivos debido a la presencia de Morden, Yuri y yo íbamos creciendo juntos, de ser reclutas pasamos a cabos, nuestra experiencia en el campo de entrenamiento nos iba fortaleciendo cada vez poniéndonos al nivel de nuestros compañeros que también influían en nuestro crecimiento, habían pasado solo 2 meses de nuestra primera misión, solo salíamos a operaciones remotas dirigidos por un Sargento que aparecería si esto se ponía grave el sargento aparecería. Al parecer Yuri y yo nos seguíamos uniendo mas haciendo un dúo peligroso. Todo marchaba a la normalidad, seguíamos la misma rutina de entrenamientos solo que ahora mas intensos, la tradicional competencia por no querer pagar la cena se hacia cada vez mas intensa, hoy fue el en entrenamiento con armas, Marco ya no tenia que decirnos que hacer, solo comenzamos el entrenamiento a su señal, ya dominaba a la perfección la pistola que antes pertenecía a mi padre, siendo uno mismo con ella, como si pudiera observar la trayectoria de la bala para ver donde va a impactar, y Yuri no se quedaba atrás, ella ya tenia entrenamiento con armas por parte de su legendario abuelo. Todos íbamos casi al mismo ritmo, como siempre Yuri y yo éramos los que siempre estábamos en el mismo nivel, si alguno de los dos se adelantaba enseguida el otro lo alcanzaba, debido a nuestra experiencia ya sabíamos masomenos el tiempo que duraba la prueba y sabíamos que estaba concluyendo, teníamos el mismo numero de blancos caídos así que apresuramos el paso. Yuri y yo estábamos nivelados, nos topamos de frente un minuto, y le dije "Ya tengo esta victoria asegurada" ya que vi un muñeco a espaldas de Yuri, así que apunte hacia la derecha y dispare, al principio Yuri no entendió porque hice eso pero al ver como la bala reboto en una placa e impacto con el muñeco, unos segundos después Marco sonó la chicharra y los resultados fueron los siguientes:

**Marco:** 17

**Tarma:** 17

**Eri:** 16

**Fio:** 15

**Alex:** 15

**Yuri:** 14

**Yuri:** Eso no es justo Alex, me quitaste mi muñeco

**Alex:** Más que el muñeco, te quite la victoria

**Marco:** Lo siento Yuri, pero has quedado con menos blancos caídos que todos

**Yuri:** Muy bien, ahora a ver con quien cenas Alex porque llevare a Fio a cenar

**Eri:** ¿Podrías llevártela otra noche Yuri?

**Fio:** ¿Para que? ¿Para que puedas fingir ser una súper estrella como la otra vez?

**Eri:** ¡Fio eso era secreto!

**Fio:** Ups

**Marco:** Bueno ya saben la rutina, 2 horas de esto y terminamos

De nuevo una exhaustiva rutina me prepararía para luchar contra las amenazas que se me presenten, en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a escribir canciones y a tocar la guitarra, creaba un sentimiento que motivaba mi deseo de cambiar el mundo, además de que me hacia apartarme un rato de los entrenamientos y de todo lo demás, pero aun así no podía estar muy tranquilo porque tal vez en cualquier parte del mundo Morden se preparaba para levantarse con todo, a pesar de que aun no mostraba señales debía estar preparado.

El tiempo no detenía su paso y siempre me dejaba atrás obligándome a entrenar mas duro, cada día trataba de hacerme mejor y los resultados eran satisfactorios, por ahora solo era necesario para apoyar a las fuerzas de la regular army en manifestaciones armadas y dilemas entre países que podían causar guerras mundiales, a veces era acompañado por Yuri o a veces solo, los despliegues no nos exigían mostrar nuestras habilidades, pero aun así logramos crecer a buen ritmo, de cabos pasamos a ser tenientes, ya nos faltaba poco para estar preparados para las verdaderas amenazas. A pesar de que aun nos faltaba experiencia la Regular Army tenia otras situaciones con que lidiar y el numero de hombres no era el suficiente, esto se tornaría un problema cuando las fuerzas rebeldes fueron detectadas en una zona cerca del norte de Oceanía donde un laboratorio químico libero una onda toxica que infecto a las personas que morían transformándolas en zombies. Las unidades rebeldes eran demasiadas y ahora contaban con sus propios vehículos, de inmediato Hyakutaro nos envió a Peregrine Falcons y SPARROWS a remediar la situación, todo fue tan rápido que para cuando acordé ya estaba en el avión dirigiéndonos al lugar. Cuando estábamos volando cerca del área de la zona infectada Marco dijo:

**Marco:** Según los reportes, la amenaza química ya se disipo, ya podemos estar ahí abajo, como quiera estén pendientes porque los rebeldes no son los únicos de los que nos tenemos que preocupar, yo considero que pueden lidiar con esta situación Alex y Yuri, ya crecieron lo suficiente así que no quiero fallas entendieron

**Alex y Yuri:** ¡Si!

Después del pequeño discurso procedimos a lanzarnos en paracaídas, siempre en cada caída analizaba mi trayectoria hasta ahora, a pesar de que era corta sentía que había hecho demasiadas cosas, luego de divagar literalmente puse los pies en el suelo y los escuadrones avanzamos por la zona.

* * *

Este capitulo fue solo para mostrar el crecimiento de Yuri y Alex, ellos ahora no son unos novatos y las batallas mas difíciles no los harán esperar a que crezcan mas.


	10. Mas rebeldes, mas problemas

Sorprendentemente en el area todo se escuchaba tranquilo, mantuvimos la calma y avanzábamos lento, unas luces con un Slug aparecería ante nosotros junto con un numero considerable de rebeldes, Marco grito "¡Cúbranse!" y de inmediato salte atrás de una roca, el estruendoso cañón del Slug rebelde hizo temblar el suelo cuando impacto contra la roca en la que estaba y les devolví la explosión con una granada que al parecer solo destruyo unos cuantos rebeldes, después Tarma distrajo al Slug mientras Eri y Fio mataban rebeldes, después Marco, Yuri y yo disparamos sin piedad ante el Slug que sintió las balas, después volteo su cañón hacia nosotros pero después una granada por parte de Eri destruiría el cañón prohibiéndolo de lanzar esos devastadores ataques, después un soldado rebelde salió por la parte de arriba con un lanza granadas y en cuanto vi que iba a disparar, con mi arma reaccione y le dispare en la mano justo antes de que nos matara y su arma salió volando, el rebelde se espanto e intento huir pero Marco no lo dejo ir tan lejos y el cuerpo del rebelde se desplomo antes de que pudiera alertar a los otros de nuestra presencia.

Al ir avanzando la tranquilidad de nuevo reino en el ambiente, una espesa neblina se venia lentamente y el frio acariciaba nuestros cuerpos ya calientes, no detectábamos la presencia de ningún rebelde, solo unos ruidos extraños, como unos suspiros, y unos quejidos, y yo empecé a ser dominado por una vibra incomoda:

**Alex:** ¿Escuchan eso?

**Yuri:** Yo no escucho nada

**Alex:** Silencio…. ¡Ahí!, ¡Sonó de nuevo!

**Yuri:** Alex, no es momento de salir con cosas infantiles

**Alex:** No, esta vez es algo real

**Marco:** Soldado tranquilo, no pierdas la cabeza

**Alex:** Te juro que no… ¡Miren haya!

Una silueta entre la neblina pudo ser divisada, era una persona tirada en el suelo que avanzaba lento hacia nosotros, no parecía ser un rebelde pero aun así tomamos las debidas precauciones y nos acercamos a el, Marco lentamente iba a auxiliarlo, la persona emitía ruidos fuera de lo común, le advertí a Marco "No creo que debas acercarte mucho a el", pero ignoro mi advertencia y justo cuando lo iba a levantar la persona revelo su identidad y resulto ser un zombie que ataco a Marco, al verlo todos reaccionamos impactados y lo aniquilamos a plomo, después volteé a mi alrededor y vi que entre la neblina y los arboles un enorme numero de zombies lentamente se acercaba, mi voz entre cortada logro decir "Chicos… creo que tenemos otro problema mas grande", y después todos vieron los zombies que se nos acercaban y comenzaron a disparar, era difícil verlos con la neblina pero la ventaja es que eran lentos, aun así eran demasiados. Luego de aniquilar varios zombies, unos comenzaron a lanzar un ácido extraño que era capaz de marchitar flores y pasto, nos empezaban a dominar, todos topamos las espaldas y Marco dijo, "Preparen granadas, abriremos una salida, a mi señal…. ¡Ahora!", todos detonamos las granadas abriendo una salida que nos permitió huir de las manos de los zombies pero al parecer Yuri no fue tan rápida y fue alcanzada por el acido de un zombie, su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo pero no perdió la conciencia, ella nos dijo "Váyanse sin mi, terminen la misión", escuchar esas palabras de Yuri y verla desplomada en el suelo llenaron mi cabeza de furia y adrenalina, mi compañera me necesitaba y era momento de demostrarlo, saque mi cuchillo y recargue la pistola, lance una granada para aclarar un poco el espacio y me lance al ataque para recuperar a Yuri, Eri dijo "Alex, espéranos, te van a matar", yo les dije "Terminen la misión ustedes, no dejare a mi compañera aquí", ignore otras advertencias de mis compañeros y fui en marcha para recuperar a Yuri, en cuanto veía un zombie le ponía una bala en la cabeza y después pasaba por encima sobre su cuerpo desplomado, esquive vomito, mordidas y demás ataques por parte de los zombies y a pesar de que casi era dominado ahora si sentía que luchaba por un verdadero motivo y no iba a dejar que nada me impidiera lograr mi meta, ya casi llegaba a Yuri, unos zombies que se me acercaron mucho logre cortarlos con mi cuchillo de combate , después prepare otra granada y justo cuando llegue donde estaba Yuri, la levante avente la granada hacia adelante aclarando el territorio para poder huir, con Yuri entre los brazos viendo como casi pierde la conciencia mientras corría le hablaba:

**Alex:** ¡Yuri, no te rindas!, ¡Yuri!

**Yuri:** Alex… no siento mi cuerpo….

**Alex:** Marco tenemos que salvarla

**Marco:** Alex… lo siento, no tengo idea de lo que podemos hacer

**Alex:** No!, tiene que haber algo

Una transmisión por el radio interrumpió el momento, era Rumi:

**Rumi:** **(Psst)** Marco, se descubrió que un pequeño laboratorio donde unos científicos desarrollaron el antídoto que contrarresta el deterioro de glóbulos rojos, esa es la principal causa de que todos ahí sean zombies, se encuentra a 7 km al sur de su posición actual **(Psst)**

**Marco:** ¡Rumi!, ¡No hay tiempo!, dinos cuanto tiempo tenemos si alguien fue victima de un zombie

**Rumi:** El tiempo oscila entre los 25 a 30 minutos, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡¿Quién fue la victima?!

**Marco:** Después te cuento, ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cambio y fuera!

**Alex:** Marco iré a ese laboratorio, ustedes acaben la misión, no tengo tiempo para salvar a Yuri, los veo al rato

Con Yuri entre los brazos viendo como sus ojos perdían el brillo me motivaba a correr mas rápido, estaba jugando una carrera contra la muerte en la que la vida de una mujer estaba en mis manos, pero no era cualquier mujer, era la vida de Yuri Aikawa, una excelente mujer, una excelente soldado pero mas que eso, una excelente compañera, el pacto que hicimos se desvanecía mientras corría el tiempo, cada paso que daba me ponía en la delantera y a pesar de haber avanzado mucho no lograba observar el laboratorio, saque mi brújula para corroborar que iba en la dirección correcta y así era. Sin más tiempo que perder los zombies hicieron acto de presencia cuando solo me veían pasar corriendo con Yuri entre mis brazos.

La condición de Yuri se tornaba crítica, su piel se empezó a pintar de otro color, comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños y se movía involuntariamente, los recuerdos me daban combustible para seguir adelante sin importar nada. Después de avanzar unos metros entre la neblina pude ver como un luz parpadeante alumbraba una puerta, me venían persiguiendo muchos zombies, a pesar de que eran lentos eran demasiados y si me descuidaba me podían dominar, llegue a la puerta y esta no se abría, y había un panel con números y se empezaron a acercar mas a mi los zombies, les empecé a disparar de uno por uno hasta que me quite los suficientes para poder intentar hacer algo con la puerta, le pique una serie de botones que no eran correctos, intente abrirla con fuerza bruta y tampoco dio resultado, la desesperación incrementaba a medida que los zombies se acercaban, hasta que al final le dispare al panel y este abrió su puerta, al llegar adentro deje a Yuri en un lugar seguro para comenzar mi búsqueda, había demasiados papeles y demás químicos pero ninguno parecía indicar cual era el antídoto, un montón de papeles me informaban de cosas irrelevantes, a lo lejos veía como Yuri se movía extrañamente y apresure mas mi búsqueda, justo cuando creí que tenia que matar a la versión zombie de mi compañera un monitor hablaba del antídoto y cual era la causa, este decía que también podía volver a los zombies humanos, detrás de un monitor había una manguera cuyo procedimiento terminaba en unos pequeños frascos, eran 4 en total, los tome todos por si tenia que utilizarlos y al lado había jeringas que utilice para apaciguar la transformación de Yuri, y tan pronto como vertí el liquido dentro del cuerpo de Yuri, ella empezó a gritar, se levanto y comenzó a agarrar su cabeza y todos los síntomas iban desapareciendo y lentamente Yuri comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, al terminar de aliviarse correctamente quedo un poco en shock, no sabia que ocurría, a pesar de que la situación era grave le di su tiempo para que se recuperara del todo, ella cayo al suelo sentada y le dije:

-Yuri, ¿Estas bien?

-Alex… ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-El vomito de un zombie te alcanzo, pero te traje a este laboratorio donde tenían el antídoto

-Si eso ya lo se, me refiero a que como pude dejar que un zombie me alcanzará, eso no debió pasarme…

-Yuri, esto es parte de la misión, nadie libra una misión perfecta, alguna vez resultare herido, alguna vez Marco y ellos fueron heridos gravemente, lo importante es que estas viva y no hubo consecuencias grandes, es parte de aprender, es parte de vivir, no te rindas ni te dejes caer porque cuando caemos es cuando debemos aprender a volar mas rápido.

-Alex… tienes razón, no volveré a dejar que esos zombies me alcancen de nuevo

-Que bueno que lo dices porque no te podre defender todo el tiempo

-Hablando de eso, gracias Alex, no quería que pasara ni que te aislaras de la misión por mí, y a la otra seré yo la que te rescate a ti.

-¡Ja! De nada, teníamos un pacto ¿No? y no hay tiempo para más bromas, Marco y los demás nos necesitan

-Tienes razón, hagamos esto juntos… compañero

-¡Hagámoslo!... solo que hay un pequeño detalle… ¡Estamos totalmente rodeados de zombies!

-¡Rayos!

-Bueno hablare con Marco para ver como esta su situación, tal vez puedan venir a ayudar… **(Psst)** Marco Marco, ¿Me copias?...**(Psst)**

Marco: Alex te copio fuerte y claro ¿Que sucedió?

Alex: Eh recuperado a Yuri, y tengo un antídoto que podemos utilizar con la gente a pesar de que sean zombies

Marco: Excelente, nosotros solo hemos limpiado la zona de rebeldes, de nuevo no se detecto nada extraño, solo pareciera como si hubieran dado la vuelta por aquí

Alex: Que extraño… bueno, nosotros tenemos un pequeño problema, cuando traje a Yuri traje una inmensa horda de zombies y no podemos salir, ¿Creen que puedan venir a ayudarnos?

Marco: No se muevan de su posición, vamos para haya

Alex: Copiado, los mantendré al tanto de cada evento que pase

Marco: Copiado, nosotros también los…. ¡Que ching….! (Explosión)

Marco: Alex, Yuri, necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato…..un..me… rob

Alex: Marco…¿Marco me escuchas?... ¡MARCO!

Yuri: ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Alex: No lo se, tenemos que ir ahí urgentemente

Yuri: Y ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a ellos?

Alex: No tenemos otra opción más que salir y matar a todo lo que veamos, y solo por si acaso, cuento con muchos antídotos

Yuri: No serán necesarios…

Alex: Esta bien

Yuri y yo nos acercamos a la puerta, podíamos escuchar como los zombies intentaban derribarla, era imposible salir por ahí así que buscamos salida por el techo, al ser un laboratorio pequeño este era de 1 solo piso, por lo que no estábamos muy alejados de los zombies que intentaban a toda costa llegar a nosotros, el numero venia incrementando y Yuri me dijo:

-Alex, ¿Cuántas granadas tienes?

-8, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Prepara una granada, yo aventare una al centro del grupo y tu una atrás, cuando los zombies del centro mueran ahí saltaremos y para eso la otra granada nos abrirá una salida, ¿Me entendiste?

-Si, me parece perfecto

-Esta bien hagámoslo a mi señal

-Ok

-1…2…3… ¡Ahora!

Las palabras de Yuri me aventaron por instinto hacia la gran horda de zombies, aventé la granada a donde ella me indico esperando a que resultara con lo planeado, la primera explosión nos quitaría a los zombies a nuestra zona de aterrizaje y tan pronto tocamos el suelo nos dirigimos hacia donde la otra granada exploto, los zombies nos lanzaban su vomito pero ninguno de ellos acertaba, solo corrimos y corrimos hasta que los perdimos de vista, luego se veían cuerpos de rebeldes tirados dejándonos una Heavy Machine Gun para Yuri y 10 granadas para mi, hasta ahora no aparecían tantos zombies, y no sabia por que ruta se habían ido nuestros compañeros para concluir la misión, Yuri y yo acordamos utilizar nuestras municiones solo en casos de emergencia.

Seguimos avanzando y avanzando, la neblina se acompañaba con los ruidos de los zombies y nos incrementaba la dificultad de encontrar a nuestros compañeros, después, siluetas de soldados rebeldes lograban identificarse, Yuri y yo nos lanzamos al ataque sin saber que esos rebeldes habían sido transformados en zombies, en cuanto los vimos tomamos un poco de distancia, y los zombies se acercaban lentamente, eran mas resistentes que los otros pero aun así su velocidad era lenta. Un zombie rebelde al estar relativamente cerca se lanzo a mi, y yo en una reacción rápida alcance a dar un paso hacia al lado para esquivarlo, al caer el zombie rebelde exploto esparciendo su liquido en esa pequeña área, al verlo me impresione, Yuri dijo "¡¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos?!" "Matarlos antes que siquiera piensen en lanzarse" La Heavy Machine Gun de Yuri fue de gran ayuda para aniquilar a los zombies rebeldes mientras se acercaban pero nuestra preocupación incremento cuando del suelo emergieron otros zombies. Al estar luchando y esquivando zombies, uno dejo una Laser Gun que utilice para devastar zombies, teniendo un poco mas abierto el paso, Yuri y yo corrimos siguiendo el único camino que vimos evadiendo zombies que se lanzaban. Habíamos avanzado demasiado y no se veía por donde se habían metido nuestros amigos, la desesperanza empezaba a notarse pero desapareció cuando 4 columnas de metal aparecieron a nuestra vista, el daño colateral era impresionante, pareciera como si una bomba hubiera estallado devastando todo a su paso Yuri dijo:

-¿Qué es eso?

Me acerque a examinarlas pero no identificaba nada extraño, después no me di cuenta y vi a Eri levantándose del suelo, rápidamente fui a su auxilio y mala fue mi sorpresa al ver que Eri era un zombie, Yuri dijo "¡Aléjate de ahí!", di una rodada hacia un lado antes de que el devastador vomito de sangre de Eri me aniquilara, y lo peor es que no estaba sola, todos nuestros amigos fueron convertidos en zombies y se dirigían hacia nosotros, Yuri y yo nos juntamos y le dije:

-Yuri no podemos matarlos, ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Los antídotos!

-Cierto!

Prepare 4 jeringas con los antídotos que agarre, si los desperdiciábamos no íbamos a poder salvar a nuestros amigos, le di 2 a Yuri y le dije:

-Yo iré por Fio y Marco, tu por Tarma y Eri

-Olvida eso, toma esta cuerda

-¿Qué haremos con esto?

-Los amarraremos, nos colocaremos lo suficientemente lejos como para que quede estirada y después correremos hacia nuestros compañeros, en cuanto todos estén dentro del área de la cuerda, correremos en círculos tu para la izquierda y yo para la derecha, de esta manera quedaran amarrados, son demasiado lentos como para atacarnos.

-Esta bien a tu señal

-No no hay tiempo, ¡Es ahora!

Con mi cuerda en las manos corrí para atrapar entre la cuerda a nuestros compañeros, sus ataques eran devastadores pero no reaccionaban lo suficiente como para acertar, tan pronto como vi que todos estaban dentro de la cuerda, corrí hacia la izquierda cruzándome con Yuri, nuestros compañeros cada vez se juntaban a medida que la cuerda los rodeaba, y tan pronto como quedaron amarrados le administre una dosis de antídoto a Fio y después a Marco, y Yuri tampoco perdió el tiempo para curar a Eri y a Tarma, los zombies repitieron el mismo proceso que repitió Yuri para recuperarse y cuando quedaron en sus optimas condiciones, apresuraron a ponerse en guardia, Marco rápidamente dijo:

**Marco:** Yuri, Alex, cuidado con esas columnas

**Alex:** ¿Qué pasa Marco?

**Marco:** No hay tiempo destruyanlas antes de que…

Y un ruido puso en alto las columnas revelando que en realidad eran unos extraños dispositivos, Marco dijo:

**Marco:** ¡Tengan cuidado con sus rayos!

**Alex:** ¿Cuales Rayos?

Y las columnas no se hicieron esperar para iluminarse y conectar sus rayos que se distribuyeron a todos nosotros, casi me dan pero aun así los esquive porque ya sabía lo que venia:

**Alex:** Yo y mi gran boca

**Fio:** Que no los toque o se convertirán en zombies!

**Yuri:** Ni de broma!

Los rayos aumentaban su frecuencia a medida que les íbamos disparando a las columnas, un rayo que colapso en el suelo impacto cerca del cadáver de un rebelde que libero un Enemy Chaser, un arma que me daría mucha ventaja, tan solo me tendría que preocupar de esquivar los rayos.

Las columnas lucían mas débiles, lanzaban rayos mas lentos pero mas grandes, el inconveniente fue que refuerzos de la armada rebelde se acercaron a auxiliar a las casi devastadas columnas, y en mi mente las palabras "Bueno, no puede ser peor" fueron re frutadas cuando los rayos impactaban contra los rebeldes convirtiéndolos en zombies suicidas que se lanzaban a atacarnos, la situación se volvía mas critica, y siendo peor mi Enemy Chaser agonizaba de munición, solo nos apoyo con algunos zombies y dañando severamente las columnas, disponía de pocos recursos, solo tenia las granadas que utilice para golpear las columnas y algunos zombies rebeldes. Marco logro destruir una columna debilitando a las otras, después la ira de Yuri la provoco a destruir otra columna junto con Fio. Eri y Tarma destruyeron otra, yo tenia ciertos problemas pero al final si pude destruir la ultima columna, y los rayos dejaron de caer y todas las columnas explotaron quedando reducidas a escombros, todo parecía gloria y victoria, exhausto y un poco herido caí al suelo de rodillas, levante la cabeza dedicando el triunfo a mis padres, pero la gloria no duraría tanto cuando el ultimo zombie rebelde que quedaba se me lanzo para convertirme en uno de ellos, hiciera lo que hiciera su ataque iba a encontrarse conmigo, tan solo podía ver como el zombie volaba hacia mi cuando repentinamente el zombie exploto a unos cuantos metros de mi y Yuri Aikawa me había salvado, con una sonrisa que la caracterizaba ella me premiaría por el esfuerzo que hicimos y me ayudo a ponerme de pie y dijo " Te dije que yo seria la que te salvaría", tan solo reí un poco y me levante a abrazarla, el Mayor Marco se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo:

**Marco:** Soldados… ustedes han demostrado lo que nadie aquí a mostrado, su unión y su compañerismo nos han salvado a todos, felicidades…

**Alex:** Gracias Marco

**Yuri:** ¡Misión cumplida!

Un avión nos recogió de la zona para llevarnos de nuevo al cuartel militar, a pesar de haber enfrentado una amenaza fuerte, no había señales del mismo Morden y las localizaciones donde aparecía la armada rebelde no parecía tener algún patrón, todos discutimos el tema y llegamos a la conclusión de que aun es demasiado pronto como para saber de que se tratan todos estos ataques, decidimos mejor platicarlo con el capitán.

* * *

**Los nuevos tenientes de la Regular Army no contaban que las verdaderas misiones serian asi, ahora que lo saben abra menos tiempo para descanzar.**


	11. La desición mas difícil de Alex

Cuando llegamos al cuartel general, Hyakutaro ya nos esperaba, cuando tuvimos mas privacidad pudimos discutir lo que sucedió detalladamente:

**Hyakutaro:** ¿Zombies? ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza ese desquiciado de Morden?

**Marco:** No lo sabemos, nosotros llegamos a la conclusión de que es muy pronto como para saber que tiene en mente

**Hyakutaro:** Aun así cada vez viene más fuerte el ataque, necesitamos que prepares a tus novatos muy bien para lo que viene

**Marco:** Capitán, ellos ya no son novatos, nos salvaron el pellejo, déjeme decirle que no son unos simples soldados a la hora de la acción

**Hyakutaro:** Confió en su palabra Mayor Marco, como quiera se tienen que preparar para lo que viene

**Marco:** Muy bien, soldados, descansen, se lo merecen…

Después de 5 meses desde que nuestro esfuerzo y nuestra dedicación salvaron a nuestros compañeros, pasamos a ser tenientes a ser segundos sargentos, parecía que nada nos detenía, ahora nosotros éramos los que dirigíamos las operaciones remotas en búsqueda del plan de Morden, pero no daban resultados.

Las operaciones remotas mantenían nuestras habilidades a tope, ninguna emergencia se había presentado, no hasta el momento que en el que una alarma nos alertaría de la presencia de las fuerzas rebeldes en 2 puntos distintos del mapa, uno en Japón y otro en Rusia, y era de esperarse que los rebeldes estarían detrás de todo esto, nos dividieron en grupos de 3, Fio, Yuri y Yo, y el otro grupo era Tarma, Eri y Marco, el equipo A era el encargado de ir a Rusia, al parecer un montón de energía nuclear despertó el interés de los rebeldes ahí. Nos desplegamos rápidamente a Rusia, hacia un frió extremo, Fio nos apoyaba con un poco de palabras "Recuerden, el frio no existe, todo esta en su mente", a lo que Yuri y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza, el piloto nos aviso que estábamos sobrevolando el punto de aterrizaje y nos lanzamos hacia la tierra, el aire congelado acariciaba mi cara insensibilizándola, ms manos también eran victima del frio ya que estaban entumecidas pero si las pude mover lo suficiente como para liberar el paracaídas que me ayudo a aterrizar correctamente, en cuanto caímos Fio nos dio ordenes de permanecer detrás de ella para tratar de tener una mejor visión para que no nos sorprendan, así que Yuri y yo nos colocamos detrás de Fio, yo por el lado derecho y Yuri por el lado izquierdo.

El frió intenso iba desapareciendo poco a poco conforme iba concentrándome en la misión, había enormes pinos que nos ayudarían a ocultar nuestra presencia, después entramos a una zona donde había un lago y unos rebeldes estaban asentados ahí, aprovechamos para aniquilaros mientras estaban con la guardia baja, pero sin darnos cuenta uno activo una alarma manual y Yuri lo mato antes de que pudiera alertar mas a los rebeldes cercanos, después terminamos con su campamento, y al ir buscando, en una pequeña tienda de campaña encontré a un sujeto amarrado, cuando lo desate, lo único que pudo decir fue "Gracias" y me dejo un Rocket Launcher, cuando quise agradecerle este ya se encontraba lejos.

Después de avanzar varios metros, el sonido de un disparo nos alerto y sin darme cuenta Fio destruyo un misil que se dirigía hacia nosotros, sin duda ahora los rebeldes estaban mejor armados, ahora poseían bazucas que utilizar para atacar a una distancia considerable, pero aun así logramos terminar con ellos antes de que pudieran dispararnos mas, el frio invernal había sido suplantado por el calor que me brindaba la intensidad del enfrentamiento, nada era rival para mi en ese momento, hasta que un helicóptero se acercaba, adentro tenia un rebelde con una bazuca que Fio logro matar antes de que se pudiera tornar en una amenaza peor, Yuri y yo atacamos al helicóptero, la Rocket Launcher le hizo un daño increíble pero aun así el helicóptero no se rendía y nos disparo con una ráfaga de balas que todos esquivamos, después Yuri lanzo una granada al aire que derribo al avión causando una enorme explosión, esta vez corrimos en busca de una zona donde podamos ejecutar maniobras defensivas, pero al ser un campo donde se encontraba un lago, eso se torno en una acción difícil.

Los rebeldes no paraban de salir, el Rocket Launcher cumplió bien su función aniquilando unos rebeldes antes de agotar su munición y ahora la pistola de mi padre es la que pondría balas en los cuerpos de los rebeldes que seguían llegando en camionetas llenas, Yuri y Fio no tuvieron nada de problemas a pesar de que llovían granadas, todo marcho bien y logramos acabar con todos los rebeldes, después hicimos una pequeña pausa donde Fio nos junto:

-Debemos permanecer juntos, ellos son demasiados, ahora vienen mejor armados, no esperen encontrar tan solo Slugs, ahora traerán cosas peores… Yuri, Alex ustedes ya no son los novatos que eran y lo han demostrado, pero nunca es tarde para volar mas alto, ¡Vayamos!

Las palabras de Fio inyectaban estamina al equipo, la presencia de los rebeldes ceso un poco, al ir avanzando encontrábamos material para armar bombas, eso nos preocupaba pero no podíamos hacer nada ante eso, después en el cielo un avión se escuchaba, Fio nos dijo "Escóndanse" y los pinos nos ayudarían a ocultarnos de la vista del avión que no aparecía ante mi vista, después Yuri lo localizo y nos dijo "Ahí esta", y tan pronto como Fio lo vio dijo:

**Fio:** ¡Es Hi-Do!

**Alex:** ¿Quién?

**Fio:** Hi-Do, el helicóptero en el que viaja Morden, tenemos que saber a donde se dirige, ¡Rápido sigámoslo!

Con cautela seguimos la dirección del avión en el que al parecer se encontraba Morden, unos rebeldes nos detectaron y avisaron a otros, trataron de sorprendernos atacándonos cuerpo a cuerpo con una navaja, pero reaccione bien y en el aire logre tomar del brazo del rebelde y someterlo en el suelo, y cuando me asegure de que no escaparía le pregunte:

-¡¿Qué planea Morden?!

-¡Jamás te diré!

-¡Es hablar o morir!, ¡Comienza a hablar insecto!

-¡Jamás!

Justo cuando iba a rebanar el cuello del rebelde otro salto hacia mi con una navaja, Yuri alcanzo a advertirme lo suficientemente a tiempo para esquivarlo antes de que me quitara la vida, pero aun así logro insertar un poco la navaja en un costado de mi cuerpo, lo que provoco mi furia y en un acto furioso le di una patada en el estomago, lo despoje de su arma y lo lance hacia el otro rebelde que apenas se levantaba, y justo antes que siquiera pensaran en atacarme unas balas le quitaban a la vida, al ver sus cuerpos tirados solo exclame "Desgraciados!", Fio fue a inspeccionar mi herida y yo le dije:

**Alex:** Tranquila Fio, es solo una herida superficial

**Yuri:** Debes tener mas cuidado, ¿Qué pretendías hacer con ese rebelde?

**Alex:** Interrogarlo, quiera saber que planea Morden ahora

**Fio:** Alex, eso es inútil, lo hemos intentado antes, ellos son fieles a Morden, no hablaran, por eso nunca tomamos prisioneros

**Alex:** Lo siento Fio

**Fio:** Esta bien, lo importante fue que no paso nada grave, sigamos, que ya perdimos el avión

**Yuri:** Yo vi que se dirigía al norte

**Fio:** ¿Al norte?, al norte de este lugar no se encuentra nada

**Yuri:** ¿Enserio?, yo vi claramente que se fue al norte

**Fio:** Esta bien, dirijámonos al norte

Con una pequeña herida en mi costado decidí poner marcha, hacia el rumbo donde se dirigía Morden, estar tan cerca de el me hacia sentir raro, me hacia sentir como antes, con ese deseo inconsciente de venganza, pensar que podría acabar con el individuo que me quito todo me inyectaba ese deseo, al ir perdido en mis pensamientos Yuri se dio cuenta de que algo tenia y me pregunto:

-Alex… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…

-Yo se que te pasa algo, ya sabes que puedes decirme

-No debes saber que pienso

-¿Acaso piensas en matar a Morden?

-….No

-¡Alex hablo enserio!

-Esta bien!... tienes razón, es que… estoy tan cerca de el…

-Alex, no puedo creer que todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora no te haya servido de nada!

-Lo siento Yuri, es solo que todo esto que esta pasando es igual a lo que paso ese día, no se si estoy haya o estoy acá, siento que si no hago algo en cualquier momento puedo perder algo de nuevo y todo por culpa de Morden

-Alex…

-Es por eso que no puedo dejar que ande por ahí rondando, causando más dolor, más sufrimiento

-Acabar con Morden no va a reparar el daño que ya hizo, buscar matarlo solo generara mas daño, ¿Enserio quieres ser participe de todo esto?

-¿Entonces que es lo que hacemos ahora?

-Alex, tu me has mostrado esa esperanza que puede curar heridas, si no estas cambiando el mundo ¿Entonces que haces?

-Yuri te equivocas, contigo obtuve también el deseo de cambiar el mundo pero

-¿Pero que?... No tienes fe en ti mismo, dudas de tu trabajo y ahora no sabes lo que haces, no se tu pero yo me preocupo en curar herida por herida el mundo que Morden y tu se esfuerzan por destruir…

Dicho eso Yuri se acerco mas a Fio con el fin de ignorar mi manera de pensar, eso me dio mucho que pensar, a pesar de que la misión me exigía permanecer alerta cada segundo, Yuri tenia razón, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, aunque después me di cuenta que no sabia porque lo hacia, si por venganza, o por el deseo que Yuri me introdujo por cambiar el mundo, sin duda ser su compañero de batalla instintivamente me ponía a luchar para cambiar el mundo pero al parecer mi corazón era el que no me dejaba de decir que me vengara, la balanza estaba igual para los dos lados, en un lado estaba Yuri y en el otro Morden, a pesar de que Yuri es la persona mas importante para mi no era totalmente capaz de elegirla, Morden estaba ahí siempre.

El silencio me hizo percibir el frio del ambiente, mis músculos temblaban buscando calor, sabia que debía resolver ese dilema personal antes de que algo pasara pero parecía imposible y todo empeoraba cuando grandes hordas de rebeldes aparecían con Slugs y un helicóptero, del cielo llovían balas, granadas y explosivos, Fio nos dijo "Yo me encargo del helicóptero, ustedes acaben con los Slugs", el material que utilizaban los rebeldes para hacer bombas nos ayudaban a cubrirnos de los proyectiles enviados desde suelo, el helicóptero era el principal dolor de cabeza, tan solo accionaba el gatillo sin importar a donde fuera a acabar la bala, no me importaba si en ese momento moría o no, solo actuaba por instinto, el instinto que había adquirido anteriormente en mis entrenamientos, y con Yuri. Fio logro derribar el helicóptero que colapso en el territorio donde se encontraban los demás rebeldes devastándolos junto con sus Slugs, un rebelde que alcanzo a escapar del Slug tenia la intención de huir pero antes de que pudiera ir lejos, puse fin a su vida y al aniquilarlo dejo en el suelo su Drop Shot, era un arma que no me favorecería en este momento así que decidí utilizarla en otro momento, tan solo necesitaba la pistola que tome como mía para aniquilar a los rebeldes, cuando íbamos avanzando una enorme maquina reforzada con picos al frente se acerco hacia nosotros, todos retrocedimos y esquivamos los misiles que lanzaba, su defensa era casi impenetrable, las balas no parecían afectarle mucho ya que continuaba lanzando misiles, después Fio dijo "Tenemos que atacar al rebelde que lo controla, no a la defensa" después el Drop Shot anteriormente adquirido me ayudaría a pasar por alto la defensa para conectar con el rebelde que dejo de lanzar misiles y logramos acabar con ese infernal vehículo.

Mi cabeza aun seguía perdida, el escenario me era indiferente, estaba al borde del camino donde tenia que tomar una decisión, si elegía sanar las heridas del mundo no podría vengarme y si logro hacer que Morden pague tan solo seria como el, múltiples recuerdos aparecían en mi mente que tan solo me confundían, ya no quiero pensar en nada, tan solo quiero olvidar todo pero era mas que evidente que no puedo así de simple. Dos partes peleaban dentro de mi, una buscaba ese deseo de sanar heridas mientras que el otro lado era un corazón agonizante que buscaba sanar sus heridas propagando odio, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta "¿Como pienso sanar las heridas del mundo si no eh sanado las mías?" y mi confusión aumento aun mas y trajo desesperación después que no me ayudaba en nada, podría estar librando una batalla por fuera pero por dentro tenia una guerra peor que cualquier otra. Seguía pensando, por ahora no había amenazas que atentaran con acabar nuestra vida pero aun así no parecía importarme, hasta que la voz de Yuri me saco de mis pensamientos advirtiéndome de que unos enemigos se dirigían hacia mi, una bala hirió mi hombro, eso sin duda me trajo de nuevo a la misión y activo mi adrenalina de nuevo que me ayudo a limpiar el camino, solo eran soldados que aniquilamos rápido y después Yuri repentinamente llego conmigo dándome una cachetada y diciendo:

**Yuri:** ¡¿Acaso quieres que te maten idiota?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre Alex?! ¡Reacciona!

**Alex:** Yuri espera

**(Seguía dándome cachetadas)**

**Fio:** Tranquila Yuri!

**Yuri:** No Fio, no me tranquilizare, escúchame bien Alex, estamos tratando de acabar con esta misión y no nos estas ayudando, así que o te pones las pilas o te las pongo yo ¿Cuál prefieres?

-…

**Yuri:** ¡Respóndeme!

Yuri me tomo de los hombros para hacerme reaccionar y yo permanecía en shock y después mas tranquila dijo:

**Yuri:** Esta bien, me altere un poco, pero Alex, ¿Recuerdas el pacto?, ¿Recuerdas que dije que no te pasaría nada?, pues eso estoy intentando hacer

**Alex: **Lo se Yuri, lo siento, es solo que siento que estoy solo en este camino y a pesar de que busco no encuentro a nadie

**Yuri:** Estas viviendo cosas duras, lo se, y tan solo te quiero decir que no estas solo, tienes a tus amigos…

Y en cuanto Yuri dijo esas palabras una serie de recuerdos automáticamente se proyectaron en mi mente, estos aclaraban un poco más el panorama, sentía que estaba a punto de resolver todo, ahora estaba más concentrado en lo que hacia y Yuri después dijo:

-Confió en ti… Compañero

Y sin decir mas se alejo un poco de mi pero sin perder el grupo, decidí no pensar un poco en eso ya que la misión era difícil. Después de una larga caminata se me hacia extraño no ver a ningún rebelde, después nos topamos con una montaña que nos bloqueaba el paso:

**Fio:** Se supone que para esta dirección partió Hi-Do ¿No?

**Yuri:** Así es, no puedo equivocarme

**Alex:** ¿Ahora que haremos?

**Fio:** Pues al parecer aquí es el fin del camino, llamare para que vengan por nosotros…. (Psst) Cuartel general, soy la sargento Fio, favor de mandar una unidad a las siguientes coordenadas…

Un estruendoso ruido interrumpiría a Fio y captaría nuestra atención para ver como la montaña abría compuertas que dejaban salir una especie de brazos mecánicos y en el centro un gran cañón, junto con la gran maquina una ola de rebeldes se acercaron, Fio nos dio indicaciones rápidas, yo me encargaría de destruir la montaña junto con Yuri y Fio de los rebeldes y los vehículos que traían. Era una batalla difícil, los tentáculos impactaban unas garras contra el suelo que soltaba un rayo que recorría la tierra buscando electrocutarnos, el cañón central lanzaba bombas incendiadas, a pesar de que no eran proyectiles lentos a veces me sorprendían quemándome un poco antes de explotar, los recuerdos nublaban mi vista desenfocándome un poco del objetivo pero el recuerdo del pacto era lo único que me mantenía luchando, no podía dejar a Yuri luchar sola.

Los tentáculos lucían dañados, al parecer teníamos la victoria, el cañón central con una granada fue destruida liberando una Heavy Machine Gun y una Shotgun, Yuri tomo la Shotgun y yo la Heavy Machine Gun, me estaba preparando para atacar cuando la parte de arriba la montaña se abrió una puerta que revelo a Hi- Do pero lucia diferente, al parecer lo habían modificado, tenia una cubierta de vuelo y demás mecanismo que tenían armas por todos lados, arriba estaba Morden, su risa llegaba hasta mis oídos llenando mi corazón de odio, rápidamente salí corriendo hacia la dirección en la que iba y Yuri me siguió diciéndome que no fuera, era inútil, ya tenia en la mira a Morden y justo cuando dispare una pequeña ráfaga las balas rebotaron con otras y un sujeto calvo cayo del suelo riéndose, tenia un arma sumamente poderosa y veía como las balas le colgaban en el pecho, después dijo:

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, un nuevo polluelo se integro a la Regular Army

-¿Tu quien eres?, ¡No interfieras en mis asuntos!

-Se ve que no me conoces, soy Allen O Niel, soy un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas balas

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, ¡Aléjate de mi!

-¿Muy rudo no?, Vamos chico atácame

Allen rápidamente se lanzo al ataque, se subió a una rocay comenzó a lanzarme granadas desde ahí, su risa era de un autentico psicópata, el decía _"Vamos chico", "Ve con tu mami", "Eres carne fresca"_, lograba esquivar sus granadas con facilidad mientras me acercaba disparaba con mi Heavy Machine Gun, no logre acertar ningún disparo debido a que esquivaba sus granadas y justo cuando lo tenia cerca sin darme cuenta recibí un latigazo por parte de sus balas y caí al suelo, después se acerco riendo apuntando con su arma pero antes de que se atreviera a dispararla le di una patada alejando los disparos de mi cuerpo y logre impactar su costado con dos balas, el retrocedió y rio de nuevo y dijo "Interesante, ¡Vamos chico!" y Allen subió la intensidad, sus granadas volaban mas rápido, no podía acercarme mucho, las rocas que me cubrían no iban a soportar tanto daño, así que sin que se diera cuenta me fui pecho tierra hacia otro punto que el desconocía, active una granada y la deje sin lanzar un tiempo, espere al momento justo, salí y lance la granada, Allen la esquivo pero la explosión logro alcanzarlo quemando su pecho y aproveche para dispararle mas, mi hombro herido solo me permitió acertar un disparo en su pierna y otra en su brazo, esto me ayudo ya que sus disparos tenían menos precisión.

Allen era un oponente duro, a pesar de que estaba herido mantenía un ritmo impresionante, cada vez lucia mas furioso, después me acerque a el para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con mi cuchillo, el esquivaba mis ataques y trate de quitarle el arma pero era demasiado fuerte, el tomo mi brazo me despojo de mi cuchillo y de mi Heavy Machine Gun y con una patada me lanzo lejos, al caer me levante rápidamente para evitar cualquier tipo de proyectil que viniera hacia a mi. Perdí de vista un poco a Allen y antes de que me diera cuenta lanzo una granada que esquive pero después no vi mi cuchillo que lanzo justo después de la granada y que inevitablemente se encajo en mi pecho cerca del hombro, eso lo aprovecho Allen para dispararme, intente esquivarlo pero un disparo daño mi muslo, me oculte tan rápido como pude y saque el cuchillo de mi cuerpo, el intenso dolor que corría por mi cuerpo me hacia desmayarme, todo parecía perdido, estaba desarmado, herido y la idea de morir me dio me levantaba, Allen me buscaba y yo solo me escondía mientras encontraba la manera de cómo derrotarlo, su voz diciendo "Vamos chico, acércate a morir", me obligaba por el momento a no enfrentarlo, todo indicaba que me iba a derrotar, pero aquel pacto era lo único que me mantenía en pie.

Me era difícil comprender como termine envuelto en esta situación, se dice que cuando estas a punto de morir empiezas a recordar tu vida, pero yo no tenia vida que recordar, la vida que tenia se proyectaba mediante el dolor que tenia, al parecer nunca sane mis heridas, no fui capaz de hacerlo por mi y mucho menos por el mundo, a pesar de tener ese dilema, tenia esa pequeña esperanza, y esa esperanza fue la que me guió a otro camino y me hizo darme cuenta en ese momento que yo solo no dejaba sanar mis heridas, yo era lo único que me detenía, siempre espere a que alguien mas resolviera mis problemas cuando nunca me di cuenta que yo era capaz de resolverlos por mi mismo, y fue ahí cuando recordé las palabras de Marco _"No se trata de vencer al enemigo, si no, de vencerse a ustedes mismos"_ y las piezas se unieron mas revelándome que en realidad Yuri era ahí la que estaba curando mis heridas, Yuri era aquella persona que buscaba poner en mi camino, pero la venganza y esa intención de causar dolor era lo que me cegaba.

Por un momento olvide el dolor y la batalla, lentamente el intenso dolor regresaba y el frio invernal comenzaba a congelar mi cuerpo, solo el calor de mi sangre que recorría por mi cuerpo era el único calor que sentía. Comenzaba a notar como Allen pudo ver mi rastro debido a que la sangre que soltaba quedo marcada en la nieve y en las rocas del lugar, después de unos segundos un plan entro a mi cabeza, con cuidado de no ser visto comencé a dejar huellas a propósito y marcas de sangre con el fin de confundir a Allen, quería de vuelta mi Heavy Machine Gun pero no logre encontrarla, solo tenia el cuchillo y unas heridas que imposibilitaban usar mis movimientos a la manera que los necesitaba.

Lentamente Allen comenzó a buscarme y caía en mi trampa, tan solo esperaba el momento justo para atacar, después Allen quedo parado justo en el lugar que quería y me lance al ataque con el cuchillo, quería sorprenderlo pero mi Heavy Machine Gun oculta entre la nieve me hizo tropezar, Allen se dio cuenta y rápidamente me apunto con el arma con el único fin de acabar con mi vida, en lo que creí que era mi ultimo movimiento logre tomar el brazo de Allen para apartar el arma lejos de mi y encajar el cuchillo en su costado, eso lo daño severamente y lo debilito, aun así tenia suficiente fuerza para empujarme y patearme, la patada me hizo azotar con el suelo violentamente, Allen saco mi cuchillo de su costado y fue directo a propinarme la misma dosis de acero que yo le brinde, estuvimos en un forcejeo un rato, los dos estábamos sumamente heridos, en ese forcejeo se jugaba la vida y la muerte, Allen comenzó a darme cabezazos pero aun así no cedía, yo comencé a golpearlo con mi rodilla en el costado que tenia herido, y con eso logre dislocar un brazo suyo para quitarle el cuchillo y por fin encajarlo en su corazón, los ojos de Allen se perdieron, su respiración se detuvo de golpe, intentaba sacar el cuchillo pero era inútil, cuando lo solté Allen retrocedía, saco el cuchillo y sus ultimas palabras fueron _"Te veré en el infierno"_ y Allen colapso al lado de su enorme Heavy Machine Gun, yo también caí de rodillas debido al cansancio y a las heridas, pero aun así sabia que Yuri y Fio me necesitaban, así que tome mi cuchillo y la Heavy Machine Gun de Allen, corrí como pude para auxiliar a mis compañeros

Cuando llegue pude ver como se las veían difíciles, parecían limitados de recursos y la montaña robot aun seguía funcionando, los rebeldes dejaban ir toda su artillería pero no contaban con que les iba a llegar un refuerzo, decidido tome el arma de Allen, la cargue y dispare hacia los tentáculos de la montaña con el arma sobrehumana de Allen, era tan poderosa que me era difícil de apuntar bien, los rebeldes notaron mi presencia pero Yuri y Fio se encargaron de eliminarlos y salieron al ataque junto conmigo y después de solo un rato los tentáculos mecánicos de la montaña había caído provocando una explosión que nos dejaría en claro que esa maquina no nos volverá a causar problemas, después de asegurarnos que nada nos causaría problemas Fio reporto con su radio a la base militar de la Regular Army "Misión cumplida", el efecto dela adrenalina se me había pasado y la sangre que había perdido obligo a mi cuerpo a desmayarse.

Mi mente se apago dejando en incógnito lo que sucedió después, no supe si llegaron mas fuerzas rebeldes o si llegamos bien al cuartel, tenia una promesa que cumplir así que no podía morir pero mas que nada tenia una tarea que acabar, cambiar el mundo...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 11, ¿Cuantas cosas mas tendrá que superar Alex para terminar su misión , los siguientes capitulos vienen con mas aventuras :)**


	12. Misión de sigilo y persuación

El frió y el dolor desaparecieron cuando me desmaye, desconcia si aun seguía con vida y todo lo supe cuando desperté en la enfermería del cuartel general conectado a aparatos con sueros que me harían recuperar la sangre perdida, mis heridas aun no cicatrizaban, me dolían al intentar levantarme, después Rumi llego y me dijo:

-¡Hey Hey Hey! ¿En que estas pensando?

-Definitivamente no quiero estar aquí como un inútil

-¡Tienes que reposar, si no realmente serás un inútil!

Luego escuche otra voz que dijo "Alex no seas terco y hazle caso a Rumi", esa voz era de Yuri

**Rumi:** Yuri perdóname, pero por ahora no se pueden visitas.

**Yuri: **Por favor prima, no tomara mucho…

**Rumi: **Esta bien, solo 5 minutos

Después Rumi salió de la habitación, y Yuri prosiguió:

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor

-No me refería a ahora…

-¿Entonces?

-Me refería a lo que te paso en Rusia

-Acerca de eso, no te preocupes por mi, me di cuenta que yo solo fui el que no dejo que sanaran mis heridas del pasado, deje mis heridas abiertas con mi odio y seguí en el mismo camino que me iba a llevar a un terrible destino.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, confió en ti de que es verdad

-Así es… es verdad, por cierto… Gracias Yuri…

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por sanar mis heridas

-¿Yo? Alex te equivocas, Rumi fue la que…

-No me refería a estas heridas Yuri

-¿Entonces a cuales?

-A las que traía en mi corazón… logre ver que tu eras aquella persona que intentaba sanar mis heridas, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que buscara a alguien para no estar solo en mi camino lamentándome de lo que paso? Pues me di cuenta que hace tiempo te encontré a ti, tu fuiste la que me libero de la soledad y nunca me di cuenta, y ahora que lo se, no puedo estar mas feliz de que tu seas mas haya que mi compañera de batalla, esa compañera que esta luchando codo a codo contra mis demonios internos

-Alex… ¿Lo que dices es cierto?...

Me di cuenta como los ojos de Yuri tenían la intención de soltar lagrimas y firmemente respondí

-No podría estar mas seguro al decir que es verdad

Después Yuri quebró en llanto de felicidad y me abrazo fuertemente, mis heridas, interrumpí su abrazo quejándome del dolor, ella se disculpo y se levanto, y al ver su rostro vi aquella sonrisa muy característica de Yuri, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, eso definitivamente me ayudaba a recuperarme, justo después de eso llegaron el resto del equipo, Eri llego diciendo:

**Eri:** No interrumpimos otro de sus ensayos verdad?

**Tarma:** Al parecer ya habían terminado toda la obra

**Marco:** Bueno basta, Alex, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Alex:** Creo que con verme no hace falta preguntar, pero siento que voy recuperadme bien

**Marco:** Muy bien, debo felicitarte Alex, no solo cumpliste con la misión, también eliminaste a Allen O Niel tu solo, cada vez nos sorprendes mas

**Alex:** Gracias Marco

**Yuri:** Hey!, ¿Por qué nomas felicitas a Alex?, ¿Olvidas que Fio y yo destruimos esa cosa que casi nos mata?

**Alex:** ¿Celosa Yuri?

**Yuri:** Para nada, pero yo pienso que tenemos mas merito porque Fio y yo no terminamos en una cama

**Tarma:** Wow, la chica sabe como pegar duro

**Marco:** Ok, esta bien, lo siento Yuri, es solo que desde hace tiempo buscábamos eliminar a ese mercenario llamado Allen, de todas maneras el crecimiento de ustedes dos es increíble, no me sorprendería que un día los tenga que ver en alto

**Tarma:** ¡Ja! ¡Que buena broma Marco!

**Fio:** Pues déjame decirte Tarma que por lo menos a ti ya te superaron

**Eri:** ¿Apenas te habías dado cuenta Fio?

**Tarma:** Que graciosas **(Con un tono frio)**

**Marco:** Bueno Alex, dejamos que te recuperes, mientras daremos informes a Hyakutaro

**Alex:** Esta bien, hasta luego chicos

Todos los presentes se marcharon dejándome solo esperando a que el tiempo sanara mis heridas, no sabia cuanto tiempo exactamente me iba a tomar pero no podía protestar, tenia que estar al 100%, lo único que temía era que se presentara una amenaza mas fuerte estando yo incapacitado. **(En la junta)**

**Hyakutaro:** ¿Qué no les falta alguien?

**Tarma**: Si, falta el novato que esta incapacitado

**Fio:** ¡Tarma!, ya no son novatos, te recuerdo que Alex mato al mismísimo Allen O Niel

**Tarma:** ¡Jaja! Tranquila Fio, era broma

**Hyakutaro:** ¡¿Allen O Niel?!

**Marco:** Así es capitán, una de nuestras unidades elimino a Allen O Niel en Rusia

**Hyakutaro:** ¡Increíble, denle una medalla a ese chico!

**Yuri:** Eheem...

**Marco:** Oh lo siento capitán, también ella y Fio se encargaron de eliminar una de las maquinas de Morden, pero es mejor que Fio le cuente lo que paso

**Fio:** Así como lo escucha capitán, Morden creo una nueva maquina pero Yuri y yo nos encargamos de eliminarla, pero eso no es todo, al fin Morden decidió aparecer y se marcho en una versión modificada de Hi-Do

**Hyakutaro:** ¿No descubrieron lo que planea?

**Fio:** No capitán

**Hyakutaro:** Y bien Tarma ¿Qué paso en Japón?

**Tarma:** Nada, solo un montón de rebeldes destruyendo el país natal de Eri y mío, no encontramos nada que nos pudiera servir

**Hyakutaro:** ¿Qué significan todos estos ataques en distintos puntos del mundo?

**Yuri:** Capitán si me concede la palabra, quisiera dar un punto de vista

**Capitán:** Veamos Yuri que nos tienes que decir

**Yuri:** Bueno, mi abuelo fue un ex militar y me contaba todas sus historias, recuerdo que una vez me conto que sus enemigos hicieron algo parecido a lo que Morden esta haciendo, atacar distintos puntos para distraernos y debilitar a nuestras tropas para después atacar con todo

**Hyakutaro:** Todo parece indicar que es así, ¿Pero que podemos hacer al respecto?

**Yuri:** Mi abuelo dice que tomaron prisioneros para interrogarlos y descubrir lo que planeaban, de esa manera pudo saber lo que sus enemigos planeaban y actuar antes de que sus enemigos los sorprendieran

**Eri:** ¿Pero como hacemos eso?, los soldados de Morden son sumamente fieles a el

**Yuri:** A eso voy, mi abuelo también decía que no todos las tropas enemigas eran soldados entrenados, algunos eran simples personas que amenazaron con cooperar con ellos a cambio de que no les hagan nada a sus familias, si estoy en lo correcto tal vez Morden hace lo mismo, sugiero que tomemos prisioneros a tantos rebeldes como podamos, los traigamos aquí y obligarlos a que nos revelen lo que Morden planea

**Hyakutaro:** No necesitas escuchar mas Marco, eso es lo que hay que hacer ahora, por cierto, felicidades soldado

**Yuri:** ¡Gracias capitán! – Dijo Yuri eufóricamente

**Tarma:** Que chiflada

**Hyakutaro:** De nada, ya se pueden retirar soldados

**Marco:** Bueno ya escucharon al capitán, avancen

**(Retomamos a Alex)**

Marco me informo lo que había pasado en la junta, tan solo me esperarían a que me recuperara para poder seguir con nuestras actividades, no sabia que mas tenia que enfrentar, no sabia si iba a tener otro dilema como el que tuve, cada vez se ponía mas grave la situación pero lo único que sabia era que no podía dejarme vencer otra vez y que tenia que volar mas alto como Fio me dijo, pero tan solo ahora era solo un halcón con las alas heridas que necesitaba recuperarse para emprender de el vuelo.

Tan solo pasarían dos semanas de darme de alta en la enfermería, Rumi me advirtió que no podía realizar actividades pesadas antes de si quiera poder pensar en entrenar así que solo me dedique a descansar, a pensar en proyectos musicales con mi guitarra y a escribir estrofas que me relajaban pero aun así me sentía inútil a lo que sentía que iba a venir, Yuri y mis compañeros me apoyaban y me alentaban a que ellos tendrían la situación bajo control pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que comenzaba a ejercitarme con los consejos de Rumi y así pude recuperar el ritmo que tenia y ponerme al corriente con mis compañeros, Marco nos cito en una sala de entrenamiento para informarnos de nuestra siguiente misión:

**Marco:** Muy bien soldados, los eh reunido ahora para informarles de nuestra siguiente misión, esta misión no es como las demás, esta vez tienen que capturar a todos los prisioneros que puedan y sacarles toda la información que podamos, si se rehúsan a cooperar entonces no tendremos otra opción mas que acabar con sus vidas, no sabemos cuando Morden vuelva a atacar pero la inteligencia de la Regular Army esta trabajando duramente para encontrar fuerzas rebeldes, necesito que no bajen el ritmo y que estén alerta para cada situación, Yuri, Alex, me quita un peso de encima saber que ya no son los novatos que eran antes, ya no les tenemos que decir que hacer, así que todos como equipo necesitamos ponernos a trabajar, ¡Y el momento para eso es ahora!

Marco tenía en cuenta lo que teníamos que hacer y la rutina de entrenamientos cambió, esta vez estábamos más enfocados en los entrenamientos de emboscamiento, tal y como dijeron buscábamos tomar prisioneros y hacerlos hablar así que desarrollamos nuestras habilidades para ser unos fantasmas en el terreno.

Aun no había noticias de un ataque de Morden pero si había presencia de rebeldes en un pueblo pequeño de México, no sabia lo que pretendían los rebeldes ahí pero no iba a dejar que dañaran mas mi país, el capitán no tardo en enviarnos a ese lugar, no dijo nada al respecto, solo dijo "Recuerden cual es su prioridad soldados" y tan pronto como abordamos el avión, despegamos rumbo a mi país natal. En el avión todos notaban lo ansioso que estaba por llegar, y Tarma dijo:

**Tarma:** ¿Qué sucede Alex?, nunca te había visto tan emocionado por la acción

**Alex:** Este lugar me trae recuerdos, México es mi país natal, aquí viví, aquí crecí… no dejare que dañen mas a mi país esos bastardos

**Eri:** Tienes que recordar que nuestra prioridad es otra, concentrare Alex

**Alex:** Si, tengo presente lo que tenemos que hacer, pero la situación es incomoda ¿Sabes?

**Eri:** Si, creo que tienes razón, a Tarma y yo estábamos igual en Japón

**Tarma:** Cierto… no te preocupes Alex, los rebeldes no mostraban vehículos, no querían llamar la atención, tienen otras intenciones

**Marco:** Si, tienes razón Tarma, recuerden sacar toda la información que puedan, y estén listos que ya casi nos lanzamos

Me puse mi para caídas y desde arriba pude contemplar como se veían mis tierras, eso me motivaba mas a no fallar y cumplir con mi misión, Yuri se puso a mi lado y me dijo "Estamos en esto juntos ¿Recuerdas?", y le respondí "Lo tengo presente a cada momento de mi vida", y sin mas demora nos lanzamos, esta vez al parecer los rebeldes nos esperaban y un avión apareció ante nosotros lanzándonos misiles, todos los presentes no dudamos en dispararle y antes de que el avión colapsara todos los rebeldes que se encontraban dentro, salieron armados con bazucas atentando con acabar nuestras vidas, como pudimos eliminamos a esos rebeldes pero aun así yo suponía que los rebeldes que se encontraban en tierra firme ya sabían de nuestra presencia, así que en el aire Marco, nos dividió para llegar por fuera del pueblo, todos entrarían por una dirección distinta para realizar un mejor trabajo y ya al final que terminemos todo el pequeño pueblo encontrarnos en el punto de división, así que como pude me dirigí al sur del pueblo donde Marco me dijo que comenzaría a investigar, me aleje lo suficiente del pueblo como para no ser detectado y lentamente me comencé a acercar, no detectaba ninguna amenaza de ataque así que me seguí acercando.

Al adentrarme un poco al pueblo no pude notar presencia de ningún rebelde, ante cada ruido o cada cosa que activara mi sentido de alerta utilizaba mi ambiente para esconderme, pero hasta ahora solo eran falsas alarmas, y así fue hasta que dentro de una casa pequeña se escucharon unos disparos, vi que estaba la puerta abierta así que entre rápidamente y pude ver como un rebelde amenazaba una familia, no tenia tiempo para investigar el oscuro fin por el cual el rebelde amenazaba esa familia pero sin pensar saque mi cuchillo y antes de que notara mi presencia me acerque a el para despojarlo de mi arma, tirarlo al suelo y ahí abajo amenazarlo con el cuchillo, rápidamente las preguntas salieron de mi boca "¿Qué carajo están haciendo aquí?", el rebelde se rehusaba a cooperar y mi flexibilidad se agotaba, con tratos mas rudos le dije "Si valoras tu vida pedazo de mierda, mas te vale hablar ahora!", y el seguía sin cooperar, mi paciencia llego a su fin y no tuve otro remedio mas que matar al rebelde, la mujer y la niña que amenazaba el rebelde se habían escondido, pensé que tal vez ellos me podrían ayudar a saber lo que planeaban los rebeldes, así que me puse a gritar "Tranquilas, no eh venido aquí a lastimarlos, vengo a ayudarles, también soy de aquí, así que no dejare que las basuras rebeldes contaminen mi país, salgan por favor, si quieren dejare mis armas en el suelo, confíen en mi" y sin mas que decir, una puerta en el suelo se abrió y la mujer sola rebelo su presencia ante mi preguntándome:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy de la Regular Army, eh venido aquí a saber que es lo que planea el ejército rebelde, no tengo órdenes de matar, solo de obtener información, ¿Me puede decir que quería ese rebelde aquí?

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que están buscando personas sin experiencia para ponerlos en el campo de batalla para que ellos no pierdan miembros importantes, no se que fin tengan pero eso vino buscando

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación, le recomiendo que se quede refugiada hasta que las autoridades le confirmen que puedan salir

-Gracias a usted joven, Dios lo bendiga

-Hasta luego

Hasta ahora ya tenía la primera pista, Yuri tuvo razón todo el tiempo, ellos tenían prisioneros trabajando para ellos, tal vez muchos estén aquí y pueda utilizar eso como ventaja. Me seguía escabullendo entre las calles tratando de encontrar mas unidades rebeldes, unos se encontraban a plena vista sentados alrededor de una fogata, eran demasiados y no podía eliminarlos, tampoco podía revelar mi presencia haciendo ruido o dejando que me detecten así que pensé en marcharme hasta que un rebelde se alejo del montón para ir al baño y lo seguí, y antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo lo lleve a un lugar fuera de la vista de sus compañeros, le tape la boca y lo azote contra una pared diciendo

"Cualquier movimiento en falso y tu vida se acaba, te destapare la boca y lo único que quiero escuchar es la respuesta a lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿Me entendiste?" el rebelde asintió con la cabeza y no espere para preguntarle

"¿Qué buscan aquí?" y lentamente le quite la mano de la boca y el me respondió

" Mo…momo…. Morden busca prisioneros…"

"¿Para que?" y el silencio duro mas del debido tiempo "¡Responde!"

"El quiere distraerlos antes de revelar su nueva creación"

"Interesante… cuéntame mas"

"Eso es todo lo que se lo juro!"

"Muy bien, por cooperar te perdono la vida pero no puedo dejarte ir, así que te quedaras aquí hasta que yo venga por ti" y con toda la precaución posible, ate al rebelde de las manos y los pies, le coloque una cinta en la boca y lo escondí en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo y seguí con mi búsqueda.

Caía la noche y eso nos ayudaba a ocultar mas nuestra presencia, pero a la vez nos dificultaba la misión de encontrar rebeldes, después una silueta aparecía ante mi, no identificaba que era hasta que me acerque y vi una persona amarrada, cuando la desate intente preguntarle acerca del plan de los rebeldes, el solo me respondió que no sabia y que solo había sido capturado, me agradeció y me dejo granadas y se fue corriendo, al ir merodeando de nuevo escuche ruido en una casa y escuche varios gritos, al entrar vi a Yuri que tenia esposado a un rebelde en una silla dejándolo inhabilitado para pelear, lo único que pude escuchar fue

"Yo se que tu no quieres morir, o ¿Acaso tu honor y tu orgullo como rebelde es mas grande que tu dignidad?...¿Que patético?... Si cooperas conmigo puedes obtener algo que no obtendrás con Morden, si me dices que planea puedes dejar a un lado y poder elegir lo que tu quieres, así que ¿Qué decides? ¿Libertad o Muerte?"

Me hubiera querido quedar a escuchar mas pero escuche a unos rebeldes que se acercaban y me escondí detrás de unos barriles, los rebeldes solo merodeaban por ahí sin presentar amenaza para mi o para Yuri, aun así era fácil que me detectaran si me quedaba ahí, después cuando se marcharon proseguí en la misión.

Me era mas difícil encontrar rebeldes, al parecer mis compañeros hacían un buen trabajo porque no podía localizar mas rebeldes, después al ir avanzando vi como los rebeldes se reunieron, al parecer ellos también ya habían notado la falta de unidades en su pelotón, después uno acciono una alarma manual y los demás rápidamente comenzaron a inspeccionar el área, yo me escondí en un techo, pero al parecer eso no me ayudaría ya que el ruido de un helicóptero se acercaba pero el helicóptero no fue amenaza y decidí quedarme arriba, un rato después un rebelde se acerco a donde yo estaba, con una cuerda logre atarlo del cuello y jalarlo hacia arriba y subirlo al techo, con la soga en el cuello le hable

"Iré al grano, ya se de la nueva creación de Morden, ¡Dime que planea!, aflojare la cuerda y mas te vale que tu boca diga las palabras que quiero escuchar si no, ¡Ya no vivirás para decir otra palabra! Y mas te vale que sea la verdad!" y afloje la cuerda del rebelde y el dio un respiro hondo y rápidamente le puse el cuchillo en el cuello, el levanto las manos temblorosamente y dijo

"El planea dominar el mundo de nuevo.. ahora déjame ir!"

"No es suficiente!, ¿Qué mas sabes?"

"Eso es todo lo que se…"

"¡No mientas!" y le golpee la cara

"Esta bien tu ganas, Morden utiliza algunos prisioneros para llevar al cuartel general las partes de su nueva creación, el utiliza camiones y carros que no llamen la atencion y así lleva el armamento sin que nadie se de cuenta"

"¿Dónde esta el cuartel?"

"Escoria PF, jamás te revelare eso, ¡Auxilio!" y rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera atender su llamado corte el cuello del rebelde que cayo al suelo alertando a los otros, rápidamente la ráfaga de disparos comenzó a impactar contra la casa en la que me encontraba, por radio le avise que me habían detectado y que comenzáramos la retirada, los disparos solo provenían de un lado, así que saque una granada y la avente sin ver confiando en que había aniquilado a los rebeldes pero al parecer quedaron solo dos vivos y me encargue de ellos. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el punto donde nos dividimos pero fui sorprendido por la luz del helicóptero que comenzó a dispararme, antes de que pudiera darme alguna bala me lance detrás de unos barriles para esconder mi presencia un poco pero al parecer el helicóptero me había detectado, disparaba hacia a mi rompiendo los barriles que uno al ser destruido dejo ante mi un efectivo Flame Shot, antes de que pudiera disparar de nuevo, salí y dispare hacia el helicóptero explotando los misiles que me enviaba, después sin darme cuenta, el fuego impactó unos barriles llenos de gasolina que explotaron cerca del helicóptero rompiendo sus vidrios, entonces dispare de nuevo y el fuego quemo al piloto obligando al helicóptero a caer, habían llegado refuerzos rebeldes pero también mis compañeros llegaron a auxiliarme para acabar con todos los rebeldes, después de arrasar con todo, juntamos a todos los prisioneros que capturamos y los llevamos al cuartel general donde alguien los interrogaría, y sin perder el tiempo Hyakutaro llego a preguntarnos

**Hyakutaro:** Muy bien ¿Lograron saber algo?, reporten cada uno

**Marco:** Los rebeldes que capture se rehusaron a hablar, y otros están prisioneros

**Tarma:** Lo único importante que me dijo un rebelde fue que Morden esta formando alianza con un viejo amigo pero que no lo había hecho oficial para los otros rebeldes

**Eri:** A mi lo mas importante que me dijeron fueron puntos para infiltrarse por el cuartel general de la armada rebelde, ese rebelde es ahora prisionero, así que podremos decirle que nos ilustre con un mapa

**Fio:** A mi no me dijeron nada importante mas que Morden planea invadir con todo lo que tienen 3 meses, así que tenemos que prepararnos

**Alex:** Yo me entere de que efectivamente Morden captura prisioneros para distraernos y debilitarnos para después mandar su nueva creación, el fortalece su grandiosa arma transportando sus partes mediante camiones disfrazados para ocultar su rastro.

**Yuri:** Pues un rebelde me dijo que su nueva arma es su avión Hi-Do modificado, en Rusia lo vimos, ahí solo tenia unas mejoras, pero que quiere implantarle armas nucleares, y eso no fue todo, también me dijo la localización del cuartel general de la armada rebelde, al parecer se encuentra en un punto del océano pacifico alejado de toda tierra, como quiera el rebelde que me lo dijo esta prisionero así que nos va a dar las coordenadas exactas, y si quieren de eso me encargo yo

**Hyakutaro:** ¡Excelente información!, mandare la orden inmediatamente que investiguen todos los camiones que atraviesen fronteras, con eso podremos retrasar un poco la invasión de Morden y podremos atacarlos de sorpresa, ¡Marco, prepara a tus soldados para la invasión mas grande que hemos hecho!

**Marco:** ¡Entendido capitán!

Mis compañeros alimentaron mi conocimiento acerca del plan de Morden, así que nosotros teníamos uno, evitar a toda cosa que Hi-Do tenga la capacidad de lanzar armas nucleares evitando que esos camiones lleguen a su destino y entrenar intensivamente para no fallar.

La inteligencia de la Regular Army detuvo varios atentados de transportar piezas que ayudarían a Morden a mejorar su terrible arma, varios rebeldes fueron eliminados al procurar que el camión llegara a su destino mientras nosotros nos fortalecíamos cada vez mas, unos rebeldes que fueron interrogados afirmaban que tan solo estábamos retrasando nuestro final, que mientras mas tiempo les demos, mas tiempo tendrá Morden para planear mejor su ataque, eso en parte nos tranquilizaba ya que nos decía que Morden no estaba ni cerca de finalizar su obra pero a la vez tenia razón, no sabíamos que podría planear Morden, aun así siempre estábamos un paso delante de Morden, y esa ventaja era lo que nos ayudaba.

* * *

**Con la ayuda de la habilidad persuasiva de Yuri, los PF y Sparrows descubrieron el plan de Morden ¿Que planeara la Regular Army para derrotarlo?, lo unico que se sabe es que Morden no sera un rival facil de vencer**


	13. La feria

Después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento vi un póster en una de las oficinas que informaba sobre un carnaval que se haría en el pueblo, al verlo se me ocurrió decirles a los chicos sobre eso y así como le dije Marco su respuesta fue:

**Marco**: No, no y definitivamente ¡No!

**Alex:** Vamos Marco, nunca nos divertimos, siempre estamos aquí encerrados

**Marco:** Alex ¿En que estas pensando? Ahora es el momento más crítico para el mundo y tú piensas en divertirte

**Fio:** Vamos Marco, Alex tiene razón, además no sabemos si esa misión puede ser la ultima de nuestras vidas

**Tarma:** Si, tal vez así se le quita lo amargada a Eri

**Eri:** Opino que vayamos, ¡Espero que eso me ayude a olvidar las ganas que tengo de matar a Tarma!

**Marco:** A ver, a ver, para empezar yo no soy el que tiene que autorizar eso, Hyakutaro es el que nos dice lo que debemos hacer y si el dice que no entonces es no

**Yuri:** ¡Bueno entonces vayamos con Hyakutaro todos!

**Marco:** No Yuri espera

Y Yuri se marcho inmediatamente con Hyakutaro y todos nos fuimos tras ella, Marco con un suspiro y cara de resignación nos alcanzo, al llegar con Hyakutaro el se sorprendió al vernos a todos juntos y confundido nos pregunto:

**Hyakutaro: **¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos? ¿Acabaron de entrenar?

**Marco:** Así es capitán

**Hyakutaro:** ¿Y en que puedo ayudarlos?

**Marco:** Lo que pasa es que aquí los chicos…

Yuri interrumpió

**Yuri:** Lo que pasa es que, después de tanto entrenar y de tanto estar aquí encerrados, pensamos que seria un amable gesto de su parte que nos autorice al escuadrón de los Peregrine Falcons y SPARROWS una oportunidad de asistir a la feria que organizo el pueblo

**Hyakutaro:** ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Acaso tienes aserrín en la cabeza?!

**Yuri:** No capitán, es solo que lo único que hacemos es entrenar todos los días y nosotros le pedimos solo una noche para divertirnos, nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas en el campo de batalla y eso no nos deja buenas experiencias, por eso vengo a pedirle que nos autorice salir del cuartel solo una noche para olvidarnos un poco del ejercito, no sabemos cuando podemos morir, así que quisiera por lo menos ser feliz un momento de mi vida junto con mis compañeros, por favor capitán.

Marco y yo en privado

**Marco:** Pierde su tiempo, Hyakutaro es demasiado aferrado

**Alex:** Espera, creo que lo esta logrando

**Hyakutaro:** Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero Yuri, necesitamos que no se distraigan, estamos planeando algo de suma importancia y necesitamos que estén totalmente dentro de la misión

**Yuri:** Y le aseguro que incluso vamos a estar mejor cuando lleguemos, al sacar todas esas presiones estaremos 100% concentrados para lo que venga, además, creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo y hemos cooperado sin quejarnos porque nos gusta nuestro trabajo, por eso también considero que merecemos tan solo unas horas de diversión, también hemos retrasado el plan de Morden así que es poco probable que se atreva a aparecer, no quiero ir en contra de su palabra, es solo que considero que no esta siendo justo al no dejarnos ir

**Hyakutaro:** Ehmm, bueno, en todo tienes razón Yuri, creo que han sido buenos soldados y su trabajo aquí ah sido del mas destacado, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, pero escúchenme bien, solo una noche ¿Me entendieron?

**Todos:** ¡Si señor!

**Yuri:** Gracias Capitán

**Hyakutaro:** De nada Yuri

Después de salir de su oficina, todos nos emocionamos al saber que podríamos salir a distraernos un poco, después Eri impresionada le dijo a Yuri:

**Eri:** Wow Yuri, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Tarma:** Es de la familia de Rumi, hablar para ellos es un superpoder

**Yuri:** No puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo Tarma

**Marco:** Creí que eso era imposible Yuri, te felicito

**Fio:** ¡Si!, ¡Iremos a la feria!

**Marco:** ¡Si!, mañana después de entrenar iremos, recuerden las palabras del capitán, si le fallamos dudo mucho que nos vuelva a dar otro permiso

Todos entusiasmados ese día nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente después del entrenamiento nos fuimos a bañar y a arreglarnos para divertirnos un poco, salimos del cuartel Marco, Fio, Yuri y yo en una camioneta y Tarma y Eri en motocicleta, después al llegar todos nos reunimos, en la entrada principal del evento, por fuera se podía escuchar mucha gente, también los juegos mecánicos y demás shows que había dentro, todos al adquirir nuestro boleto de entrada pasamos a la feria, dentro nos poníamos de acuerdo a que íbamos a hacer primero:

**Fio:** ¿Y bien que haremos primero?

**Eri:** Yo opino que recorramos el lugar de izquierda a derecha y hagamos lo que encontramos

**Alex:** Apoyo a Eri

**Tarma:** ¿Pero primero hay que ver que atracciones hay no?

**Yuri:** Pues esta la montaña rusa, el túnel del amor, el tiro al blanco, el carrusel, la rueda de la fortuna, la casa embrujada, ¿Qué hacemos primero?

**Eri:** Pues tú y Alex se alejaran del túnel del amor

**Yuri:** Muy graciosa ¿No?

**Eri:** Tranquila era broma Yuri

**Marco:** Bueno ¿Que les parece la montaña rusa?

**Alex:** Me parece bien, espero que Tarma no se haya vuelto a enfermar del estomago

**Tarma:** Con la suerte que tienes tal vez solo te vomite

**Fio:** Esta bien, ya no perdamos el tiempo y subamos

Aprovechando el tiempo hicimos fila para esperar nuestro turno de abordar la montaña rusa, de cerca se veía enorme, la contemple un rato y Yuri me dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Jamás, tan solo observaba bien la montaña

-Si, claro

-Es enserio Yuri

-Esta bien te creo, es mas, te acompañare por si te da más miedo

Al llegar nuestro turno, abordamos la montaña rusa, un mecanismo iniciaría el paseo elevándonos muy alto, desde arriba se veía toda la feria, Yuri seguía reiterándome que no tenga miedo pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando la montaña rusa cayo y comenzó a darnos vueltas, Yuri sujeto fuertemente mi brazo y contuvo sus gritos, después la montaña rusa adquirió mas velocidad y Yuri dejo salir un grito, bajo su mirada y seguía gritando, y cuando la montaña rusa termino su recorrido Yuri seguía sujetada de mi brazo y con la cabeza abajo, cuando se dio cuenta que había terminado se bajo rápidamente y no pude evitar reírme, después dije:

**Alex: **¡Jaja!, hubieran visto a Yuri, parecía como si tuviera un insecto encima

**Tarma:** Si Yuri, escuche mas tus gritos que los de Eri y eso que la tenia al lado

**Eri:** ¡Los gritos que escuchaste eran de Fio idiota!

**Fio:** Lo siento, es que mi gorra se estaba volando

**Marco:** Pues yo vi tu gorra bien sujeta a tu cabeza todo el tiempo

**Fio:** ¡No me ayudes Marco por favor!

**Yuri:** ¡Bueno ya basta!, vamos a la casa del terror… oh, recordaba que a Alex le dan miedo los fantasmas y esas cosas

**Alex:** Pues no me asusta porque se que son falsos

**Tarma:** Si es cierto, mejor vayamos a otra cosa

**Eri:** Pues estamos cerca de la rueda de la fortuna, ¿No les parece buena idea?

**Marco:** Por mi esta bien

**Alex:** Bueno vayamos

**Fio:** Hey pero ahora hay que cambiar de parejas, siempre elegimos las mismas ¿No creen?

**Yuri:** Si, Fio tiene razón

**Tarma:** Bueno, ahí vemos como nos acomodamos, mientras vamos a formarnos.

La rueda de la fortuna no tenia mucha fila, así que abordamos la atracción rápidamente, esa era una atracción calmada y la idea de Fio de cambiar de pareja se llevo a cabo de la siguiente manera, Fio y yo ocuparíamos un espacio, Tarma y Yuri el otro y Marco y Eri otro, al ir dando vueltas el juego se detenía esporádicamente permitiéndonos apreciar el cielo en distintos ángulos, en el punto mas alto vimos las estrellas y las luces de la cuidad, Fio exclamo:

-Wow, mira que bonito cielo

-Cierto, no me había dado cuenta

-Es bonito poder apreciar esto de vez en cuando ¿No crees Alex?

-Si, siempre estamos encerrados en ese pequeño mundo sin saber que aquí afuera hay otro completamente grande

-Y pensar que en un mundo tan grande no cabe gente como Morden…

-No esta en nosotros decir quien cabe y quien no, el mundo es de todos, solo que Morden piensa que puede ser suyo, para eso estamos nosotros, para entregar el mundo a los demás

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, además, no creo que debamos hablar de eso en un momento tan bonito como este

-Si, tienes razón

Después de la pequeña plática terminamos de abordar el juego y dejamos pasar a la demás gente que quería abordar la atracción, al ver que estábamos cerca del tiro al blanco y fuimos ahí sin dudarlo. Al llegar unas pistolas con 15 balines era nuestra arma para derribar pequeñas figuras de plata, para nosotros era un juego de niños y siendo así le preguntamos al encargado del juego cuantas figuras necesitábamos derribar para obtener el mejor premio, y el encargado nos respondió que con solo 10 figuras, las chicas se rehusaron a participar ya que era algo a lo que estaban acostumbradas a hacer además de que el fin de asistir a la feria era distraernos de todas esas cosas, así que Marco, Tarma y yo acabamos las cosas rápido y derribamos las 10 figuras de plata, el señor encargado quedo impresionado por la rapidez con la que acabamos el juego y sin pensarlo saco los mejores osos de peluche y muñecas que tenia para entregarlos a nosotros, después los 3 nos pusimos de acuerdo para obsequiar los muñecos a las chicas, yo a le obsequie mi oso a Yuri, Marco la muñeca a Fio y Tarma el otro oso a Eri a lo que las chicas agradecieron.

Ya nos estábamos marchando y al dirigirnos a la salida un juego llamado "Los mojados" nos llamo la atención, el juego consistía en que uno de nosotros se sentaría sobre una alberca de agua y otro aventaría una pelota sobre un blanco para hacer que el que esta sentado caiga al agua, esta vez estaríamos en la atracción Eri y yo, Yuri y Marco, y Fio y Tarma, primero Fio se sentó sobre la alberca y al parecer todos subestimamos a Tarma porque logro acertar en el blanco haciendo que Fio cayera al agua, Fio salió y sin decir nada guardo su furia en el lanzamiento que fallo, Tarma no tardo en recalcarle que Fio no había sido capaz de tirarlo al agua y Fio tan solo le hizo un gesto enojado, después era el turno de Marco para sentarse, Yuri era la encargada de tirarlo al agua, antes de que Yuri lanzara, Marco grito "¡Cuidado Yuri, un insecto!" y eso causo que Yuri lanzara aleatoriamente pero sorprendentemente logro acertar en el blanco empapando a Marco en la alberca, Yuri le dijo "Que pena que tu plan no haya funcionado Marco", después Marco intento devolverle a Yuri el baño gratis pero su lanzamiento quedo en el agua al igual que el, y al ultimo era mi turno pero como acto de caballerosidad deje que pasara primero Eri a sentarse, tome la pelota, mire a Eri y ella me dijo "Hazme caer y yo te hare caer mas bajo", trague saliva, apunte bien y mi lanzamiento impacto en el blanco haciendo caer a Eri, ella salió rápidamente y me dijo que me sentara, me coloque en el asiento y Eri preparo su lanzamiento, le dije "No creo que le atines" y ella dijo "No necesito esa cosa para hacerte caer" y en un lanzamiento sorpresivo Eri me aventó la pelota directo a la cara e inevitablemente caí, todos rieron, debo admitir que fue divertido pero fue trampa, después los mojados nos pusimos de acuerdo para tirar al agua a Yuri y a Tarma y dentro todos comenzamos a pelear con el agua, un montón de risas era lo único que se escuchaba, en ese momento nos habíamos olvidado de Morden y de todas las obligaciones que teníamos que cumplir como miembros de la Regular Army, por un momento esa fue nuestra realidad hasta que una de las autoridades del lugar nos pidieron que saliéramos de la alberca ya que otras personas querían utilizarla, pero el momento que pasamos nadie no lo iba a arrebatar, al final cuando nos encontrábamos fuera del lugar Fio dijo:

**Fio:** Yo opino que hagamos esto cuando acabe todo

**Eri:** Si la verdad me pareció muy divertido

**Tarma:** Tienen razón, había olvidado lo bien que se siente divertirse así

**Marco:** Cierto, al principio pensé que era una idea de locos pero resulto ser algo muy necesario

**Alex:** Y todo gracias a que yo les dije

**Yuri:** Pero ¿Quien consiguió el permiso?

**Alex:** Bueno, eso si

**Marco:** Ya es tarde, debemos ir al cuartel antes de que Hyakutaro se de cuenta, no es por ser aguafiestas pero mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para entrenar

**Yuri:** Nada puede arruinar este momento

**Marco:** Visto así, los espero mañana

Sin mas que decir nos dirigimos al cuartel general, en el camino tan solo reiterábamos lo divertido que fue pasar ese momento juntos como compañeros, al llegar le reportamos a Hyakutaro que habíamos llegado y no hubo ningún inconveniente, después pasamos a descansar, este día fue tan glorioso, como si todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho fuera recompensado con esos grandiosos instantes que destacaban mas que los momentos malos de mi vida, estando acostado en la cama tan solo me deje llevar por esos momentos que parecían seguir vigentes en mi memoria y en mi corazón que me llevaron a un profundo sueño, ya estaba preparado mentalmente a que mañana las trompetas me despertarían haciéndome volver a mi cruda realidad pero en ese momento nada de eso me importaba.

* * *

**¿Quien dijo que ellos no podian divertirse?, ademas como bien dijo Fio, tal vez pronto podian morir y nunca se divirtieron, ademas, con lo que les espera es mejor disfrutar cada momento de la vida como si fuera el ultimo**


	14. Final Mission Start!

Mi fantasía había llegado a su fin cuando las obligaciones del día siguiente tenían que ser hechas, yo de buena gana me levante y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento, Marco nos puso una rutina de entrenamientos común, cada día iba subiendo la intensidad de los entrenamientos, mis brazos y piernas cargaban dolor en cada fibra de su piel, las cicatrices eran las secuelas que había dejado cada combate, mi sangre dejo marca en cada situación que libre y por eso seguía entrenando, para sobrevivir de nuevo, y así seguiría entrenando intensivamente junto con mis compañeros hasta que llego el día, ese día del ataque final, la inteligencia de la Regular Army había trabajado duro y consiguió las coordenadas exactas del cuartel general de la armada Rebelde, tenían un mapa de los bloques de la armada y por donde podríamos entrar, habían retrasado la renovación de Hi-Do, nosotros ya estábamos preparados con todos los vehículos y unidades, nosotros PF y Sparrows no necesitábamos que nos organizaran, mientras nos dejaran trabajar todo seria perfecto, primero deberíamos de llegar por debajo del agua ya que debajo del mar existe una entrada así superaríamos las defensas que se encargan de proteger el perímetro, alrededor de 10,000 hombres, 10 Metal Slug en todas sus variantes y 15 aviones era con lo que contábamos para acabar con los rebeldes de una vez por todas, un aviso general en toda la base nos indicaba que debíamos abordar el para partir al puerto donde adquiriríamos unos submarinos que nos ayudarían a cumplir la tarea de entrar por el agua.

Los aviones nos habían dejado en el puerto en lo que tal vez seria la ultima misión, ya sea si triunfe o si falle será mi ultima misión, concentre mi alma en ella. Era nuestro turno para los PF y Sparrows de abordar el submarino, el radar nos decía la dirección que teníamos que tomar para llegar, después de navegar varios kilómetros se hizo presento ante nuestra vista la entrada subterránea, nosotros confiábamos que era una entrada segura pero unos submarinos de la armada rebelde nos demostraron lo contrario, unos misiles de nuestra parte se encargaron de explotarlos, al parecer solo eran patrullas que espero yo, no hayan alcanzado a avisar a sus compañeros de nuestra presencia en territorios rebeldes, la entrada estaba bloqueada con una puerta que también derribamos con misiles, no sabíamos si con eso nos habían descubierto pero ya estábamos lo suficientemente adentro como para sorprenderlos.

Al llegar a la superficie nos dimos cuenta que entramos por la parte de atrás del cuartel, no había presencia de rebeldes así que aprovechamos para salir, estando afuera los escuadrones especiales avanzamos buscando a Morden, tan solo sus unidades que intentaban detenernos aparecieron pero eran aniquilados rápidamente ya que no estaban preparados para el ataque, una sirena rápidamente sonó y del cielo comenzaron a llover granadas y proyectiles de bazuca, todos tomamos acciones evasivas, lance una granada para devastar un grupo de rebeldes que se encontraban frente de mi y aproveche para derribar a los que se encontraban flotando en para caídas con sus bazucas, todos los demás miembros de PF, Sparrows y la Regular Army se encargaron de los demás rebeldes, después varios pelotones de rebeldes con rife comenzaron a dispararnos, yo me cubrí pero desafortunadamente para otros miembros las balas perforaron sus cuerpos, y se volvió peor cuando un Slug rebelde apareció disparando para todos lados con su cañón, después un misil sorpresivamente lo destruyo, al parecer era un avión de la regular Army ya que también dejo caer municiones, yo conseguí una Shotgun, Yuri tomo un Iron Lizard que utilizo desde el techo de un pequeño edificio para cubrirse de las balas y dejar que el proyectil hiciera su recorrido para encontrarse con los rebeldes, Eri consiguió una Súper Grenade con el cual destruyo otros vehículos rebeldes y los demás tenían Heavy Machine Guns que llenaban de balas los cuerpos de los rebeldes, pero aun así no íbamos ganando, ellos eran demasiados y aniquilaban algunas de nuestras unidades con sus granadas y demás proyectiles que a veces no se veían, luego una unidad con escudos se acerco a mi, me golpeo con el escudo y caí al suelo, el rebelde rápidamente intento matarme con un machete pero logre girar para esquivarlo, vi que quería intentar rebanarme de nuevo pero con mi pie impedí que moviera el brazo y le quite el machete, y en un movimiento rápido me levante, lo golpee con su propio escudo al rebelde y con mi cuchillo lo mate.

Una bala de cañón que cayo cerca de mi me alerto que la situación se ponía mas difícil ya que al ir avanzando encontramos 2 rebeldes con 2 maquinas capaz de lanzar misiles rápidamente, la munición de mi Shotgun se había agotado, pero Fio, Marco y Tarma seguían con sus Heavy Machine Guns y no dudaron en disparar contra la maquina lanzamisiles, eran tantos misiles que las balas no alcanzaban a impactar contra la maquina, y sin darnos cuenta un Slug rebelde casi nos destruye a todos ya que su bala venia directo hacia nosotros, mi grito de "¡Cuidado!" alcanzo a hacer que todos reaccionaran y lo esquivaran, lace una granada en contra del slug que perdió su cañón y un rebelde con un RPG salió para destruirnos pero Tarma de nuevo le lanzo otra granada y exploto el Slug dejado una Drop Shot, arriesgadamente fui a recogerlo y después me cubrí de los misiles que intentaron hacerme volar, al estar cubierto en un lugar seguro dispare algunas veces y las balas rebotaban saltando los misiles, algunas no alcanzaban a sobrepasar los misiles pero las que si pasaban dañaban las maquinas, después de acabar la munición de la drop shot las maquinas quedarían lo suficientemente dañadas como para explotar dejándonos de nuevo el camino libre para buscar a Morden.

La ausencia de los rebeldes por un momento fue algo muy evidente, pero aun así escuche unos pasos, decidí esconderme para emboscar al enemigo pero al revelar su presencia me di cuenta que era Madoka:

-¡Madoka! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! Es peligroso

-¡Lo se!, ¡Solo vengo a entregar provisiones, toma esto!

Madoka me entrego una Heavy Machine Gun, al agradecerle ella se fue corriendo como una bala, con la Heavy Machine Gun en mis manos me dispuse a aniquilar toda amenaza rebelde, desde vehículos hasta unidades rebeldes. Esta era la guerra, todo sonido que se escuchaba eran estallidos y gritos de dolor, se veían cuerpos de ambos lados volando por los aires, el ambiente olía a plomo y a piel quemada, la vista se llenaba de sangre, unos rebeldes que intentaron atacarme por detrás fallaron en su intento de asesinarme, a uno lo inhabilite con una patada mientras que al otro lo tome del brazo, le patee un costado y lo avente contra el otro que pensaba dispararme, antes de que pudieran recuperar mi cuchillo ya había explorado el interior de su cuerpo, Morden aun no se mostraba, sus hombres parecían acabarse, la mayoría de sus vehículos se habían hecho chatarra, los superábamos en numero, habíamos recorrido una buena parte del cuartel general de la armada rebelde, habíamos perdido muchos hombres pero yo se que su muerte no será en vano.

Al recorrer el lugar encontré una bodega donde un montón de personas eran prisioneras, las liberamos y todas se marcharon corriendo, excepto uno, que resulto ser Hyakutaro, me sorprendió tanto verlo en el campo de batalla, no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Creía que usted era el único que podía entrar en acción?

-No para nada, ¿Estas seguro que puedes lidiar con eso?

-Solo observa chico

El capitán junto sus manos y entre sus palmas se empezó a formar una esfera de energía que lanzo hacia los rebeldes haciéndolos volar por los aires, nunca había visto algo parecido, el capitán solo dijo "Vamos soldados a trabajar!" y proseguimos en la lucha. La mayoría de las unidades de la Regular Army se dividieron en grupos para explorar los demás sectores del cuartel, mientras PF y Sparrows estábamos planeando hacer lo mismo, pero todo cambio cuando el sonido de un mecanismo comenzó a sonar por todos lados, la enorme pared que dividía un sector de otro fue derrumbada por una maquina enrome, era algo parecido a un tanque multiplicando por 10 su tamaño, su estructura parecía ser la de un edificio donde tenia 2 torretas, y un artefacto que lanzaba ondas en el suelo, y después abría un compartimiento en el centro que contenía un poderoso lanzallamas el capitán Hyakutaro exclamo "Estas enfermo Morden…" los únicos restantes éramos los 2 escuadrones y el capitán, la maquina de su espalda lanzo un misil enorme hacia nosotros, no nos quedaríamos parados y corrimos, después tan solo veíamos como caía en el suelo provocando una explosión devastadora que nadie saldría vivo de ahí, todos al ver eso nos cuestionábamos como íbamos a derrotar a semejante monstruo y nuestra solución literalmente cayo del cielo cuando unos aviones de la Regular Army dejaron caer Slugs, Tarma eligió un tradicional Metal Slug, el era insuperable para manejarlos, Eri en el Slugnoid, sus saltos ayudarían a evadir las ráfagas que soltaba, Fio y Marco tomaron otro ejemplar de un Metal Slug, mientras que Yuri y yo tomamos un Metal Slug nuevo, este estaba personalizado con una torreta encima y un cañón mas poderoso, estábamos ahora mas que listos para enfrentar a ese demonio cuando vi a Hyakutaro sin Slug, el dijo "No necesito esas cosas para lidiar con esto" y todos comenzamos a disparar hacia la maquina, su armadura no parecía ser afectada pero disminuía la frecuencia de sus ataques, estábamos luchando como podíamos, los cañones no podían perforar su armadura, Marco solo decía "Sigan atacando, pronto caerá!", pero tan solo estábamos agotando nuestros recursos, de nuevo esa enorme maquina lanzo un misil, todos retrocedimos para cubrirnos de la inmensa explosión, el terreno de batalla era un infierno, las balas impactaban con la maquina pero solo rebotaban, los slugs también recibían daño pero hacíamos lo que podíamos para mantenerlos en pie.

Se nos estaban agotando los cañones que era lo único que podía realmente dañar a la maquina pero no sabíamos como utilizarlos, Yuri le dijo a Marco "Marco, guardemos los cañones, no esta funcionando nada de lo que hacemos" y Marco se encargo de pasar la voz a los demás, tan solo las ametralladoras era con lo que intentaríamos disparar. Esquivando ondas eléctricas, balas y misiles, los slugs estaban sufriendo mucho daño, luego en un descuido Yuri dejo el Slug expuesto ante la maquina que saco su lanzallamas, antes de que pudiera rostizarme Yuri obligo al Slug a saltar pero como medida de seguridad yo también lo abandone el Slug, Hyakutaro lanzo una bola de energía directo hacia el lanzallamas y luego de que la energía proyectada impactara contra el lanzallamas este se empezó a averiar un poco, Tarma dijo "¡Ahí!, ese es su punto débil!" y Fio dijo "¡Lancen cañones!" y todos los slugs antes que cerrara la compuerta del lanzallamas disparamos los cañones, y para nuestra buena suerte el lanzallamas se atasco en esa posición quedando expuesto a cualquier tipo de ataques, los cañones y las balas hicieron explotar el lanzallamas causando un inmenso daño a la maquina que aun así seguía en pie atacándonos, las ideas se nos habían agotado, hasta que un descabellado impulso eléctrico en mi cerebro activo una idea, le dije a Yuri que rápidamente me comunicara con Marco y los demás y les dije " Oigan chicos, ¿Los slugs tienen un sistema de autodestrucción cierto? Creo que esa es la clave de la victoria, necesitaríamos todos los slugs para realmente provocar daño pero no es suficiente" Eri me interrumpió diciendo "¿Qué tienes en mente entonces?" a lo que respondí "Ese misil que lanza es realmente poderoso, si logramos impactar todos los Slugs con ese misil, la explosión de los slugs junto con la explosión del misil debe ser suficiente para acabar de una vez por todas con esa maquina" Marco me dijo "¿Y si no funciona?" y yo le respondí "¿Tienes alguna otra idea?, hemos intentado todo para acabar con este monstruo y nada ah funcionado", Tarma me apoyo "El chico tiene razón hagámoslo" y mi compañera no tardo en elevar mi propuesta "Alex tiene razón, vamos equipo" a lo que después todo el equipo se animo a la idea, el capitán seguía atacando a la maquina y le dije "Capitán, aléjese lo mas que pueda, esto va a ponerse feo", el capitán inmediatamente se cubrió lejos, la maquina como pudo saco su misil arrítmicamente, aun no era el momento, todos nos pusimos en posición, después el misil estaba en posición pero aun no estaba activado, y después la maquina lo activo y estaba listo para lanzarlo ahí fue cuando Yuri les dio la señal "¡AHORA!" y todos activaron el sistema de autodestrucción de sus Slugs, Eri corrió con mas seguridad ya que su Slug salto desde lejos pero los demás lo activamos y corrimos tan lejos como pudimos y sin mirar atrás escuchamos, y sentimos como la explosión libero una onda que nos aventó lejos, algunas partes de la maquina nos cayeron encima pero no era nada grave.

Después de que la explosión acabo, todos nos levantamos, verificamos que todos estuviéramos bien y después vimos como la maquina había sido reducida a escombros, todos habíamos tomado esto como un triunfo pero eso al parecer nos distrajo de lo que realmente vinimos a hacer, detener a Morden, y esa labor seria mas fácil ahora que destruimos el arma mas poderosa de Morden, o eso creíamos. Los 6 soldados junto con el capitán explorábamos el cuartel, decidimos dividirnos de 1 para tratar de encontrar a Morden y en cuanto uno se viera en problemas o encontrara a Morden utilizaría su radio para alertar a los demás. Yo inicie mi recorrido, sin duda habíamos causado grandes perdidas al ejercito rebelde, el numero de unidades que me atacaban eran demasiado pocas, aun así solo éramos yo y la pistola de mi padre, si bien recuerdo entre por el bloque C, aun conservaba la tarjeta que había encontrado hace tiempo pero esa correspondía al bloque D, sin mas tiempo que perder seguí avanzando, escuche un Slug enemigo y me escondí, contaba con pocas granadas además de que el Slug venia acompañado con varios rebeldes, podría ganar pero quería guardar mis granadas para una situación de real emergencia, entonces me arme de valor y con la pistola elimine las unidades rebeldes y estaba apunto de atacar al Slug hasta que una granada aliada impacto con el Slug prohibiéndolo de su cañón y ya después Yuri me acompaño a destruir lo que quedaba del Slug, no se veía otra amenaza rebelde así que le dije a Yuri:

-Gracias Yuri, me ayudaste un montón

-De nada Alex, para eso estamos pero recuerda que tenemos que dividirnos

-Si, lo se, pero este es el Bloque C y si el mapa no falla esa es la entrada del Bloque B ¿Cierto?

-Así es, tú quédate aquí, yo iré al Bloque B

-Esta bien, cuídate Yuri

-Lo hare pero tu también cuídate, no podre cuidarte siempre

Después del dialogo, Yuri se dirigió al Bloque B, no se como le iba a hacer para entrar pero confiaba en ella, mientras tanto, yo seguí en mi investigación por el Bloque C, sin resultados, después una inesperada frecuencia de radio activo mi sentido de alerta, era Yuri, "Alex, te necesito, ven rápido al bloque B" y sin mas tiempo que perder puse marcha a la entrada del Bloque B, cada paso me inyectaba mas adrenalina haciendo que corriera mas rápido para ayudar a mi compañera, cuando llegue vi a Yuri luchando contra una clase de armaduras operadas por rebeldes, las granadas que guarde tuvieron que ser utilizadas aquí destruyendo 2 de las 5 armaduras, después me reuní con Yuri y juntos comenzamos a luchar contra las armaduras, nuestras pistolas les hacían un daño mínimo pero era lo único que teníamos, después en un descuido las armaduras lanzaron cañones que casi nos asesinan pero logramos esquivarlos y sin darme cuenta una estaba frente a mi, me intento tomar con sus brazos mecánicos pero opuse resistencia la cual fue inútil y la maquina me lanzo lejos, después de mi dolorosa caída un misil venia directo hacia mi, intente esquivarlo pero la explosión me alcanzo dejándome incapacitado por un momento, lo suficiente para que esas armaduras se llevaran a Yuri, yo con la sensación de una pierna y un brazo disminuida intente rescatarla, mis disparos y mi grito "¡Yuri!" fue lo que les hacia saber que aun seguía en pie pero de nuevo una armadura rebelde me lanzo lejos hacia una bodega de madera y la destruyo dejándome inconsciente con todo el escombro encima, los gritos de Yuri diciendo "¡Alex!" fueron lo ultimo que escuche, con eso tenia para levantarme y seguir luchando pero mis extremidades no me respondían,.

Mi mente se encontraba en un estado de paz donde así me quería quedar, no sentía nada mas que una brisa increíble, no se cuanto tiempo dure así pero después sentí como una necesidad me haría levantarme de nuevo, por un momento olvide que estaba herido pero lo recordé cuando intente moverme, quite todo el escombro de encima y ver como la guerra estaba desatada me hizo reaccionar, rápidamente intente buscar a Yuri pero no la encontraba, no sabia que hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió interrogar a un rebelde, solo alcanzaba a ver grupos pero nunca veía uno solo, entonces se me ocurrió elegir al grupo mas pequeño y tomar al ultimo rebelde que quede, luego empecé a ejecutar esa idea con el grupo mas pequeño que vi, logre matar 4 de los 5 rebeldes, y antes de que el otro fuera capaz de apuntarme con su arma logre quitarle su rifle, golpearlo con el mismo y amenazarlo con el cuchillo en el suelo, después vigilando que nadie me viera lo lleve a un lugar escondido y le dije furiosamente "No tengo suficiente tiempo para lidiar con basura como tu, así que responde de una vez donde tienen a los prisioneros antes de que acabe lenta y dolorosamente con tu vida!" el rebelde con una respiración agitada y sudando me dijo "Los tienen en el… el bloque D" "Gracias por cooperar, dulces sueños" con mis manos noquee al rebelde y fui corriendo al bloque D, escondiéndome de diversos vehículos que pasaban cerca de mi, hasta que presencie la entrada del bloque D del cuartel general, vi cámaras así que decidí eliminarlas a base de disparos para acercarme a la puerta y utilizar la tarjeta de acceso al bloque D que encontré hace mucho, la puerta se abrió y no quise entrar de lleno disparando, era una instalación un poco angosta, muchos rebeldes los tuve que matar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y aun después de pasar por muchos rebeldes y demás pasillos no encontraba a Yuri, empecé a cuestionar si lo que me digo el otro rebelde fue verdad hasta que repentinamente unos brazos me jalaron dentro de una habitación, estando adentro tan pronto me libere me dispuse a atacar al sujeto que me agarro pero detuve justo a tiempo mis ataques antes de golpear a mi compañera Yuri Aikawa, estando cerca de ella la abrace diciéndole "Yuri.." acompañado de un suspiro inmenso, ella me respondió:

-¡Alex pensé que habías muerto!

-No podía morir, recuerdas que dije que nada te pasaría… ¡Pues estoy para cumplirlo pase lo que pase! Y… ¿Cómo es que no estas encerrada?

-Logre liberarme yo sola, pero no hay tiempo, escuche que Morden quiere sacar a Hi-Do modificado, tenemos que ir

-Yuri, afuera esto es una guerra, al parecer no puedo hacer esto solo necesito de ti, y no quisiera que nunca te fueras de mi lado, todo lo que eh vivido contigo ha sido lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, y ahora se que saldré de esto porque trabajar contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer para cambiar al mundo

-Alex, todo esto es por mi culpa, si no me hubieran secuestrado tu no estarías tan herido, pero ten por seguro que ya no pasara, de ahora en adelante seré la mejor compañera que puedas tener, y será fácil porque me di cuenta que eres el hombre que buscaba, todo lo que eh vivido a tu lado no lo encontré con nadie mas, mas que contigo Alex, por eso no quiero perderte.

Yo mirando a los ojos a Yuri le prometí que no dejaría que le pase algo nunca mas, ella sonriendo como me encanta que sonría me devolvió la promesa, sus manos sobre mi rostro me hacían creer que eso era verdad, mientras que su respiración tan cerca de la mía lo confirmaba, después de un largo momento le dije "Hagámoslo… compañera" y sorpresivamente su boca encontró la mía en un beso fuerte que nos unía en el cuerpo y también en el alma, una vez mas explore su rostro con mi mano permitiéndome absorber su esencia y ser uno mismo, su cabello se sentían como olas que salpicaban mi cara y su respiración era como una brisa que se adentraba en mi cuerpo llenando de ese sentimiento único cada poro de mi piel, la trascendencia de ese momento invadido por pasión era algo inasimilable, yo solo podía expresarle a Yuri lo que representa mediante mis caricias, sus labios llevaban a los míos a experimentar un sinfín de intercambio de sensaciones complementándose unas a otras y justo después de que mi sed de ella fue saciada se separo de mi y me dijo "Hagámoslo… compañero", y al abrir la puerta salimos decididos a acabar con todo, Yuri y yo parecíamos saber lo que hacia el otro, al estar luchando podía sentir cuales eran los rebeldes que ya había eliminado para yo atacar otros, Yuri escucho que por el Bloque A saldría Morden con Hi-Do, así que salimos a los limites del bloque C y Bloque B, de nuevo esas armaduras llegaron a atacarnos, Yuri dijo "Alex, tu solo sígueme", y los dos nos lanzamos a atacar las armaduras con las pistolas, dejamos a una incapaz de lanzarnos balas así que solo nos ataco con misiles, Yuri y yo esquivamos los misiles cada vez acercándonos mas a las armaduras, después Yuri me dijo "Ahora Alex" y los dos nos lanzamos contra la armadura lanzamisiles y los 2 la movimos para que destruyera la otra armadura con su misil, esa armadura nos dejo granadas, y tan solo quedaría una armadura a lo que Yuri me dijo "Granada" y los dos lanzamos una granada haciendo que detonara junto con la armadura que dejo 1 Rocket Launcher y una Heavy Machine Gun, luego un tanque sumamente poderoso buscaba barrernos del camino con sus misiles y su enorme carrocería, después Yuri se agacho para dañar el tanque y yo con la Heavy Machine Gun explotaría los misiles que nos lanzaría y el tanque exploto rápido pero el Rocket Launcher de Yuri se había agotado, después unos grupo de rebeldes lanza bazucas y otro lanzagranadas buscaban bombardearnos, Yuri y yo nos dividimos para confundirlos mientras yo eliminaba a los de la bazuca y Yuri eliminaba a los de las granadas, mi Heavy Machine Gun se había agotado, y eso seria una desventaja cuando muchos rebeldes llegaron con 2 slugs, Yuri y yo comenzamos a eliminar los rebeldes que venían con ellos, nos dividimos de nuevo para evadir granadas y cañones, después de eliminar a los rebeldes nos pusimos los 2 entre los slugs y salimos corriendo a la misma dirección no sin antes haber dejado 2 granadas activas causando la explosión de los Slugs, después ella apuntaría con su pistola hacia donde estaba yo pero no me sorprendía que lo hiciera ya que sabia que ella mataría al rebelde que se escapo del Slug.

Después de otras batallas un barco de la Regular Army llegaría con refuerzos y mas Slugs, de nuevo Yuri y yo obtendríamos un slug del nuevo tipo, y utilizamos el enorme tanque para llegar a la entrada del bloque B donde el poderoso cañón sirvió para destruir la entrada, el transcurso del bloque B fue corto con la ayuda del Metal Slug, la entrada del bloque A tenia molestos helicópteros pero con la ayuda de la torreta y las ametralladoras del Metal Slug derribarlos fue una tarea fácil, al llegar a la entrada del bloque A se abrió sola debido a que Donald Morden se acercaba en su maquina voladora, al ver como Hi-Do saco sus armas, preparamos el Metal Slug y le dije a Yuri "Yuri, ahora es el momento", y arrancamos el metal slug disparando contra toda arma que se viera, muchas disparaban balas, rayos laser, cañones, bombas que explotaban desfragmentándose y demás proyectiles, el se veía fuera de la cubierta de vuelo riéndose y lanzándonos misiles, nosotros solo esquivábamos con el Slug, y cada vez que lo aprovechamos le lanzábamos un cañón, Hi-Do perdía armas pero parecía seguir perfectamente en pie, el Slug no había recibido mucho daño pero aun así no estaba en sus optimas condiciones, después Morden subió la intensidad cuando del centro de su maquina saco enormes bombas que rodaban hacia nosotros, Yuri y yo no tuvimos otra opción mas que dispararles antes de que detonen a 5 centímetros de nosotros, y eso Morden lo aprovechaba para atacar con sus proyectiles, yo aproveche para lanzar una granada a la turbina que al parecer logro afectarle e hizo que Hi-Do descendiera un poco, y Yuri se fue con todo con los cañones, el avión de Morden comenzaba a sufrir daño, las armas no atacaban con mucha frecuencia y eso nos daba una ventaja, luego casi sorpresivamente llegaban grupos de rebeldes a auxiliar a su general, así que sin dudarlo fuimos al ataque justo cuando Morden liberaría sus bombas de nuevo pero las libero tan cerca que tuve que saltar del slug para evitar la explosión que daño al slug, luego tuve que luchar individualmente contra unos rebeldes para aclararle el camino a Yuri con el Slug, uno de los rebeldes que elimine dejo a mi poder un Enemy Chaser, que fue muy útil para destruir las armas de Hi-Do y a los rebeldes que intentaban detenerme.

Misiles y demás proyectiles llenaban el escenario de muerte y guerra, mi instinto era como un radar que me indicaba a donde ir inconscientemente, Yuri acerco el Slug para que saltará y descargara la municion que le quedaba al Enemy Chaser en Hi-Do, cuando cai un rebelde logro herirme un brazo con un cuchillo, al no ser una herida grave pude eliminarlo rápidamente y alejarme de los proyectiles que venían, despues decidi abordar el Slug que al parecer ya no podía recibir tanto daño, había perdido una ametralladora y solo contaba con una para disparar, mientras la torreta permanecía intacta haciéndola disponible para mi y seguir disparando a las demás bombas que querían eliminarnos, otro par de granadas eliminarían mas de las molestas armas de Morden, dejándola mas expuesto a Hi-Do que descendió de nuevo y ahora aproveche para agotar todas mis granadas con el fin de terminar con esto de una vez por todas pero no fue suficiente ya que podía seguir de pie atacándonos, Morden no sabia con que insistir mas que con bombas que muy apenas alcanzábamos a detonar antes que exterminaran al Metal Slug.

Con balas logramos destruir las demás armas, Hi-Do no contaba con nada mas, Yuri se acerco y se puso debajo de Hi-Do para detonar una de sus bombas antes de que toquen el suelo y con la torreta facilite la función de detonar la bomba y derrotar a Hi-Do de una vez por todas, pero no funciono del todo, Morden no podía atacarnos pero aun así podía seguir volando.

Mientras le disparábamos, pude notar que Hi-Do tenía la intención de huir así que no dude un segundo de bajarme del Slug y abordar Hi-Do antes de que intentara huir, tal vez fue estúpido lanzarse asi al ataque pero era lo correcto...

* * *

**Alex abordo Hi-Do aun sabiendo que puede perder mas de lo que puede ganar, esa sera su ultima batalla pero ¿Lograra salir vivo al final?**


	15. Final Mission Complete!

Al abordar Hi-Do vi como Morden corría hacia la cubierta de vuelo que tenia encima y antes de que pudiera ir mas lejos lo alcance y le dije:

-¡Alto ahí Donald Morden!

El me respondió

-Aquí quería que vinieras chico

Y después Hi-Do comenzó a volar lejos de tierra, tan solo pude ver a través de la cubierta como Yuri decía "¡Alex No!", y después el helicóptero se perdió en el cielo, este era el combate final, desde hace tiempo habría querido estar así, pero yo se porque tuve que esperar tanto, porque si hubiera venido antes, no hubiera luchado por lo que en realidad debo de luchar, ahora que estoy frente a Donald Morden, se porque lo quiero eliminar, pero antes que pudiera atacar Morden me dijo:

-Así que ustedes son los responsables de que todo mi plan fallara?, ¡Canalla!, me da gusto estar contigo en este momento para hacerte pagar

Y Morden saco su bazuca y comenzó a dispararme yo solo evadía e intentaba dispararle con mi pistola, pero lograba esquivarlos, después me acerque a Morden conforme evadía sus misiles lo tenia cerca e intente apuñalarlo con mi cuchillo el se defendió con su bazuca atacando cuerpo a cuerpo, la bazuca me tiro al suelo y Morden con gran coraje me pateaba mientras decía "Me quitaste mis soldados", "Me quitaste mi cuartel", "Me quitaste mi nueva creación… eso no te lo perdonare!" y Morden seguía pateándome pero yo logre levantarme para golpearlo en la cara y tratar de quitarle la bazuca pero el con un cabezazo me alejo para después darme un golpe con la bazuca en el estomago y me patearía la cara para obligarme a caer de nuevo, la sangre de mi nariz se combino con la de mi frente haciéndome entrar en calor y tratar de apuñalar de nuevo a Morden con el cuchillo, de nuevo se defendería con su bazuca pero esta vez supe que hacer y lo tomaría de los brazos por atrás para obligarlo a soltar su bazuca y hacerle un suplex, Morden cayo pero se levanto rápidamente, mirarlo de frente me recordó cuando era solo un inocente niño viendo como mataba a mis padres pero ahora que veo la realidad, se que soy el soldado que lo va a eliminar, corrí hacia el con una patada voladora lo dejaría vulnerable para aturdirlo con un golpe en los oídos y decirle "Me quitaste mi vida" "Me quitaste mi pasado", "Me quitaste a mis padres… es hora de pagar!" y aproveche para herirlo con mi cuchillo en el pecho, después le di un codazo en el estomago para luego tomarlo del cuello y derribarlo, antes de que se levantara iba a sujetarlo en el suelo pero con una patada me alejo y se puso de pie.

Donald Morden, no era cualquier oponente, los 2 seguíamos de pie, agotados y exhaustos, Morden corrió y abordo un pequeño aparato volador que lanzaba un pequeño rayo a media velocidad que rebotaba mientras Morden me atacaría con su bazuca, eso sin duda se volvió mas difícil, dispararle a Morden seria inútil, su maquina cubría todo, así que no tuve otra opción mas que destruir primero su maquina voladora, luego de que esquivar varios rayos y misiles unas cajas me acorralaban pero logra saltar para evadir el misil que esquivo me dejaría 10 granadas y una poderosa Heavy Machine Gun, así que sin esperar comencé a gastar su munición plasmándola en la armadura de la maquina de Morden, esta no lucia tan dañada a pesar de recibir mucho daño de la Heavy Machine Gun, seguía aventando rayos y era mas difícil de esquivar, despues se me ocurrió una idea aunque no pude ejecutar ya que tenia que esquivar rayos y misiles, mientras corría me subí a otras cajas para dispararle a Morden, esto parecía funcionar hasta que Morden lanzo un misil pero salte para que destruyera las cajas y en al aire lance una granada con el fin de que explotara en Morden pero logro esquivarla, cuando caí di una rodaba para esquivar un rayo y seguir disparando a esa cosa, estaba luchando bien hasta que un rayo de rebote me dio por la espalda, eso me hizo caer pero me moví rápidamente para no ser victima del devastador misil de la bazuca de Morden.

Cada vez la batalla estaba mas y mas difícil, comencé a agotar mis granadas pero la maquina de Morden era muy resistente, pero después de tantos disparos y otra granada mas, comenzaba a averiarse y ese era el momento perfecto para ejecutar mi plan, me puse en posición, la maquina batallando mas me lanzo un rayo y yo inmediatamente me movi a un lado y después esquive el misil de Morden y lance una granada, la explosión de la granada y el rayo que reboto en la pared de Metal impactaron contra Morden haciendo explotar su maquina, el malvado tirano cayo al suelo exhausto y sumamente herido pidiendo piedad por su vida, recordar que el dolor y la tristeza que me provoco a una edad muy temprana de mi vida me causo vivir un montón de experiencias, recordar que ese dolor y tristeza me trajeron muchos problemas con cada acción que hacia, recordar que si no hubiera pasado eso desde un principio no hubiera conocido a mis amigos, pensar que este momento que esperaba hace mucho no hubiera sido tan valioso si hubiera sucedido antes, pensar que antes te iba a matar porque te odiaba, recordar que gracias a ella te voy a matar para aliviar al mundo, mi mente me decía que ya estaba preparado, lentamente me acerque con Morden con la pistola de mi padre apuntándole y le dije "Donald Morden, después de haber reparado todo lo que has hecho, ya estoy listo para matarte, hasta la vista Donald Morden" lentamente iba apretando el gatillo, la mirada de Morden estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, ya iba a suceder cuando una extraña esfera de energía impacto mi cuerpo privándome de hacer lo que iba a hacer, sin poder creerlo, vi como unos aliens con unos largos tentáculos y otras pistolas se llevaban a Morden que tan solo se reía, después una enorme nave apareció en el cielo donde Morden y los otros aliens accedieron, yo quede atónito, no sabia que hacer ante esa amenaza, y eso no fue lo peor, un enorme cabeza de alíen con un casco en el cerebro apareció de igual manera junto con la torre, no podía asimilar como de repente dieron un giro las cosas, estaba a punto de ganar y Morden es salvado por unos alienígenas, tan solo estaba preparándome por si algo iba a pasar pero tan solo vi como los aliens se marchaban con Morden abordo, o por lo menos era así hasta que el cerebro volteo contra el helicóptero y de su cerebro comenzó a generar una enorme onda de energía que lanzo hacia el helicóptero y comenzaba a devastar todo a su paso, yo corrí hacia fuera de la cubierta de vuelo donde estábamos y me lance de Hi-Do antes de que la onda de energía me alcanzara, y después los aliens se marcharon sin dejar un rastro de ellos, mientras tanto, yo caía hacia unas montañas, la vista desde ese punto era bella, por lo menos se que derrote a Donald Morden antes de que pudiera dañar mas al mundo y repare todo lo que el hizo, y sin importar que fuera a morir, sabia que yo ya había logrado mi objetivo… cambiar el mundo.

El aire parecía ser como mi cuenta regresiva, tan solo veía como las montañas se hacían grandes esperando a que aterrizara sobre ellas, yo tan solo cerré los ojos esperando mi inevitable muerte y repentinamente el ruido de un avión me hizo abrir los ojos viendo como Yuri Aikawa me lanzaría una red con un avión salvándome de mi muerte tan espantosa, Yuri tan solo me veía desde arriba y yo con un suspiro olvide todo y por fin me dedique a sentir la paz que habíamos traído al mundo, el paseo por el aire fue bonito pero después Yuri decidió aterrizar el avión en una isla, estando abajo lo primero que Yuri hizo fue abrazarme, al fin habíamos ganado la guerra contra la armada rebelde y juntos caímos al suelo del cansancio, juntos mientras veíamos las nubes, el mar y la puesta de sol comenzamos a platicar todo lo que vivimos desde que nos conocimos, mientras ella me abrazaba comencé a recordarle el momento que nos conocimos en el avión, el simulacro en el que sobresalimos, el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde por un segundo casi me derrotaba, el entrenamiento con armas y la ocasión que Yuri se enojo conmigo, la reconciliación en cafetería para despues llevarla a una la cena en mi habitación, cuando Tarma y Eri casi nos sorprenden a punto de darnos un beso, las operaciones remotas, nuestra primera misión donde iniciamos nuestra vocación como soldados, la vez de la cascada donde dejamos nuestra marca, la misión de los zombies donde por un momento pensé que iba a perder a mi compañera perfecta, la misión en Rusia donde me di cuenta que ella se había convertido en alguien mas que mi compañera en el campo de batalla, y por ultimo esta misión, donde todo lo que habíamos vivido detono y sin importar que hayamos estado en la peor guerra de todas, nuestro amor fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para lograr todo lo que quisimos, luchamos como compañeros perfectos y logramos reparar las heridas que causo Morden y por ultimo cambiar el mundo, el sol se empezaba a esconder mas dando el escenario perfecto para un nuevo mundo mientras yo tenia a Yuri a mi lado, no podía dejar de verla de acariciarle el rostro y decirle:

-Este es nuestro mundo, y que bueno que inicie en el nuevo mundo contigo a mi lado, porque es donde siempre tengo que estar, tuviste razón, todo el dolor que causamos al final traería su recompensa

Yuri con un suspiro tan solo me abrazo mas, yo acariciaba su cabello mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su cintura, después su mirada me atrajo hacia ella besándola de nuevo para compartir un momento solo con ella, Yuri era lo único que me importaba en ese momento. Las estrellas y la luna nos acompañaron a Yuri y a mi toda la noche, cuando fue de día partimos en el avión directo al cuartel general de la Regular Army, Yuri aviso por radio que ya íbamos y cuando llegamos todo mundo nos recibía con una ovación increíble, nos abrieron camino dentro de una sala donde Hyakutaro nos premiaría por nuestras hazañas:

-Les hago entrega soldados, de la condecoración más honorable que les podemos entregar a los escuadrones Peregrine Falcons y S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S, debido a su gran valentía y su destacado trabajo en el campo de batalla… Felicidades Marco Rossi

-Felicidades Tarma Roving…

-Felicidades Fiolina Germi…

-Felicidades Eri Kasamoto

-Felicidades Yuri Aikawa

-Y por ultimo… Felicidades Alejandro Ortega

-Uuna vez mas logramos detener a Morden gracias a ustedes, tienen toda nuestra gratitud y respeto.

Después nos dieron una medalla y nos tomaron una foto y nos dijeron que podíamos irnos, pero después le dije a Fio:

**Alex:** Oye Fio, ¿Qué te parece si organizamos un banquete ahora? Tú sabes, para celebrar que ganamos

**Eri:** Si Fio, quiero ver que tal cocinas

**Fio:** Esta bien, ¡Empecemos a cocinar!

Dicho eso Fio y yo comenzamos a cocinar una inmensa variedad de platillos, después de tan solo 3 horas PF y Sparrows estábamos listos para degustar las delicias que habíamos preparado, todos quedaron adorados por el sabor de cada platillo, todos repitieron plato hasta que ya no quedo nada, por ese día todo fue especial. Al final del banquete Hyakutaro convoco una junta:

**Hyakutaro: **Y bien Alex, ¿Qué paso cuando Morden te llevo lejos?

**Alex: **Estuvimos luchando un buen rato hasta que al fin logre derrotar a Morden, estaba a punto de acabar con el cuando repentinamente unos aliens se llevaron a Morden en su nave y una enorme cabeza de alien con el cerebro encerrado en un casco de vidrio destruyo Hi-Do con una onda de energia

**Hyakutaro: **Mars People…

**Alex: **¿Qué?

**Hyakutaro: **Esos aliens ya nos habían invadido antes, Morden había formado una alianza con ellos para acabar con nosotros, pero los aliens lo traicionaron y terminamos uniéndonos con los Rebeldes para destruir a Rugname, la nave en la que se fue Morden

**Alex: **¿Si lo traicionaron porque volvió a aliarse con ellos?

**Hyakutaro: **No tengo idea, cuando derrotamos al ejercito Rebelde accedimos a su base de datos donde contenía el plan que Morden quería llegar a cabo el cual frustramos, si hubiera estado aliado ya lo hubiéramos descubierto

**Alex: **Tal vez solo lo apoyaron, si no también hubiéramos tenido que luchar contra los aliens

**Hyakutaro: **Tienes razón, lo importante aquí es que detuvimos a Morden, y de nuevo hay paz en el mundo.

**Alex: ¡**Gracias capitán!

Al día siguiente Yuri y yo visitamos la isla en la que pasamos la noche la otra vez, ahí pusimos un pequeño altar donde pusimos nuestras manos, aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, así que desenfunde la pistola de mi padre de mi cinturón, la mire, la sentí y la bese, después la coloque en el suelo en el lugar de mi mano y Yuri me pregunto:

-¿Qué hiciste Alex?

-Ya estaba listo para despedirme de eso

Y Yuri acompaño mi pistola con su arma, y así fue como por ese momento reino la paz y la humanidad comenzaba de nuevo una nueva sociedad en un nuevo mundo, ese nuevo mundo que cree con ayuda de mis compañeros pero en especial ella, Yuri Aikawa. Con la paz presente en el mundo de nuevo los compañeros de la Regular Army nos divertimos en el parque de diversiones, Yuri y yo si terminamos de ensayar la canción y visitamos la cascada donde tuvimos la primera misión, las huellas se habían borrado un poco pero la marca aun seguía, tiempo después fui a visitar la tumba de mis padres, espero que estén donde estén, sepan que su hijo orgulloso de portar su apellido no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y en el nombre en su nombre detuvimos al ejercito rebelde, no sabíamos cuando de nuevo Morden o algún otro loco iba a surgir de la oscuridad para pausar problemas pero yo junto con la Regular Army y en compañía de Marco, Eri, Tarma, Fio y Yuri Aikawa no dejaríamos que la paz se perdiera por nada de este mundo y tal vez hasta por nada de otro mundo...

* * *

Y asi es como la historia de Alex Ortega y Yuri Aikawa llega a su fin, después de haber vivido todo ya nada los iba a detener, espero que les haya gustado mucho, si quieren pueden expresar su opinión ya sea positiva o negativa en un review, Gracias

PD. Chequen el final alternativo


	16. Final Alternativo

Y con la paz reinando en el mundo Yuri y yo pudimos observar como la pantalla las palabras "Mission all over!" aparecía ante nosotros, después los resultados:

**Player** 1 **Player** 2

**Continues** 0 **Continues** 0

**Prisioner recaptured** 5 ** Prisioner recaptured** 5

**Score** 11,220,456 ** Score** 11,220,446

Después de ver el resultado Yuri solo pudo exclamar:

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por solo 10 puntos!

-¡Jaja! Ganar es ganar y ahora me debes una cena, wujuu

-¡No, solo son 10 puntos!

-¿Recuerdas la popo que decías que era inútil?...

-¡Jum!, bueno supongo que tienes razón

-Te dije que era mejor jugador que tu

-Bueno, debo admitir que es cierto, sabes algo… casi no me gusta jugar de dos, pero contigo si logré jugar muy bien

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo!, bueno, vayamos por mi cena antes de que se te olvide

-Bueno ya esta bien!

Y sin mas que decir, apagamos la consola y fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito para cenar, de nuevo mi compañera pero del salon Yuri y yo pasamos una noche genial, pero debíamos llegar temprano a nuestras casas ya que debíamos atender con nuestras obligaciones... la escuela cada vez nos mataba mas con proyectos y si no dormíamos las tareas nos iban a aniquilar, por un momento desearía vivir la vida como un videojuego, no tener estas responsabilidades que tanto nos afligen, pero en fin, se que es algo que no va a suceder nunca …. FIN


End file.
